Do I Know You? Revised
by o-Meep-o
Summary: Summary: AU. At 15 years old Naruto is a small frail boy with disabilities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itachi finds out the truth, he notices just how much Naruto has grown when Sasuke takes him to the studio. Only problem is.."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man.
1. A Start

_Do I Know You?_

_Summary: AU. 10 Years Ago Naruto was a small 15 year old boy with many disabilities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itachi is on lunch break he just so happens to notice just how much Naruto has grown when he passes by his dance studio. Only problem is..."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man._

_"Reunited"_

_Prologue:_

_"Urgh!" Groaned Naruto as he stretched his always aching muscles as he sat on a bench that Kushina, his mother, had order the movers to position there. Everything about their new mansion was so beautiful. The deep color of the shutters, the stone and rock walls, the big mahogany front doors that reminded Naruto of some Casa Blanca house, and especially the square feet, the length of the place stretching clear across the block on both ends._

_Naruto's head tilted back, exposing his lightly tanned face to the glistening sun that was bearing down on him and everyone else. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about his siblings who he wouldn't be seeing for another week. The tears slid down his face and into his strawberry blonde locks, dampening the edges a bit. He quickly wiped them away and held his head down as he took deep breaths to calm himself. When he felt calm enough he lifted his head back up and watched as the movers furniture piece after furniture piece, box after box, bag after bag, and picture after picture into their new home from the three large trucks that rested in the center of the street._

_He couldn't help but smile at the thought of living in such a beautiful place, he still needed to go check out the back considering he hadnt actually explored the place while he was busy helping his mom boss the movers around. The wind picked up for second as Naruto shivered, the cool breeze of the October air brushing against his bared arms. He rubbed his hands together and looked down when he heard the rings cling together, a ghost of a smile slipping across his face as he thought about his siblings and grandmother. _

_"Naruto!" A familiar voice yelled, startling the blonde boy from his memories. He followed the sound of the voice and his face lit up instantly. When the big black pick up truck rolled to a stop Naruto was up and running, his long locks flowing in the wind behind him while his converse smacked the ground of the of the stone walkways across the courtyard. His siblings jumped out of the truck, his favorite of them all hopping out of the drivers seat._

_He jumped into the arms of his elder brother, Shikamaru, who in turn gathered him up in his arms, squeezing Naruto's small frame and semi fragile body tightly, trying his best not to cry. _

_Shikamaru took a deep breath and let it out, setting the 5 foot blonde back down on the ground with a big grin on his face, it widened when he noticed the look on Naruto's face who was now staring at the top of his head. _

_"Shika your hair!" Gasped Naruto as he reached up on his tippy toes to grip the strands of the high ponytail Shikamaru was sporting, his nimble fingers slipping through the silky strands._

_"I haven't seen you in five years and the first thing you say is 'Shika your hair!?" Shikamaru laughed out in that melodic voice of his. _

_"Well! I mean! Look at it! All the blonde is like, gone!" Naruto screamed. _

_"But it looks nice doesn't it?" Shikamaru asked as he crossed his long tanned arms across his wide chest, and big smile on his face._

_"I think your beard looks better than your hair" Naruto grumbled with a sly smile on his face._

_"Haha very funny, Kit" Shikamaru choked out as his eyes started to tear up again, he hugged his brother close again, his face in the blonde's shoulders._

_"There, there Shika. I'm okay now" Naruto whispered as he patted his older brother's hair. _

_Shikamaru continued to hold onto his brother tightly, the tears coming faster as he sobbed into his brother's smaller body. Naruto's tears from earlier started to well up when he felt his other siblings around him and his elder brother, the embrace full of love. _

_"We all missed you so much, Naru" Deidara, the second eldest, cried out as he wiped Naruto's tears away._

_"We were so worried you weren't gonna get well. You were always in so much pain. And that time you almost..." Ino choked up before a fresh wave of tears consumed her. _

_"We're so glad you're okay Naruto" Temari whispered as she wiped her tears away._

_"Aw you guys are getting me all choked up here. I'm fine now honestly!" Naruto wiped his tears away and wrapped his arms around his siblings as best as he could after Shikmaru finally stood back up. "Love you guys..." Naruto whispered before he was falling forward into the darkness._

_"NARUTO!" _

_"Mmmm" Naruto turned over in his... bed? Why was he in a bed? Blue eyes peeped open and peered around the darkness of the room. Well his furniture was in here so this must be the room he had picked out earlier and hassled the movers into setting up his room. He chuckled as he sat up, a hand to his head. A rustling behind him alerted him to an intruder in his bed and he clapped his hands, the lights coming on._

_Shikamaru was currently laid in the bed behind Naruto, one hand under his head while the other rested on the bed, slightly curled as he had been holding his brother. Which he probably had been Naruto thought as he snapped and the lights were off again. He curled up close to his brother and went back to sleep, an arm around his stomach._

_...The Next Morning..._

_"Naruto you're pregnant aren't you?" Shikmaru whispered to his brother who was currently leaning his head on Shikamaru's shoulder, hot chocolate mug in hand. _

_Instead of panicking like normal people would Naruto just sat his orange colored fox mug on an in table and peered up towards his brother, pushing his bangs out of his face. He gave a short nod, a small, sad, smile playing on his features. _

_"How long?"_

_"I dunno when I got pregnant but a nurse at a hospital here, Shizune, who studied under grams ran some tests and I'm 9 months" Naruto whispered._

_"9 months?!" Shikamaru screeched a bit to loudly. _

_"Will you shut up?!" Naruto whispered harshly, covering his brother's mouth with a hand._

_"Do they know?"_

_"Who exactly do you mean?" Naruto started playing with his fingers. _

_"Well mom, dad, the man who got you pregnant. The important people?" Shikamaru questioned, grabbing his brother's hands in his. _

_"Mom and dad know. It was something I talked to them about before I even went through with the.. sex"_

_"The guy?"_

_"No.. He doesn't know. There were.. Complications and he had to go away before I even got the chance to tell him I loved him. His dad though, and my friend Sasuke and their mom, they know, about everything. His dad had come to talk to me. He explained everything and why Itachi had to go away and promised to help me with the baby"_

_"Are you serious?" A nod._

_"Are you ever going to tell him?" Another nod._

_"Anytime soon?" A shake of the head. _

_Deciding that he was done roasting his little brother, he pulled him into a tight embrace. _

_"Do you have a due date?" Shikamaru whispered._

_"Y-yeah it's in a few weeks" Naruto gasped as something moved around inside of his stomach._

_"You alright?" The concern in Shikamaru's voice warmed Naruto's insides._

_"Yeah I thi- AH!" Naruto screamed as he clutched at his stomach. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and and handed it to his brother with shaky hands._

_"Call PapaFuga!"_

_"MOM! DAD!" Shikamaru screamed as he searched for the number hurriedly. _

_"AH!" Naruto gripped Shikamaru's wrist as his parents ran into the room with Deidara, Temari and Ino. "Shikamaru if you don't get that damned Uchiha on the phone right now I will castrate you!" the blonde roared as he kneeled over, his father in front of him. _

_"Ino. Tema. Go get Naruto a bag ready and meet us in the car." With that Minato ran out of the room with a sobbing blonde in his arms, a worried mom yelling at her daughters to lock up, while a distraught Shikamaru yelled into Naruto's cellphone. _

_Once everyone was piled into the car they were off._

_...At the hospital.._

_"God, what's taking so long?!" Deidara grumbled in frustration, tugging at his dirty blonde locks anxiously. _

_"Deidara calm down, Jeez" Ino sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face in a bored manner. _

_"I wonder if Shika and dad still have their fingers intact" Temari laughed out. _

_"What about that fine hunk, what's his name, S'uke?" Deidara sighed out._

_"Sasuke." Ino huffed out as if she was offended. _

_Suddenly the doors to the birth wing busted open, a tall male in a white lab coat stepped out, a woman with short black hair standing next to him. _

_"You guys can come and meet them now" The doctor said, a smile on his face._

_"THEM?!" They squealed as they bolted from their seats._

_When they entered the special room, made just for Naruto, they quickly walked up to the wide hospital bed and leaned over the high bars, smiles on their faces. _

_"Awh they're so cute!" Deidara squeed, making to grab for the newborns. His hand was promptly swatted away by a glaring Ino. Deidara rubbed his hand with a hiss towards his younger sister._

_"What did you decide to name them?" Temari asked as she peered down at the baby boy's, if the color of the blanket's were any indication. _

_"Ryouta and Naoki"_


	2. Let's get this shit rolling

_Do I Know You?_

_Summary: AU. 10 Years Ago Naruto was a small 15 year old boy with many disablities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itach is on lunch break he just so happens to notice just how much Naruto has grown when he passes by his dance studio. Only problem is..."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man._

_Songs- WooHoo (Christina Aguilera Ft. Nicki Minaj) Chandelier (Sia)_

_Special Thanks: Naru934chan, paw2001, JChan2845, NarupokeeAurorafan, Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah, NekoAsia, Melyway. You guys are great! Lol._

_...5 Years Later..._

_**"It's always hard to forget someone; that you know you'll always remember"**_

"5,6,7,8" Naruto said as he smiled at his little dancers as they did their dance steps.

_"WooHoo, WooHoo, WooHoo, You know you really wa-wanna(hey!), taste my, You wanna get a peak wanna see my, You know you wanna put cha lips where my hips are, Kiss on my all over my"_

"Nao straighten your legs and Ryo control the hips" Naruto said stepping around them as they backed up.

_"All the boys think it's cake when they taste my you don't even need a plate, just ya face ha!Licky licky yum yum what a great guy, Now kiss on my all over my, K-kiss on my all over my K-kiss on my a-all over my"_

"Slide your hand down, grip your legs, twirl. Great boys" Naruto laughed as he jumped into the dance.

_"Feel eyes on me everywhere I go Like a little boy up in the candy store C-craving to getcha hands on, give it up Before momma says no, I'ma letcha get a little closer, even though I ain't supposed tuuuh, I Like it strong when it's on 'cause, I'm a little tipsy play along wit me"_

"Hands on your lips, 3 jumps back, turn and start over" Naruto recited as he jumped back three steps, his boys following along with him as they whipped back around and repeated their earlier steps as the chorus rang out again.

_"You know you really wanna (Hey!), wanna taste my, You wanna get a peak wanna see my, You know wanna putcha lips where my hips are, Kiss on my all over my. All the boys think it's cake when they taste my, you dont even need a plate just yah face ha! Licky licky yum yum what a great guy Now kiss on my, all over my, K-kiss on my all over my K-k-kiss on my a-a-all over my"_

"Roll, hip shake, 2 step, stare, kiss your fingers" The boys repeated the dance moves as they stared into the floor to ceiling studio mirrors, happy smiles on their faces.

_"A-a-y Pick ya glass up ya slipping kinda slow, Wanna see just how ya take it down low, Hurry up I wanna see a bit more, Take it off before my momma gets cold, (aaay ready), I know thatcha love me long time yeah, You wanna take it for a ride yeeeah, I'm feeling bad and I like it, I'ma little tipsy play along wit me"_

"Shimmy, shimmy, shirt off, look around, heart, whip, sexy smile, throw it back, beckon. You guys got it" Naruto lead his boys through the dance moves.

_"You know you really wanna (Hey!) wanna taste my, You wanna get a peep wanna see my, You know wanna putcha lips where my hips are, Kiss on my all over my. All the boys think it's cake when they taste my, You dont even need a plate just yah face hah, Licky licky yum yum what a great guy, Now kiss on my all over my K-kiss on my all over my K-k-kiss on my a-a-all over my. A-a-y ready!"_

They danced through the part again, adding a bit of extra moves, they were so into it they didnt realize they had drawn a mini crowd by the double doors that lead to the studio.

_"All my ladies up in the place! It's your turn.. Give a fellas a little taste of how it works...OooOoooOoo.. I know I probly shouldn't but uh! I'm feeling good...OooOoooOooo... I'ma little tipsy play along wit me"_

Naruto stepped in front of the boys for this part, his hair falling out of the tie that he had it in as he tossed his head back.

_"O-okay it's who got that mmm mmm Nani nani In the Mondrian mmm mmm in Miami, Whose Galliano whip whip, thee Armani Wanna drip drip, lick lick like a lolli Left from Jamaica go on a foreign pon tour Jimmy AI Tom Wally a New York Keep me and Chrissy in Christian Dior But that was before or for you My name Nicki, little daddy and You you can do anything you putcha mind to, Way ya french kising francais parlez-vous, Way you work ya tongue can I hire you"_

The boys stood next to Naruto, nodding their heads up and down it the cutest way as their mommy hit all the dance moves, his body rolling and locking on the rights lines and sliding and twirling on the slower ones.

_"You know you really wanna (Heyyyy!) wanna taste my, You wanna get a peep wanna see my, You know wanna putcha lips where my hips are, Kiss on my all over my. All the boys think it's cake when they taste my, You dont even need a plate just yah face ha! Licky licky yum yum what a great guy, Now kiss on my ( Oh!)all over my..OoooooooOooH.. K-kiss on my all over my K-k-kiss on my..OooooOooooOH!..a-a-all over my. _

The boys got back into position right next to Naruto as the song started to end and their last chorus rang through the room. They flipped on the last 'a-a-all over my' and danced around their mommy.

_"Woo! You wanna taste my, You wanna taste my, You wanna see my, (Yeeeeah), WooHoo, all my ladies say WooHoo, If you gotta brake WooHoo, let him get a peek WooHoo, if you gotta sleep WooHoo, Lemme hear ya scream WooHoo, But bitches keep it clean, WooHoo Haha, Woo! WooHoo."_

After the song cut off applause rang out though the studio, starling the people inside.

"Wooo!"

"That was great you guys!"

"Your boys are so cute Naruto!"

The boys blushed and ran behind their mom, clinging to his baggy sweat pants.

"Aw you guys don't be scared! These are my students." The boys just shook their heads and stayed behind their mommy.

"Sorry guys they're a little shy. It happens when they don't know ya" Naruto picked up his 5 year old boys and started towards another door that also led out of the studio into another room that Naruto had gotten connected for the boys so they could play in here while Naruto had dance lessons in the studio.

"Okay you guys I'm gonna go do the lessons. I reloaded the fridge, you tablets are inside the mini chair and your cuddle buddies are in the closet. If you need anything just come get me okay?" Naruto said to his twin boys.

"Okie mommy" They said in unison.

Naruto smiled and kissed his boys on the heads before he got up from his crouched position and left the little room, closing the glass door behind him.

"Positions!" His students ran across the floor after they put their stuff down and got into formation.

"Kimimaro music!"

The music started to blare through the surround sound stereo system and Naruto walked to the front of the group after he went through and fixed some of their positioning.

_"Party girls, don't get hurt, can't feel anything, when will I learn. I push it down, push it down. I'm the one "for a good time call", Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell I feel the love, feel the loove"_

"Straighter! Tighten your frame! Suigetsu!"

_"1,2,3,1,2,3, Drink, 1,2,3,1,2,3 Drink, 1,2,3,1,2,3 Drink, Throw em' back till I lose count, I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesnt exist, like it doesn't exist!"_

"Rin point your damn toes, Obito if I have to tell you one more time to fix your posture I'm gonna tell Sasuke" Naruto chuckled at the immediate response he got from the boy.

_"I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry, I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes"_

"Curl! Curl peeople. Slow unfold" Naruto clapped his hands as he walked around and observed his students.

_"Keep my glass full until mornin' light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight On for tonight. Sun is up, I'm a mess gotta get up now, Gotta run from this, here comes the shame, here comes the shame"_

Naruto kept them practicing their moves through the song until his babies came out of their play room demanding sushi.

"Alright guys that's a wrap. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Naruto hugged his students bye and watched as they all left before he picked up his own bag and pulled out his keys and wallet to slip in the pocket of his sweats.

"You guys ready to go?" Naruto asked his baby boys who were sitting on the floor waiting for him.

"Yes mommy" Ryo, the older twin, spoke up as he grabbed his brother's hand and they stood up together. Naruto grabbed both of theirs hands and led them both out of the studio after he switched off the lights.

...At the sushi place...

"Kisame! The fuck are ya?!" Naruto yelled as he walked through the back door and into his office, his boys following close behind.

"Yeah boss?" The tall, lumbering man walked through the door, his head ducking as he did so. The sleeves of his black dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows and he had changed out of his suit pants into a pair of jeans.

"Where are my books? Get the boys some sushi? And I need some water please?" naruto asked sweetly as he walked over to his desk and sat behind it, booting up his computer.

"Which books? Alright, what kind? And sure do you want Fiji or Voss?" Kisame replied as he leaned on the door, patting the boys heads as they crowded around his legs chanting 'sushi shark'.

"Accounting. Cali roll, Veggie and Crab. Light on the wasabi, they don't need it but they refused to eat the soy sauce without it today. I'm feeling Vossy today. Thank you Kisa" Naruto smiled at his bodyguard and pulled up his email as his screen blinked on. Yes he had a bodyguard. Let's just some people hold grudges and some people are just overprotective but I guess when your life was being threatened it's not really 'over protective', Naruto could handle himself after all.

"Gotcha. C'mon boys let's go get you something to eat." Kisame led the boys out of the room as Naruto slipped on his glasses and went through his emails. One in particular caught his eye and he clicked it.

_"Hello Naruto. About that proposal we discussed the other day. I've thought about it and I think I like the idea of us expanding your restaurant to other states. Call me and I'll have some of my people draw up some plans and contracts for you if you still want this" _

_-Hinata Hyuuga_

Naruto was shocked. Was this forreal or a dream? He couldnt believe it. It was finally happening. His restaurant business was growing after only a few years of being open.

"Boss?" Kisame asked as he walked under the door and into the large, dimly lit room, accounting books and Voss water in hand.

"KISAMEEE!" Naruto jumped over the desk and onto Kisame who stumbled a bit as his blonde headed charge crashed into him.

"We're going global baby" Naruto laughed as he hugged his bodyguard.

"Really? That's great boss." Kisame twirled the blonde around and laughed at the squeal that flitted through Naruto's plump lips.

"I know right!? Now I need to email Hinata back and get this ball rolling. Put me down." Naruto laughed out. Kisame sat him on the floor and handed the books and water that he still had clamped in his large hands, to the blonde.

"Okay i'll leave you to that. I need to get back to the twins before the sushi starts flying" With that Kisame ducked back through the door.

"Now time to get this shit cracking" Naruto rolled his slightly tense shoulders and got to typing.

_...Later..._

Naruto was walking around the floor, talking to customers and watching the hostesses. He had his hair pulled into a tight messy ponytail. Legs clad in a pair of skin tight black pants and a pair of black Keds. His upper body,excluding his arms, covered by a Asian styled top, a golden ribbon cinched around his midriff.

He had dropped his babies off with Deidara and Sasori a while ago and now he had to focus on making sure everyone was happy and his employees were doing what the fuck they were supposed to be doing. Naruto had no qualms with being an undercover boss to find out either.

"Boss. Sasuke's in the front asking for you" Kisame came up to him, his new attire quite bodyguard-ish. The tight black shirt stretched across his chest muscles and and skinny jeans on his legs definately showed the ones down there. How he fit his gun in those Naruto would never know. Of course he could always just ask.

"Thanks. Let us go" Naruto started off towards the front. They weaved through a few tables and around a few waiters who were carrying sushi boats back to the kitchen, Kisame's booted feet making light thumping sounds on the wooden floor. They walked down a small hall that led to the more family oriented private party rooms and around a corner and a wall till the hostess podium came into view.

"Sasuke. Hun, how are you?" Naruto walked up the raven haired man and hugged him around the waist, rubbing his tanned cheek against the smooth fabric of Sasuke's shirt.

"Good. And you? it's been a while, that business trip took way longer than I thought it would." Sasuke said as he kissed the top of the blonde's head. Naruto smiled up at his ex lovers brother and let him go.

"Don't they always? And your brother?" Naruto inquired.

"Same as always. Giant prick." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto actually giggled at that as he grabbed Sasukes hand and led him back the way they came, that being where the V.I.P rooms, and more rowdy party rooms were held.

"He'll give up on his icy demeanor soon enough" Naruto sighed out.

"Yeah, when you decide to let him on this little secret we've been keeping for far too long. He's already accomplished what father wanted, he has more than enough time now, father and mother both agree with me on this Naru" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke he made his choice 5 years ago when he left me on the last day." Naruto whispered back, his cheerfulness gone.

"But you can't blame him Naruto! He was breeded to do that and he knew one day he would have to leave.. And oh yeah that's not really healping his case is it?" The blonde shook his head as he came to stop at a door. He slid it open and walked inside with Sasuke and Kisame. The tall, tanned man slid the door closed behind him and leant against the wall.

"Look Sasuke, I loved him. He was Itachi, the sweet Itachi that helped me recover through everything I was going through back then. I gave myself to him that night , knowing good and well what would happen if we did. The next day he was leaving, the only words he uttered to me were I'm sorry Naruto I lov-. He didn't even finish the goddamned words Sasuke! I know it wasn't all his fault but he could've taken me with him, anything wouldve been fine as long as I could be with him and he could see the birth of his boys." Naruto had started to tear up, Kisame rushed forward, pulling a red silk hankerchief from his pocket as he did so.

"Don't cry boss." Kisame said in that rough voice of his as he handed Naruto a ruby red hankechief to dry his tears with.

"Thanks Kisa" Naruto patted the mans hand and laid it on the table, his own gripping the larger one tightly it. Kisame stayed in his crouched position beside the blonde as the blonde held onto his hand.

Sasuke watched the exchange and he was grateful to Kisame for being able to show such softness and support for the blonde even in his line of work. "I'm sorry Naruto I won't push it anymore. But Itachi will be home in four days times, answer this, will you ever be able to face him?" Sasuke stood up, kissed Naruto's forehead and walked to the door after he winked at Kisame. When Sasuke was gone he asked Kisame to stand outside. Kisame nodded, stood and left.

"Will I?" Naruto whispered to the empty room.

(A/N: A bit of foreshadowing insight? Some Sasuke Naruto action. Yes it was short but I planned it this way. Itachi will appear, but not before Naruto. Wait and see?) Thank you all so very much for the reviews, follows and favorites on this revamped story! I hope you will enjoy it because I'm working on keeping the updates rolling just because of the response I got from you lovely readers on the first day I hope you share more of your thoughts with me. I'm snowed in from school today so I will be updatin again after this on my others so watch out? XoXo

-Meep


	3. And The Truth Comes Out

_...Do I Know You? Revised..._

_Summary: AU. 10 Years Ago Naruto was a small 15 year old boy with many disabilities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itachi is on lunch break he just so happens to notice just how much Naruto has grown when he passes by his dance studio. Only problem is..."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man._

_Songs Used: Take Me To Church (Hozier) Talking Body (Tove Lo) Outside (Calvin Harris Ft Ellie Goulding) Heartbeat Song (Kelly Clarkson)_

_Warnings: OOCness, Fluff, Violence, Yaoi, Smut. Mpreg. You get the picture. _

_Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I'll continue if you guys are liking the story so far, so keep it up! _

_Italics - songs&amp; flashbacks _**Bold - Quote's **_**Italics and Bold - Phone speech **_Normal speech

**"Life maybe not be the party we hoped for; but while we're here we might as well dance"**

_...4 days later..._

_"My lovers got humor, She's the giggle at a funeral, knows everybody's disapproval, I should've worshiped her sooner" _Naruto grumbled and turned over in bed as the alarm started to ring out of the speaker's of his cellphone.

_"If the Heavens ever did speak, She is the last true mouthpiece, Every Sunday's getting more bleak, A fresh poison each week, 'We were born sick,' you heard them say it, My church offers no absolutes, She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'. _By this time Naruto had started to stir as the song drifted through his sleep hazed mind, his hands doing little motions as the song went on.

_"The only heaven I'll be sent to, Is when I'm alone with you, I was born sick, but I love it, Command me to be well. Amen. Amen. Amen." _Naruto slipped out of his bed then, slipping over to his desk to pick up his device.

_"Take me to Church!" _Rang out before Naruto slid the dismiss button with a smile on his face.

"Time to get ready" Naruto stretched as he walked over to his bathroom across the room. He didn't bother turning on the lights of the bathroom since there was some light, even with the snow outside, filtering in through the window above his over sized glass shower. His bare feet padded against the black marble of the floor as he walked towards the oval shaped Jacuzzi tub in the corner of his bathroom.

Naruto's feet dragged over the soft plushy material of his rug at the foot of the stairs that you walked up to get into the tub before he reached over and turned to the clear knobs at the same time. He poured some vanilla and cinnamon smelling soap and bath salts in the tub and hit the button for the massaging water jets. As the tub started to fill up Naruto stripped off his clothes, turned on his built radio and took his hair out of it' scrunchy before he slipped inside the still filling tub.

He sighed as he sank all the way into the water wishing he had closed the door so the aroma of the vanilla and cinnamon stayed clouded in the bathroom.

_"In bed, stay in bed, The feeling of your skin locked in my head, Smoke smoke me broke, I don't care, I'm down for what you want Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here"_

"I think I'd rather stay in this Jacuzzi, Tove, but thank you for the idea" Naruto mumbled as he searched for his lo fa in his basket of bath things.

_"Cause you dry my tears, Yeah summer loving and fights, How it is for us, and it's all because.."_

"Now if were talking body! You got a perfect one so put it on me" Naruto sang along with the song as he squirted some soap on his lo fa and began to scrub his body down with the scratchy material.

As song after song played on the radio Naruto found himself turning into a prune. He giggled and got out of the Jacuzzi tub before he fell asleep to the delicious feeling of the jets, he shivered as he remembered the last time that had happened. He pulled a towel from the rack next to the tub and wrapped it around his small chest, tucking the corner in under his arm. He pulled his sopping hair up into a ponytail and walked over to the mirrors to start his morning routine.

_...Thirty Minutes Later..._

"Momma, where are you?!" Ryouta, the eldest twin, screamed into the phone as Naruto scrambled to find his keys in his duffle bag.

"Sorry, baby mommy forgot to get all his stuff ready for the day and now he's scramblin" Naruto said as he finally found his keys in the overstuffed duffle bag. Being the prissy gay he was sometimes, Naruto had spent to much time bowing out his hair and primping his face after he had gotten out of the tub. Then he had to pick out his outfit because.. Today was the day and he had to look perfect.

"Momma you always tell us to prep our stuff the day before so we don't forget anything" Nao, the baby blonde, whispered through the receiver to his "mommy".

"Yeah I know, trust me I know! I just have to get my other bag of clothes and then I'll be on my way okay! Stay out of the snow! Love you!" Naruto kissed his phone and hung up as he grabbed his black overcoat off the bed and slipped it on while he pulled on his snow boots. He grabbed up his duffle bag and the bag that had his clothes for later in it and rushed out of his bedroom, keys and phone in hand.

He rushed down the stair from his bedroom upstairs, across the foyer of his apartment and out the door, locking it behind himself. He ran down the carpeted hallway, towards the elevator and pressed the button for the elevator. His foot tapped impatiently on the floor as he waited for it to ding and open up for it's master.

When it finally did Naruto hurried inside and pressed the down button that led all the way down to the parking garage. He spotted his black Hummer right across from the elevator and rushed over to it. The blonde threw his things into the drunk and ran to the driver's side. Unlocking the door, he jumped inside and cranked it up turning the heat all the way up.

The door to the passenger side opened and in jumped Kisame, Naruto didn't even flinch because this happened everyday. Naruto would leave his apartment with the boys and Kisame would appear out of nowhere and help him out and then hop into the truck along with them, as if he didn't have his own car.

"Mornin" Kisame huffed out as he took off his leather gloves and rubbed his hands together. Even a big man like him could get cold in this weather.

"Morning Kisa. Sleep well?" Naruto asked as he put the Hummer into gear and drove out of the garage, stopping at the little box at the exit to put in his code before they were rolling out into the snowy roads.

"Of course. My bed partner last night was amazing" Kisame chuckled out, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Make sure to tell Sasuke he should be more discreet" Naruto laughed at the shock on the other mans face.

"I told him that" Kisame schooled his features back into neutral again, but of course Naruto could see past that.

Once Naruto deemed it warm enough in the truck he turned down the heat and refocused on getting to his moms house so he could drop his boys off at school.

"Where are we going?" Kisame asked as he unlocked his phone to scroll through his schedule for the day and, _discreetly_, tell Sasuke to be more _discreet._

"Gotta pick up the boys from Dei's house since he couldn't take them to school today. Big project coming up and he needs all the time he can get to work on it." Naruto said, stopping at a red light.

"And Sasori?"

"Had to goto work, him and Sasuke have a big merger coming up that all the higher ups are working on. Going to be good for the company I hear."

"Sounds about right. When are they ever not working hard." Kisame grumbled as he typed away at his cellphone.

"Aw Kisa don't pout" Naruto patted the big "sharks" arm as he slowed down to turn a corner.

"Whatever, Blondie. Wake me up when we get to the studio"

"Aye, Capn" Naruto snickered as Kisame settled his large body deeper into the seat, let it all the way back, and closed his eyes to sleep.

_...At the studio..._

"Sometimes I wonder if those boys hate me." Kisame huffed as he rubbed his cheek where both of the boys had gave him "parting slaps", his lightly tanned cheek reddening. He took off his skull cap and coat, shaking the snow off both garments before slipping off his gloves.

"They could never hate Uncle sharky." Naruto laughed out as he unlocked the doors to the studio. He stepped inside and took off his fluffy snow cap and his black over coat tossing the on the floor along with his duffle bag and satchel.

"Sure sure. Just turn on the music." Kisame dropped his things on the floor next to Naruto's and stripped off his shirt. Despite the temperature outside, the studio was warm and comfortable.

"You okay with Outside?" Naruto asked as he pulled outside he cellphone and scrolled through his music until he found the sound he wanted on his, "dance dance" playlist.

"That's fine. I don't get to come here very often but when I do I like to get into it. You know that." Kisame said, pulling his arms over his head.

"I remember. You always dance fiercer than I." Naruto said mockingly as he turned on the song and stepped back beside Kisame.

"Hater."

"Whatever"

The song started up and Naruto clapped his hands to the beat.

_"Look at what you've done, Stand still, falling away from me, When it takes so long, Fire's out, what do you want to be? Now I'm holding on, Myself was never enough for me, Gotta be so strong, There's a power in what you do, Now ever other day I've been watching you" _

They free styled some dance steps around each other. Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes skim over Kisame's large, muscled chest as the taught skin pulled across his chest, the muscles flexing beneath in the sexiest way. He wondered briefly if Itachi had gotten bigger and more mature since he'd last seen him. It had been 5 years after all. He wouldn't know the man if he saw him.

_"Oh oh, oh I'll show you what it feels like, Now I'm on the outside, oh oh, We did everything right, Now I'm on the outside, oh oh, I'll show you what it feels like, Now I'm on the outside, oh oh, We did everything right, Now I'm on the outside"_

The beat played through and Naruto did a little shimmy, a smile on his face as he raised his hands above his head and twirled around in a silly manner. Kisame grabbed him around the waist and they danced together, a deep chuckle rumbling from the mans chest.

_"So you give me no reason, For me to stay close to you, Tell me what lovers do, How are we still breathing, It's never for us to choose, I'll be the strength in you,"_

Kisame twirled the blonde around and pulled him towards him as they danced together in a totally platonic but friendly way. They followed each others steps, Naruto's hips rocking to the beat of the song as he laughed at Kisame who tried to copy his moves.

"Now I'm holding on, myself was never enough for me. Gotta be so strong. There's a power in what you do, Now every other day I've been watching you, oh oh oh oh, I'll show you what It feels like now I'm on the outside, oh oh." Naruto sang as Kisame danced around the floor, his body lifting and lowering as he spun around.

_...Uchiha &amp; Powers Corp..._

"Brother I'm at the office where are you?" Itachi Uchiha, eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and Intern CEO of Uchiha &amp; Powers Corp, loosened his tie and kicked his feet up on the desk as he leaned back in his seat.

**"I'm down the street. There's something I need to talk to you about also." **Sasuke Uchiha, second son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and COO of Uchiha &amp; Powers, said as he walked into the 50 floor building.

"Oh? What might this be about?" Itachi asked as he leaned on his hand in a bored manner.

**"Naruto" **With that, Sasuke ended the call and walked into the elevator, pressing the button for the 50th floor.

Itachi was at a loss.

'Naruto? He hadn't seen or heard from the blonde he used to call his in a little over 5 years. Sasuke has though. Is Naruto alright? Oh god is he dead?' Itachi sighed, dejectedly.

_...Flashback_

_"You're doing good, Naruto" Itachi smiled at the small, tired looking boy in front of him as he gripped the metal rails and walked across the blue mats on the floor. _

_"Really? T-that's good Itachi-san." Naruto stuttered out, shuffling forward a little more. _

_"How're your legs? Any pain?" _

_"No. I took some medicine before they rolled me over. it helps alot with the pain from the surgeries." The blonde smiled at the dark haired man behind him, the hands on his shoulders warming his insides. _

_"Good good. What about your neck? I heard they fucked up your nerves, but at least your breathing and that makes me happy." Naruto's face heated up at that, his heart speeding up as he stumbled forward. he braced himself for the impact of the squishy but hard walking mats and was surprised to find himself being picked up into the air. _

_"Whoa there, little one. Gotta watch your step. The surgeries might have been a success but your still recovering so you can;t just dive head first" Itachi took the blonde over to his will chair and sat him in it, propping his feet up in the metal foot plates. _

_"S-sorry Itach-san, I just lost my footing please don't be angry" Tears welled up in the blondes blue eyes, and he brought the sleeves up to his eyes to wipe them away,only for them to be brought down by Itachi himself. _

_"Hey, I'm not angry, I just don't want you to hurt yourself. You just got out of surgery a few days ago and you definitely don't need to rupture any stitches." Itachi whispered as he wiped the tears from the blondes eyes. _

_"Promise?" Naruto asked, ducking his head as a blush rose to his cheeks. _

_"I swear" Itachi smiled at the cute display in front of him and kissed the blondes cheek. He knew he shouldn't have but he was just to adorable for his own sake and now that the knew the little blonde was going to live he wanted to show him all the affection he could. He wanted to build something with this person; damned the pain at the end of the road. He wanted Naruto. Forever ad always._

"Tachi.. Itachi!" Said raven jumped as a hand came towards his face, he ducked out of range quickly and glared at his younger brother.

"Hey! You wouldn't snap out of it so I was going for last resort!" Sasuke gave his brother an offended look and took off his coat as he walked over to one of the couches nestled in the corner of his brother's office.

"Forget it. What did you want to talk about?" Itachi grumbled as he stood up and walked over to the couch opposite the one his brother rested upon.

"Naruto. Some things.. have happened. Over the years. And we thought it was about time you knew about it." Sasuke chewed his lip. Honestly he didn't think he should be telling his brother without having consulted the blonde about his feelings on it, but he was tired of keeping his brother out of the loop and his parents agreed with him.

"What things?" Itachi drew out the 's' to hint at his irritation with the beating around the bush.

"I know you and Naruto have some history. Well now you have even more history. I mean you have a fucking legacy-"

"Sasuke spit. it. out." Itachi growled as he leaned forward, his hands clenched together between his legs.

"Well you remember that night you and Naruto spent together? Well Naruto has, special insides, if you will, and he can conceive even as a man and that night you impregnated him so now he has two kids. One named Naoki and the other Ryouta and they are like the prefect mixture of you guys and they are really adorable and it's all too much because Naruto still hasn't recovered and I know you haven't. I can see it in your eyes, every time you see a couple walk past us when were on business trips. You try and hide it but I see it! I see it Itachi! and I know you haven't given up on him and I know he still loves you so please... please help him. And your kids. They need their father, Itachi" Sasuke finished in a rush, he took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch, having gotten up during his little speech.

"W-what? What the fuck are you talking about Sasuke?" Itachi snarled, his eyes flashing.

Sasuke hurriedly dug in the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out his wallet and an envelope, he opened the wallet and held it out to Itachi.

"These, these are your boys, Ryo and Nao, they're twins, born on Nov 19th, 2010" Sasuke said as he slid the envelop across the table towards his brother. Itachi took the wallet and stared at the picture. One, the smaller one, had long platinum blonde hair that looked as fair as his skin complexion, big blue eyes and a smile that could light up the night. The other one, he was at least a head taller than the blonde boy, had choppy, shoulder length blonde hair with black streaks flowing through the blonde, his small but bright smile reached his deep set nearly black eyes.

'They look like mine' Itachi thought as he stared at the picture, his eyes moving to the bigest blonde.

"Naruto.." Itachi whispered as he stared at the picture for a little bit longer befor ehe finally looked up towards his brother.

"In that envelope, are pictures of the boys and Naruto and the family, And Kisame the bodyguard." Itachi raised an eyebrow at that one as he picked up the envelope.

"Why do Naruto and the kids need a bodyguard?" Itachi asked as he opened the white enevelope and took out the pictures.

"Well, although you left and haven't had any contact with Nartuo in a little ove 5 years, people still hold grudges, how they found out, we could never find any trace and we still don't know who it is." Sasuke mumbled as he dragged his hand through his hair.

"We?" Itachi asked as he looked through the photos, a smile sliding onto his face as he looked at one of the whole family. 'Those must be his siblings, I'm glad they finally made it to him' Sasuke smiled as he watched his brother, tears actually coming to his eyes.

"Father, Mother, Obito and I. When he first started getting them we just wrote them off as weird people trying to get a rise out of the blonde. Then they started saying crazy things like Itachi-same is mine and you will never have him, he doesn't want your bastard kids either! that's why he left!" Itachi stiffened at that, his eyes growing red with anger.

"How dare they speak like that about Naruto and his kids, _our_ kids!" Itachi snarled, venom lacing his words. Sasuke merely smiled at his brother, glad to have the Itachi from ten years ago back.

"Calm down boy. We'll get them eventually. Uncle Madara and Obito have been working at hacking their maneframe in order to get through their firewalls so they can at least get the IP adress and trace it back." Sasuke said in a soothing voice, hoping to push some of that calm into his brother.

Itachi settled back down and went back to staring at the pictures.

"How long have you known about him? O rmore like how long have you all known?" Itachi asked aloud, setting the pictures down on top of the envelope and folding his hands under his chin.

Sasuke gulped as Itachi laid his searing gaze on him, daring him to lie.

"W-we've all known for the past ten years, but father didn't want to tell you because he wanted you to accomplish all the things you had set out to do after you left the recuperation camp when Naruto was healthy. Don't hate him, us, Itachi. Dad and mom have been taking really good care of him and the boys and everyone is so close and we're sorry we didnt tell you sooner but Naruto just kept saying no. No because you wouldn't want him ro the boys or No, because you didn't need something like that in your life and it was getting painful to watch and we decided to just come out an dtell you whether Naruto wanted it or not. You needed to know."

'God this is getting tiring' Sasuke thought to himself, gauging his brother's reactions to the news. Itachi's nostils flared, his eyes flashed, but he remained mostly calm about the situation. Until he slammed his foot through the glass table and toss the metal frame across the room, into the wall where it crashed to the floor in a heap.

"I see." Was all he said before he sat back down, his head resting in his hands.

Sasuke waited, way too scared to say anything to brother after that. Itachi spoke first.

"I want to see Naruto. I want to say all the things I couldnt say back then. I want to say, I love you."

_...At the studio..._

"Okay, you guys have worked hard. That's enough for the day. Cool down time." Naruto said as he turned on The Heartbeat Song.

_"This is my Heartbeat Song and I'm gonna play it, Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long, Oh up up all night long, You, where the hell did you come from? You're a different, different kind of fun And I still used to feeling it nooooow"_

Obito and his group pulled Naruto into this weird group hug thing as they danced around and Naruto couldn't help but laugh as they all spun around, danced out and danced back in, squishing him in the center.

_"Now, I got pins and needles on my tongue, Anticipating what's to come, Like a finger on a loaded guuuun, I can feel it rising, Temperature inside me, Haven't felt it for a loooong time"_

_...Outside..._

Sasuke led Itachi down the street, his gloved hands buried deep inside the pockets of his trench coat so the cold weather wouldnt nip at them. They stopped in front of a window and Itachi's eyes widened. He had just gotten done looking at pictures of the blonde but nothing compared to seeing him in person, perfectly healthy and smiling, that bright innocence twinkling there as he danced.

Itachi found himself following his brother into the dance studio. They walked down a short hallway that led to all the rooms inside the building and stopped in front of the double doors to Naruto's.

_"This is my Hearteat song, and I'm gonna play it, Been son long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long, Oh up up all night long, This is my Heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it, Turn it on, But I know you can take it up up up all night, Oh up up all night long"_

The song bled clearly into the hallway where the two brother's stood, Itachi towering over Itachi as Sasuke looked up at him.

"Are you ready brother?" Itachi inclined his head, Sasuke pushed open the doors, immediately catching the attention of the blonde headed dance teacher.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?!" Naruto ran over and hugged the bigger man, well bigger than him, a smile on his face.

"I have a surprise for you." Sasuke said and stepped out of the way of the door to reveal Itachi.

"Hello, Naruto." Said blonde inclined his head, Kisame and Obito who were evavedropping, waiting for the moment when the shit hit the fan. And hit the fan it did. Maybe?

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed up at the dark haired man.

A/N: Alrighty! That is chapter Three! Itachi appears! He wasn't going to but I didn't want to delay him so I squished 3 and four together and Ta-Da! This is not gonna be some weird song fic or whatever, but it will have alot of music in it considering Naruto is a dance teacher yenno? I hope you guys like the music choices. It's kind of my mood music. That's why I put them at the begining for you guys to listen to while you read the chapter. Also I hope, If I have any on this story, that none of my gay guys take offense to the term 'prissy gay', me and my friends use it as a term of endearment and most of them are gay bottoms anyway. Lol! Okay night. It's like 11: 32 in Texas and my eyes are watering. Review, favorite, follow? Until next time, darlings. XoXo

-Meep


	4. The Dinner Part One

...Do I Know You? Revised...

Summary: AU. At 15 years old Naruto is a small, frail boy with many disablities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itach, finds out the truth, he notices just how much Naruto has grown when Sasuke takes him to the studio. Only problem is..."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man.

Warnings: OOCness, Fluff, Violence, Yaoi, Smut. Mpreg. You get the picture.

Pairing(s): ItaNaru, KisaSasu, ShikaKyuu, SasoDei, ChoIno, KakaIru.

A/N: Don't judge my pairings, I wanted them to be different. If you have a problem with it, don't put that in a review because I honestly won't care. I will just delete it. Anyways, on a lighter note. Should I give Temari a love interest? I mean in all the stories I've read it's always Shikamaru, but they are siblings in this story so it's like Uhhhh. Help?

Thank you for all the favorites and follows but really. Reviews would be appreciated, honestly. If I don't know you're looking it what's the point of writing it.

Mood music? Bad by Tablo(kpop), Bad boy by Big Bang(kpop), I'm OK by 4Minute(kpop), Love Like Honey by Pretty Ricky(r&amp;b) Get up by Ciara(hip hop) and Back to start by SoMo(r&amp;b) For the first time by The script(i dont even know)I listen to it all. Just some songs if you guys want to listen to them while ya' read.

"You can't fight fate"

"Hey Naruto! We're out!" The blonde turned around in time to see the people that had come to today's hip hop lessons leaving.

"Alright Kiba! You guys be careful!" Naruto yelled back across the room, waving as he did so.

"We will! See ya tomorrow!" Kiba and the others waved as they left through the backroom to go out the back way, leaving Obito, Sasuke, Kisame, Itachi and Naruto the only people in the room.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke and Itachi, a smile on his face, he extended his hand to Itachi with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hi, you must be related to these knuckleheads", Naruto pointed to Obito and Sasuke,"I'm Naruto Namikaze, and you? Sasuke never surprises me with such handsome men" Naruto snickered out. Itachi stood frozen for a second before he wrapped his much larger hand around Naruto's, shaking the smaller hands in his a few times. When he made to drop it Naruto looked up him, a strange expression in his eyes.

"I feel like I really know you from somewhere." Naruto dropped his hand as his finger tapped his little chin.

"Sasuke help me out here!" Said raven had a shocked expression on his face, he really didn't know what to do in this situation. His mind was whirling with things he could say but didn't know how to say it.

"My name is Ita, I'm a cousin of Obito's, I've been staying with my uncle Madara for a while." Itachi said coolly, his gaze nonwavering as Naruto stared him down.

"Oh, Obito why haven't you ever told me about him! I thought he was Itachi. Speaking of.. Sasuke I think I'm ready. I thought about it all night, and this morning and I think it's time.

'Well too damn late for that, Dobe' Sasuke thought sulkily as he watched Naruto gather his stuff and pull his keys out of his coat pocket.

"Think you can get him to come to 'The Shark' tonight? I'm going to bring the boys with me, it's time they met their father" Naruto continued to speak even though there was a complete stranger in their mist, he just kind of assumed this Ita person was in on the secret.

"Y-Yeah, sure I can." Sasuke was casting cautious glances towards his brother as he stood by the door and watched the blonde 'dance' around the room, putting up chairs, hanging up t-shirts, closing up the window and cutting off the lights.

"You okay? You're lookin' a little flushed" Naruto smacked Sasuke's cheeks before he slid his satchel onto his shoulder and waited for them all to duck out of the room before he closed the double doors and clicked the automatic lock on his keyring.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Kisame you should keep a closer eye on your guy" Naruto said, giggling at his own ryhme.

"I always do" Kisame gave Sasuke a pointed look, nodding his head in another direction as they all stepped out into the cold weather.

"Well, me and Ita have to get going. I'll be sure to inform Itachi of tonight's engagement, Naru." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek, Kisame on the lips and hugged Obito before he turned to Itachi who stood off to the side watching Naruto.

"it was nice meeting you, Naruto." Itachi also kissed naruto on the cheek, even though he was a stranger in the blonde's eyes before he shook both Kisame and Obito's hands and walked off with Sasuke oblivious to the blush Naruto was sporting.

"Obito did you drive?" Naruto asked the tall, pale boy standing next to him as he pulled a fluffy eared cat hat on top of his head, something the boys had got him for his birthday last year.

"No I got dropped off. Think I can catch a ride to work?" Obito flashed his boss a smile when Naruto nodded and started to walk off. Obito turned to Kisame, a look on his sharp Uchiha features.

"Do you think he really forgot Itachi?" Obito whispered to Kisame as they fell back behind the blonde leader.

"It has been 5 years Obi. I wouldn't be surprised. Hell I even look different from 5 years ago." Kisame mumbled back.

"Yeah, but did he really look that different? I mean, maybe because I see him all the time at Uncle's house but-"

Kisame interrupted him then,"Exactly, so you really don't have an excuse."

"Hey, unless you guys want to get left I suggest you speed it up!" Naruto screamed from in front of them. They sped up and walked in time with the small blonde engaging him in conversation all the way to the car.

...Sasuke &amp; Itachi...

"Ita?! That's the best that you could think of?" Sasuke raged at his brother.

"Well what was I supposed to say, Sasuke?! It's me Itachi! He doesn't even remember me for christ sakes." Itachi huffed out, glaring down at his brother. Sasuke merely laughed at that, glad to have the emotional Itachi back.

"Well at least you get to talk to him as Itachi, later tonight. We have lots to do." Sasuke clapped his hands together as they stepped into the elevator at Uchiha &amp; Powers.

"What do you mean lots to do?" Itachi asked as they rode up to the 50th floor.

"We have to get you an outfit of course. You don't want to go see Naruto and the kids tonight looking like a complete and utter scrub, do you?" Sasuke asked in his most mocking voice.

"Scrub?! I never look like a scrub, and my suits are always pressed to the nine's" Itachi snapped.

"To the nine's? God you sound like father" Sasuke laughed out, stepping out of the elevator when it dinged on the 50th floor. Itachi stepped out after him, slipping his coat and gloves off.

"Sakura!" A tall, pink haired woman appeared then, glasses low on her nose as she struutted over to the brother's.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She asked as she flipped open her planner to jot down notes for her young boss.

"I need you to call Neji and have him meet us here with Suits for Itachi, I want a tailcoat design for him tonight, maybe a top hat? I need a manacurist and hair stylist to come with him." Sasuke said as they kept walking towards the office.

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Yes, tell Hinata to meet me in my office." He dismissed Sakura with a wave of his hand and she walked off, planner under her arm.

When they made it to Sasuke's office, down the hall from Itachi's, he closed the door and hit a switch that closed all the blinds in the office and opened a sky light right in the ceiling.

"Why is Hinata coming?" Itachi asked as he sunk into a lush, red velvet colored, high back chair in front of Sasuke's mahogany colored desk.

"She extended an invitation to Naruto about expanding his Sushi bar to other states and she set a meeting for today but I don't want it interfering with your meeting with Naruto in the boys so I want to see if I can get her to reschedule it." Sasuke said as he typed away at his keyboard while he searched through some files on his desk.

"Ah. I see. Aren't you just the caring a caring little Ototuo today." Itachi said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I've always been a caring, little brother, Nii-san" Sasuke said as he closed the files on his desk when someone walked in his door without giving the courtersy of knocking.

"You asked for me Sasuke? I'm quite busy at the moment." Hinata Hyuuga, COO of Hyuuga interprises, a bigger branch of Uchiha &amp; Powers, said in a slightly unentusiastic tone.

"Yes, I need you to reschedule your appointmet with Naruto for another day. Itachi is back and they are going to meet, Naruto and his siblings and have the boys see Itachi for the first time and I want them to have all the time they need." Sasuke said, leveling his cool gaze on the fierce Hyuuga woman.

"That's fine.", Hinata looked down at Itachi, who had clearly fallen asleep in the chair, and smiled. 'Finally' she thought. "Make sure to mention that to Naruto for me? I have meetings back to back and I won't have time to call him and tell him our meeting is canceled. " With a kiss to Itachi's cheek and a blown kiss to Sasuke, Hinata was out of the room again, the door sliding closed behind her.

"Alright. Now that that's done. All we have to do is wait. You've been waiting a long time, haven't you brother?" Sasuke smiled at his sleeping brother in front of him before he picked up his phone to a make a few phone calls of his own.

...At The Shark...

"Oh. Alright then Sasuke, Yeah, Yes I got it. Whatever. Bye Teme" Naruto hung up the phone with a huffed before he got up out of his cozy office chair and left his office. He still had to change into his 'boss/meet Itachi clothes' before the rest of the emeployee's got there.

After he changed into his clothes he went over to the mirrors to check himself out and fix his hair. He smoothed the silk fabric of of the kimono dress he donned an picked at the tight sleeves anxiously. He fixed his collar and wrapped the two parts of the dress closed tightly before he secured it with five pin needles at his left shoulder and three at his waist.

He seriously was contemplating whether or not he should put pants on. In the end, despite how womanly he might look, he didn't pull on any pants and loved how the air grazed his tanned legs through the slits on both sides of the red kimono dress that raced up until it hit his waist.

He smiled at himself in the mirrors before he pulled half his hair up into a a messy in the very top of his head and let the other half fall down around his shoulders and back, a style his brother always pulled off his teenage days, and stuck some black needles through it.

He looked around noticing he didn't have any shoes to match and sighed, he shrugged once deciding that walking bare foot would work with tonight's appearel. He turned towards one of the dark wooden cabinets in the employee break room, where a long black bag was hanging inside. He raised an eyebrow and ripped the sticky note off.

'I went out and bought this for ya, even though it's still snowin' I thought you might enjoy this little gift of mine. For your meetin'. Sighned Kisame.

"Always trust Kisa to get me somethin' eh?" Naruto chuckled as he looked towards the bag.

He unzipped the bag and pulled out a matching robe to his kimono dress, he slipped his arms through the flaring sheer sleeves of the robe and held his arms up, admiring the white baby breath(1) that wrapped around the arms, just like on his dress, except they glittered in the light of the room.

He looked down and noticed there was a little black right in the center of the robe, he grabbed it and hooked it to the other side of the robe. He gazed at himself in the mirror some more, loving the way the robe hung on him just right, opening at the chest like his dress and legs where a train pooled around his waist from it's place below a red bow at his lower back.

With a giggle, he slipped his hands into the sleeves of his robe and left the room, the train dragging on the wooden floors as he did so. He walked past his office and slipped around the V.I.P and party rooms before he was startled. A very manly squeal leaving his lips.

"Mommy!" Naruto was tackled around the hips by his little darlings, stumbing back a few steps with a laugh. He tossed his train back so he wouldn't tip and bent down towards his boys.

"My babies! When did you get here?" Naruto kissed both of their forehead's before he straightened up, a hand on both of their heads.

"Just now, we were comin' to look for ya" Naoki said in his quiet voice, his tiny hand gripping Naruto's robe.

"Oh how was your day?" Naruto looked between his boys, their big eyes shining back up at him.

"Oh it was great! Like always. Uncle Shika and Uncle Kyuu came and picked us up in the limo and gave us candy." Ryo said, digging in his pocket for the leftovers.

"Oh, spoiling you rotten already I see. Where are those bastards anyway?" Naruto covered his mouth quickly, his eyes gliding away from his boys in an attempt to look innocent.

"Mommy! Bad words or bad for the soul! That's what grandpa always says." Ryo said, a lolipop now stuffed in his mouth.

"Yes! Yes I know. He loved to lecture me about that all the time. Let's go find your uncles shall we?" Naruto's feeble attempt at changing the subject worked because they boys grabbed onto his hands and led him from the back area and into the V.I.P area's.

Naruto smiled down at his twin boys as they 'dragged' him along. 'God, I'm finally doing it. They're finally going to meet their dad. And I'm going to see Itachi after 5 long years.' He sighed and pulled his boys to a stop, crouching down in front of them.

"So guys today is a big day!" Naruto tried to sound excited as he brushed the boys bangs out of their faces.

"Why mama?" Nao asked, his left hand gripping his brothers as he stared at Naruto.

"Well today, you're going to meet your father. And I know he's really excited to meet you guys." He fixed Ryouta's collar, smiling at them both, the shock on their faces evident.

"Is that why Uncle's made us dress up before we came here?" Naruto nodded, smiling when he finally realized the little kimono's the boys were wearing. Ryo had on a tight silver kimono that buttoned closed right at the corner of his right hip and stopped just under his belly button. Puffy, black silk pants covering his legs that trailed down to his feet where he had on tiny Toms, just like his brother. 'That silver, same color as your father's eyes' Naruto mused to himself.(2)

Nao on the other hand was wearing a along honey colored kimono dress like shirt that was also slit up the sides like his mommy's but stopped right as it hit the tops of his thighs to preserve his five year old modesty and showed off his cropped white silk pants. A dragon, Naruto knew because he picked it out, was on the back, his mouth open as it spewed fire. The blonde haired adult smiled sadly at the memories that came back with the thoughts of dragons. (3)

"Yo, Naruto." The blonde beauty and his twins looked up as Shikamaru and his husband walked up. Naruto brightened as he saw Shikamaru and Kyuubi walk up to them, also decked out for the dinner with Itachi. Of course Naruto would have his siblings and their counterparts there, he couldn't do it alone.

"Shika, Kyuu! How are you guys?" Naruto sauntered over to them, giving both of them tight hugs.

"Good Kit, here to support your troublesome..situation" Shikamaru grumbled, pushing his hand through his brown, shoulder length locks.

"Shika-" Kyuubi moved to say something but Naruto beat him to it.

He grabbed Shikamaru by the long hairs on his chin and yanked him down to his height. A scary look in his blue eyes. "Lisen here you.. coyote if you will, if you call my situation", Naruto raised his free hand to make air quotes on the word situation,"Troublesome again, I will end you." He growled. Kyuu smiled behind the fan he had in his hand at the semi-scared look he through at his younger brother when he let him go.

"Kapishe? Good boy. Come along boys, the minions will start arriving any minute now. Naruto held out his hands to his little ones and they ran up to grabbed them, smiles on there faces, even though their 'mom' just let a sliver of his BAMF-ness(4) show.

"Sometimes I wonder about you two" Kyuubi said with a laugh towards his husband as they too followed Naruto back to the front.

...Sasuke &amp; Itachi...

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke called from the other side of the bedroom door. Having changed the outfit idea earlier that Sasuke was now completely anxious to see how Neji's idea had come to fruition.

"Almost" Itachi said from inside his bedroom. With a sigh Sasuke sat back down on the couch that was facing away from the bedroom, pulling his cardigan from under his bum(5). He loved Naruto dearly but he seriously could not pulled off that 'asian persuasion' look Naruto portayed everynight. So he went for something simple, a tight black v-neck shirt with all the uttons open, a long fringed-back(6) cardigan, some distressed skinnies and a pair of black combat boots.

The sound of a door opening and the click of expensive shoes hitting the floor alerted Sasuke that Itachi had finally came out of the room. Sasuke turned around and sighed at how great his friends were, honestly, only they could pull the stick out of Itachi's ass in only a matter of hours.

'Neji, my friend, you are a god.' Sasuke thought with a smile.

"So how do I look then?" Itachi asked as he stood there in front of his brother with his hands in his pocket.

"Like 'The Rock' only with slightly paler skin, way longer hair, and less meaty but still muscled. You get me? Of course you do." Sasuke got up from the couch and walked over to his brother analyizing the look rather closely.

Itachi's hair was no longer straight or in a pony tail, it was in the form of beautiful waves that fell over his shoulders, in his eyes and down his back. He had on a long black coat, leather, that had gold buttons on the wrists and collar, no shirt and black suit pants that were cleanched at his narron hips with a slim black belt. Shiny black red bottoms(7) we're on his feet.

"I think I should put the sweater on, I don't want to expose the boys to the tattoos." Itachi said, turning back to go don the sweater to his outfit. Sasuke pulled him back, receiving a glare from his older brother who leered over him. Sasuke ignred it, turning his nose up at his brother.

"Why? Are you gonna be cold or something?" Sasuke sneered, he really didn't want Itachi to put the shirt on and ruin Neji's vision.

"I just told u why,dipshit" Itachi snarled. Sasuke faked a hurt look and crossed his arms across his chest leveling a mocking glare on his brother.

"Naruto has gotten many tattoos since he grew up, the boys know what they are and they are already whining about getting some of their own at the age of five. So get over yourself." Sasuke laughed out.

"Naruto has tattoos? Of what? Where? When?" Itachi stuttered out, not believing his ears.

"Yes. Just said that. He has one of a dragon on his spine, god I remember being there for that one, it hurt. Um his has some weird Kanji's on the back of his neck, but since I've fallen out of practice I couldn't read what they and he wouldn't tell me, little devil. And then he has a silver cresent moon on the right side of his collarbone with a date underneath it, of course he didn't tell me what that one means either. Oh and some weird spiral like tattoo over his belly button that has black vines growing out of it and up his stomach right towards his heart where he got a crack tattooed there to look like the vines were digging into a crack over his heart, really awesome." Sasuke finished all at once.

Itachi stared at his brother for a second, a hand to his own torso.

"Sasuke what does the dragon look like?" Itachi asked as he absentmindely rubbed his full torso dragon tattoo that wrapped around to his back. Where it breathed blue fire down Itachi's back, it's silver eyes ablaze. Sasuke gazed at his brother dragon tattoo and noticed the new addition of shiny blue scales, where before it was just the silhouette of a dragon, the eyes fire and scales having to be filled in later. When Itachi felt he had found that missing piece.

"Come to think of it, his breathes silver fire up towards the kanji's on his neck, it has silver eyes and has...silver scales...Oh" Sasuke finished, a hand on his mouth.

"So he got it I see" Itachi gave a dark laugh before he walked back into his room, grabbed up his keycard, wallet and cell phone, he walked back out, passed Sasuke and out the apartment door. Sasuke face palmed, grabbed his cellphone and bag and rushed out after Itachi, swiping his keycard to lock the door behind himself.

...At The Shark...

"Okay Sui, I need 2 boats of Sushi brought out to us. I need the Alaskan rolls, some veggie ones, California, Tempura, and The Dragon Rolls. Also I need some miso ramen for myself and bowls of rice for everyone." He rattled off for Suigetsu who wrote everything down quickly.

"Yes Naru-sama" He laughed at the ridiculous name for the fifth time since he'd arrived at work for his shift, come to find out only the front part of 'The Shark' was open tonight and the back part was reserved for the family dinner.

"Any drinks?"

"White wine." Kyuubi, Naruto and Deidara said at the same time.

"Ack, no. Sui bring me some aged red please and thank you." Ino said, sipping her ice water out of a wine glass.

"And for the men?"

Shikmaru looked up from his spot next to the twins who were playing some game he rememembered being called, 'Super Smash Bros' and stared at Suigetsu for a second before he said what he wanted and went back to watching the twins play on their DS'.

"I'll have what Ino is having." Sasori said as he continued to nuzzled Deidara with his nose. The most affection he could show with the twins there.

"Gimmie a beer" Choji said as he wrapped his arm around Ino who fed him a piece of shrimp.

"I want water of course." Kisame said as if he was a guest at the dinner, which he was, but of course he would need to help Suigetsu.

"Get yer ass up and help the poor boy" Naruto hissed in a quiet tone so the boys wouldn't hear it. With a groan Kisame stood up and waited for Suigetsu to finished taking the orders.

"Naruto what do the boys want?" The blue haired boy asked as he put his note pad away.

"Nao wants a strawberry smoothie and Ryo wants a rootbeer."

"Are you sure? With sushi?" Suigetsu asked, a fang peeking out over his lips.

Naruto snapped and the boys looked up from their towards their mommy who gave them a sweet smile as he asked them what they wanted to drink with their sushi.

"Strawberry smoothie"

"Rootbeer. Large please."

Naoki and Ryouta said at the same time before they got the okay to return to their game, Naruto smiled towards Suigetsu who looked a little shocked and grossed out but said nothing more before he ws dragging Kisame off to help him with the food and drinks.

Naruto looked around the table at the oversized booth, made just for huge gatherings like this one, a noticed his Temari wasn't there.

"Where's Tema? I thought she was comin'." Naruto asked as he dipped a piece of shrimp into the butter in one of the little bowls on the table and popped it into his mouth.

"She said, and I quote,'I refuse to come and be the only one there without a partner, it's really all too grave. But tell Naru I love him and he has my support through all of this" Kyuubi said as Shikamaru bit off the shrimp Kyuubi had picked up for him.

"Jesus that woman" Naruto just sighed and resigned himself to the fact Temari wasnt going to be there.

Just then, the door to the room slid open causing everyone to look towards it.

"Well that was fast-" Naruto abruptly shut up when a tall, broad shouldered and well muscled figure stepped through the doorway with Sasuke coming in after it. Naruto ignored the other raven in favour of the one standing just inside the room and staring at the frozen blonde. Silver eyes stared into his big blue ones behind a pair of black rimmed glasses(8) and Naruto almost choked on the reality of it all.

"Ita..Itachi?" Naruto asked timidly as he slid out of the booth on shaky legs and started to walk towards the figure. That's when the boys looked up from their game and watched as their mommy approached the dark haired figure by the door.

"Hi, Naruto" Itachi with a bow of his head. Naruto paused before he was running towards Itachi and jumping into his arms, not caring if his robe's train got tangled on the way. Itachi caught him, his stong arms immediately cradling Naruto to him. One of Itachi large hands burried itself in Naruto's hair while the other pressed against the small of his back.

Naruto felt the tears come but he didn't care, he just wanted to hold Itachi against him and never let him go this time as he burrowed against Itachi's neck, his hands gripping the collar there. Naruto's shoulder's shook as he gripped Itachi tighter, the sobs coming on strong as the weight he'd had on his shoulder's all these years was finally lifted.

"Naruto, don't cry my love. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Itachi cooed at the sobbing blonde, rubbing one of his hands up and down Naruto's back. The raven felt tears prickling his eyes as well so he turned and left the room, the blonde still wrapped tightly around him, inclining his head towards his brother. He walked to the a closed off area of the V.I.P rooms and found a room that had a soft glow coming out of it. Pillows were strewn everywhere of different colors and sizes. Itachi walked in and settled down into some, Naruto firmly settled into his lap.

"Itachi-i" Naruto's voice hitched on the end and wrapped his small arms around the larger man's neck.

"Please don't cry anymore, Naruto" Itachi whispered when Naruto finally lifted his head to look up at Itachi.

"I-itachi-san, I'm sorry, for everything, for not telling you about the kids, for having sex with you and not telling you about my 'condition', I'm sorry I even came to the camp." Naruto sniffled as he rubbed at his eyes, a sob ripping through his body once more as the sentiment he used to use with Itachi slipped out.

Itachi slipped a finger under Naruto's chin, lifting it up so he could meet Naruto's eyes head on. The shine in them had dimmed considerably from what he rememebered and that caused him a great deal of pain. Itachi slid his hands around Naruto's neck and pulled him foward, crashing his lips against Naruto's. Said blonde gasped and tried to pull away, his smaller hands pushing at the raven's chest half heartedly.

Itachi merely grabbed Naruto's hands in one of his and contuined kissing him, his tongue rolling across the londe's lips for entrance. With a soft whimper Naruto opened his mouth to Itachi and he immediately slid his tongue inside, the long appendage curling around Naruto's ina loving notion. Naruto mewled and slid his arms up and around Itachi's neck, raising his up on his knees so he could kiss Itachi better.

The raven growled, slipping his hands around Naruto's waist under the robe as he ravished the blondes mouth, his nips and bites getting a little rougher as he found the slit's in the side of Naruto's dress. He slid his hands up and over Naruto's ass, digging his nails in the tender skinned back where he knew the blonde blonde's lower back dimples lie. He dug two of his fingers into the holes and Naruto tossed his head back.

"Ita-chi" Naruto gasped out as Itachi continued to massage them with his two fingers, his teeth nipping at the visible skin of Naruto's chest, the diamond shaped hole providing more than enough room.

"Naruto.." Itachi whispered into the blonde's ear, smirking when he felt the blonde shiver to from the sound of his voice. He pulled his hands back down, gripping Naruto's ass in the process causing the blonde to jerk.

"Never say things like that, I've loved you from the very start and nothing could change that. Not when I left, not the ilnessess' you had or the fact that you had two of my children, I will love them just as much as a I love you. Besides, if I didn't love you I wouldn't remember our promise."

Naruto looked down at the dragon on Itachi's chest, his fingers ghosting over the sparking blue scales the same color of his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed a patch of them that melted over Itachi's shoulder. Gasping when Itachi bit his ear, licking it afterwards.

"And I damn sure wouldn't remember all your weak spots" Itachi bit deeply into the part where Naruto's neck met his shoulder and Naruto cried out in utter pleasure, his eyes fluttered closed as he shuddered against Itachi.

"Tachi koi" Naruto groaned, his eyes flashing brightly as they burned with the passion that was his, Itachi.

"And you better remember it" Itachi husked into Naruto's ear.

"Of course I will" Naruto murmered, kissing Itachi's full lips once more an dpulling away quickly so it didn't get to heated.

"Are you ready to meet my family and my boys? Well our boys" Naruto whiepred shyly, his eyes downcast.

"Yes I'm ready to meet our boys." Itachi said back, a smile sliding onto his lips as his the blonde in his lap smiled up at him, eyes shining brightly.

"Okay let's go. You'll definately love them." Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand as he bounced up and waited till the bigger man got up before he started to pull him from the room.

Itachi pulled him back, pressing a kiss against his lips again, his silver eyes sparkling along with Naruto. "If they are anything like you i'm sure I will." He laughed out.

The blonde blushed heavily before he turned back around and started pulling Itachi back towards the room with the others.

For those who don't know:

Baby breath are little flowers that are white or pink I think, today they were white.

I gave Itachi silver eyes because quite frankly black or brown was just boring.

The design of Naoki's kimono outfit refer back to Itachi's and Naruto's tattoo promise and the Ronin gang from Saint's row the video game. Althought they have a bright yellow and normal white pants instead of cropped.

BAMF-ness: Bad Ass Mother Fucker

Bum: Is like the british equivalent to an ass, as we americans say it. I say bum too but whatever since I am both.

Fringed-back: It's just a really cute cardigan that has a frindge like at the bottom of it.

Red Bottoms: Are shoes made by Christian Louboutin and they are quite expensive. If you have ever seen Justin Timberlake's video Mirror's and you paid attention to his shoes you know what I am talking about.

Itachi in the past wore glasses because of his astigmatism so I had him put them on so Naruto would actually recognize him this time.

Kimonos: I wish I could draw. I made up Naruto's Kimono outfit and Itachi's also. Sasuke's well I have friendly that dress that all the time so easy peasy lemon squeezy.

A/N: ItachiNaruto action yay! God. I finally finished it after daysssss. I started writing this to finish it at around 10pm Monday and I didn't finish till 2:00Am Tuesday guys. My fingers were hurt. And it's definately hard to type with nails sometimes. My pinkies felt like they had arthritis or some shit. Okay review? favorite? I'll love u forever? I'll stone you if you don't. XoXo

P-fucking-S: I'm on spring break and I decided to visit my grandmother who doesn't have WiFi! So it was very difficult to get this off my laptop into my gmail and onto my Polaris app where I could copy and paste which took me 20 damn minutes holy balls. I just really wanted to this get this out for you guys so I hope you appreciate it.

-Meep


	5. The Dinner Part Two

_...Do I Know You? Revised..._

_Summary: AU. At 15 years old Naruto is a small, frail boy with many disablities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itach, finds out the truth, he notices just how much Naruto has grown when Sasuke takes him to the studio. Only problem is..."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man._

_Warnings: OOCness, Fluff, Violence, Yaoi, Smut. Mpreg. You get the picture. _

_Pairing(s): ItaNaru, KisaSasu, ShikaKyuu, SasoDei, ChoIno, KakaIru._

_A/N: The fifth chapter, yeah! So I don't have much to say but thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Although people keep reading the old version and following it and such it makes me mad but, I appreciate the feedback I get on this one. So thank you and enjoy!_

_For Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. Because you wanted some smut._

_Music: The Family guy theme song. Lol. It was on in the background._

_**Love-**_

_**Is Patient**_

_**Is Kind**_

_**It does not Envy**_

_**It does not Boast**_

_**It is not Proud**_

_**It is not Rude **_

_**It is not Self Seeking**_

_**It is not easily Angered**_

_**Keeps no record of Wrongs**_

_**Does not delight in Evil **_

_**Rejoices with the truth**_

_**Always Protects**_

_**Always Trusts**_

_**Always Hopes**_

_**Always Perserveres**_

_**Love, Never fails.**_

_...Flash Back..._

_Naruto was sitting on a wooden platform that sat atop a lake, the blue-green water shining as the sun hit it from above the trees. He was laying back against the wooden planks of the bridge, eyes closed, the sun hitting his exposed golden skin since he was only in a pair of swim trunks._

_'The sun feels so good on my skin. And I'm almost done with therapy, life is great." Naruto sighed contentedly in his head as he spread his arms out eagle style. _

_"Naruto?" Said blonde sat up quickly, the strain on his neck making him gasp out in pain as he rubbed the stitches on the sides of his neck. He heard hurried foot steps before he felt strong hands on his shoulders and a gentle hand pushing his out of the way. _

_"Easy. Easy. Don't want to loosen up those stitches and hurt yourself." The baritone voice whispered into the blonde's ear and he instantly relaxed._

_"You're right. Itachi-san" Naruto sighed out as he was pulled in between a pair of legs and the hand on his neck pulled away before being replaced with two fingers and a sanitizing wipe. _

_"Itachi is fine. I've been looking for you all day. Were you out here the whole time?" The raven sighed out as he put a piece of gauze against each sides of Naruto's neck and started to wrapped some more gauze strips, firmly, around the patch of gauze and his neck to keep the blonde from irritating his stitches anymore. _

_"Yes. I like to enjoy the sun on my skin, now that I can, mostly, walk out here alone." Itachi smiled softly down at the boy in between his legs as he snapped the strip of gauze and attached the metal clip that held the end piece to the rest of the strip before putting the supplies back in the back at his hip._

_"I bet. How're your legs? I know I always ask, but I always worry about you." Itachi said, rubbing Naruto's shoulder's lightly. _

_"I'm glad, that you worry, it makes me feel loved. They're okay. No pain. Although the gauze patches make my legs itch and I still have to stick that roll of tissue under the heel of my foot when I goto the bathroom eveything is okay." Itachi chuckled at the bathroom thing which made Naruto huff and turn gingerly towards the raven haired man behind him,sitting sideways. _

_"You know.. " Naruto started before he looked away, not wanting to look at Itachi now._

_"What? What is it Naru?" The blonde tensed at the nickname before he stilled again and leaned against the raven, his shoulder pressing into Itachi's chest._

_"Before I came here. And I was in school, people would make fun of me because of my disabilities but I tried my hardest not to let it get me down. Even when they would jab at my neck or kick my legs. Because having a 'disease' was 'not cool' and it was 'gross' and crap like that. I used to cry myself to sleep every night because I thought it would never get better and it'd never go away." The blonde stopped, his eyes watering as he bowed his head, leaning it against Itachi's chest where the raven wrapped an arm around it gently, laying a kiss atop the blonde hair._

_"My Cavernous Lymphangioma was easy to deal with, the twitching didn't hurt so bad but it was always cut off my air supply to the point where my parents had to put the machine on me. It was my legs that pissed me off the most, having to limp everywhere and stagger, and lean to one side most of the time was just so.. disgusting to me and it hurt to think of myself that way. Now it's gone and I couldn't be happier. I'm finally.. healthy and I can walk and I can breath and I have you and your family and the support of my mom and dad and-" The blonde's words were cut off by a shoulder shaking sob, his hands pushing into his eyes to stifle the tears. _

_Careful of the blonde's wounded legs, he turned him around and dragged the blonde's small hands down, kissing them both before he wiped away the tears sliding down the tanned cheeks, even as the one in his eyes started to fall. _

_"Itachi..Why are you crying?!" Naruto gasped, his hands immediately going to wipe them away as they slid from under Itachi's glasses. Itachi though, gripped the hands and pulled Naruto into a soft kiss, his full lips pushing softly against the plump ones beneath his. _

_Naruto's eyes closed as he kissed back, his eyes sliding closed as he gripped the raven's shoulders in a tight grip. Itachi pulled back before he lost control and smiled down at the tiny blonde in his arms, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. _

_"Naruto I'm sorry you had to go through that. I will never ever let anything like that happen to you ever again. i don't want you to feel pain. You're so strong and so beautiful. Could I hold you?" Itachi whispered to the blonde between his legs, dreading the answer to be no. _

_"I-I-.. I don't know. I'll have to think about it but I promise I'll have an answer for you! Believe it!" On shaky legs the blue eyed blonde boy got up and staggered away from the lake area and the man of his dreams. _

_...The next day..._

_Naruto was laying in Itachi's bed, his hands rested on the raven's shirt covered chest, his head resting upon them._

_"You know Itachi, I've always wanted to have kids. Beautiful kids that looked just like me and my beloved. I wanted them to have brains and beauty like me of course. And be kind and caring and just all that they could be. It would make me so happy." Naruto gazed up at the raven, who had been tracing patterns on Naruto's forehead stopped, his index finger landing right in the center of the blonde's forehead._

_"I'm sure one day, with your beloved-" Itachi had started through clenched teeth before he was cut off by a quiet Naruto._

_"I decided yesterday.. That I want. I want you to hold me" Naruto said, his voice so soft Itachi thought he'd heard him wrong. _

_Itachi slipped from under the blonde and settled above him instead, his hands resting on either side of the little blonde's head, fists clenched. _

_**THIS IS SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT **_

_"I want you." The simple statement gave Itachi all the reassurance he needed before he was claiming he blonde's pink, plump lips with his own in a feral way. He slid between the blonde's legs, nudging the bandaged one out of the way with his hip. Naruto moaned as Itachi nipped and suckled his lips into his own mouth, his tongue sliding across the swollen appendage._

_"Itachi-san" Naruto groaned as the lips moved away from his lips and a hot tongue trailed over his jaw before it stopped and teased the fresh bandages around Naruto's neck, sending a shocking sliver of pressure down the blonde's spine. _

_Naruto gasped when his shirt was removed, the buttons being ripped open, as the tongue dived down again, a pair of lips joining it immediately as it licked along Naruto's pec-less chest ferociously. Itachi's tongue circled a pink nipple before his full lips enclosed the tiny nub and sucked on it harshly causing Naruto to arch up into it. He moved over to the next one, a smirk gracing his fingers as his hand slid down the blonde's flat stomach, towards the drawstring of his joggers where he untied the black string as he continued to lave at the tiny nipple. _

_He slid his tongue down the blondes chest after he deemed the nipple to be thoroughly 'loved', and dipped it into a almost nonexistent belly button, where his lips met the heated flesh of his soon to be lover and started to suck fervently. _

_"Ah! Itachi! Not so hard!" Naruto moaned down at the man, his stomach muscles clenching and unclenching beneath the biting lips. Itachi merely twirled his tongue teasingly around the little hole as the raven yanked the blonde's joggers down till it hit his knees where he paused in his enjoyment to carefully pull the pants off his bed mate. Naruto smiled up at Itachi softly as the raven gave him a heated look, even as he took his time pulling the black joggers and boxers off the blonde's body. _

_When he was done he settled back down between the blonde legs and gazed down at the almost non-existent pubic hair's above the blonde's fully erect cock. _

_"Even at 20, you still sport almost no pubic hair's Naru" Itachi smirked up at the blonde, who's face had scrunched up in the cutest way at Itachi's comment._

_"I don't need-AH!" The tiny blonde on the bed arched up as his arousal was covered in a warm, wet heat that made his toes curl delicious and his hips twitch in a needy way as the raven dragged his tongue up the underside of the blonde's cock, stopping right at the tip of the head where it dipped in, and wiggled a bit._

_"F-fuuuuuh" The blonde moaned as the raven's free hand came up to fondle his balls while his mouth worked up and down the blonde's small but unexpectedly thick girth. Itachi swirled his tongue around the head of Naruto's cock, his teeth scraping it ever so gently as he hands cupped the balls in a firm hold, tugging them slightly. _

_"Y-yes, Itachi-san! Oh god!" Naruto gasped out, his hips jerking up into the raven's mouth as Itachi bobbed his head up and down in a slow motion as he continued to tug on the balls cupped in his hand. _

_"Do you like this Naru-chan?" Itachi murmered as he hummed around the cock in his mouth, the blonde instantly responding to the vibrations on his cock. _

_"Y-yes. I'm so close 'Tachi" The raven growled at that, he pulled away from Naruto's length which earned him a few whimpers._

_"Just give me a moment Naru" Itachi slid up the blonde's body and kissed his slightly swollen lips before he reached across the blonde's and sifted around in the draw at his nightstand for the lube he kept there. He faltered in his search when a pair of lips clamped around his nipple, a quiet grown escaping as the lips started to suck it into a hot mouth where a tongue swished across it. _

_"Narutoooo" Itachi hissed as the blonde gained more confidence and started to palm Itachi through his sweat pants. Steeling himself, he tried his damnedest not to rock against the hand as his own hand found the bottle of warming lube and quickly grabbed it up out of the drawer. _

_"Enough of that. You're being a bad, bad boy Naruto." Itachi stated as he coated three of his fingers in the orange substance, while his other hand pushed Naruto's legs apart as gently as he could in current heated state. _

_"Oh, Itachi-sama. Are you going to punish me?" Naruto purred. Not even a second had passed after the blonde had spoken the words before Itachi's were covering his again. He pushed his body firmly against the blonde's, melding their lips together in a heated embrace, hsi tongue slipping past Naruto's panting lips to battle his own. _

_When he diecided Naruto was distracted enough he pushed a finger inside the blonde, not one for waiting, he started to move it in and out slowly, curling the long appendage. _

_"Ita.." Naruto whimpered, his hips trying to drag his perenium away from the wiggling finger inside of him. _

_"It's okay Naru. It will get better I promise." Itachi whispered as he pushed the finger around inside of the blonde, searching for his prostate in a flurry of jerky finger movements._

_"Okay.. I trust you." Naruto whispered, wiggling his hips to get more comfortable. Itachi smiled before he pressed down hard on a certain spot inside of the blonde, while his other hand stroked the blonde's cock slowly. _

_"AH! YES, THERE!" Naruto yelled as he pushed back against the raven's finger, hips hips taking turns between jerking up and down , playing onto both of Itachi's skilled hands. _

_"Here?" Itachi said as he slipped two more fingers inside the blonde, pistoning both fingers in and out of the blonde, pushing harshly against his prostate. _

_"Ah! Shit! Yuh-" Naruto came, a garbled moan climbing up and out of his throat as Itachi jerked his cock in a quick manner, watching as rope after rope of white cum spurted out of the blonde's cock and onto his hand. _

_Panting, the blonde fell back against the bed, his short spiky hair in completely disarray and his big blue eyes fogged over by lust. He looked around and found Itachi licking his cum off his hand while staring directly at him. His cock jumped at that and he slid his hand down to it, wrapping his hand around his cock, he started a slow jerking motion bringing his cock back to full hardness. _

_Itachi watched, completely entranced by the sight. He leaned back down and pulled Naruto into a fierce kiss. Naruto moaned at the taste of himself on Itachi's tongue as he pushed his own against the other's, battling for dominance which Itachi easily won. He slid his arms around Itachi's neck, wrapping his hands around the smooth column of skin as he deepened the kiss. _

_With a groan Itachi rubbed the head of his shaft against Naruto's stretched opening, pushing only the tip in before he felt the muscles clamp down on him. _

_"Ugh. Hurts." Naruto moaned, tears coming to his blue eyes. _

_"It'll get better. But you have to relax." Itachi cooed, his thumbs rubbing coothing circles against Naruto's tanned hips. _

_The blonde closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out before he opened them up again and gave Itachi a slight nod. Itachi gave the blonde a tight lipped smile before he thrust his hips forwards in one go, burying himself to the hilt, his hips resting against the blonde's ass cheek's._

_Itachi leaned down towards the trembling blonde, who had bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out at the sudden intrusion, blood pooling where he bit. Itachi licked up the blood, kissing the blonde's lips softly before he leaned back some to stare into the eyes of the blonde beauty._

_"Tell me when I can move love." Itachi said, although he was restraining himself pretty good while inside his lover he could feel it slipping, inch by inch. _

_"M-move." Naruto gasped out as he tried relaxing again so Itachi could move more easily and it wouldn't hurt so much. _

_Itachi immediately started moving, his pulled back slowly before snapping forward, hitting the blonde's prostate immediately. The blonde arched, a strangled moan slipping from his lips as Itachi started a fast pace, his cock hitting that spot deep inside the blonde on each thrust. _

_"Ah, Yes baby please. I need more. Harder!" Naruto groaned as he wrapped his hands tightly around the ravens forearm that rested beside his head. _

_Itachi grunted before he started cracking his hips against the blonde's ass in a harsh fashion unlike any other, his cock moving deep into the blonde before it pulled out again only to come back even harder on the next thrust. The bed Naruto rested on started moving against the hardwood floor, smacking against the wall in tiny spurts. _

_"Shit! Yes, keep going lie that baby." Naruto moaned out as his nails dug grooves into Itachi's lightly tanned arms. _

_"Shit Naruto stop talking! I'm already as hard as a rock and I'm on the verge of cumming inside this tight little ass of yours." Itachi grunted. _

_"Oooh you like it when I tell you how good it feels when your cock goes deep inside me like that?" Naruto moaned loudly as Itachi gripped his hips with one hand and wrapped the other around his bouncing cock. _

_"You have a dirty mouth little one." Itachi groaned out as Naruto's insides started to clamp down on him, his cock making squelching noises inside the blonde's stretched hole. _

_"Yes. Yessss. Yess Oh! I'm coming!" Naruto screamed , his hips jerking up into Itachi's furiously moving hand as the raven continued to pound into him. _

_"Fuck. Naruto where should I come? I can't last much longer!" Itachi moaned out as he jerked the blonde off. _

_"Come inside. Inside me please." The blonde moaned as he pushed his hips down to meet the raven's._

_'I might regret this in the end but I don't give a rat's ass.' Was the last thought Naruto had before Itachi was coming inside of his little hole, filling him up with his seed generously. _

_"Hah. Hah. So good." Itachi sighed breathlessly as his thrusts slowed down until he was just rocking against the blonde, pushing his seed as deep as he could not knowing what would come they both were over their high's Itachi pulled his spent cock out of the small blonde and laid next to him, pulling him close to his chest. _

_**END OF SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT**_

_"I love you Ita.." Naruto whispered out as he fell asleep. Itachi wanted to whisper it back but he wanted the blonde to be awake when he said it, so he'd wait. _

_The next morning Itachi was packing his suitcase and leaving the camp. Naruto watching heart brokenly as the raven walked across a woodchip covered plane of grass without looking back. Naruto's heart started to crack as he watched Itachi throw his suitcase into the trunk of the town car, completely ignoring the driver who had offered to do it for him. He turned back to Naruto,who had started crying, and opened his mouth. _

_"I love y-" Naruto's eyes widened minutely, before Itachi had disappeared into the towncar and it was speeding away down the winding road and away from the camp. The blonde fell brokenly to the ground, unaware of the yes watching him from behind a bush, as he rubbed a hand against his stomach lovingly. _

_'At least I have you guys' _

_That day Naruto thought he'd never see Itachi again, even when his family had searched him out and told them of the ordeal. he decided to let them in on his little secret and they were all genuinely happy and upset with the news but there was nothing they could do now. Itachi was gone abroad to continue his business study and his father felt horrible, but at least he was going to have grandchildren to spoil. _

_...End of flashback..._

'I'm so glad he's finally here. It'll be good for the boys.'

Naruto watched with a soft smile as Itachi interacted with the boys, an honest to god relieved look on his face as the boys responded in full to their father who they'd just met.

'Good thing Shika didn't mind switching spots around.' Naruto thought to himself as he continued to watch the trio.

"This is Mario's brother Luigi and I guess his favorite color is green." Naoki said as he pointing to the character on the second screen of his DS.

"Oh. I thought he was trying to go for the booger look." Itachi said, hoping to get another laugh out of the boys. They did laugh indeed, so did everyone else at the table.

"No of course not, daddy! Boogers don't have mustache's!" Ryouta exclaimed in his little voice.

Naruto gasped, tears popping into his eyes at the sound of his eldest twin calling Itachi 'daddy.'

Itachi seemed to be having the same problem as he stared down at his boys as they continued to play their Mario game, without even looking up. His siblings looked on at the pair, soft smiles now on their faces as they watched the scene.

"Of course they don't, Ryo." Itachi said in a voice softer then before.

Ryouta and Naoki smiled up at their father before they returned to their DS game,their tiny fingers crushing the buttons of the handheld devices.

"But I just want you guys to know that you haven't lived until you've played Street Fighter!" Itachi exclaimed, his hands dancing in the air dramatically.

"Oh! What's that?!" Naoki asked excitedly, his voice getting higher than usual as he turned towards his father.

"Well.." Itachi went into his explanation of Street Fighter, while the boys listened on intently, their eyes showing all of their emotions as they widened, narrowed and glistened like stars at the information.

"SUSHI!" Suigetsu screamed as he slammed the door to the room opened and walked inside with some other waiters who were carrying the sushi boats while Suigetsu carried the tray with the drinks.

The waiters sat the boats on each end of the long table before bowing to their boss and leaving. Suigetsu walked around the table and gave everyone their drinks before turning towards Itachi and asking for his drink order.

"Water, please." Itachi said. Suigetsu nodded and turned to leave before a snap caught his attention, he turned riggidly towards his boss who had his chin on top of his hand and was smiling at Suigetsu sweetly.

'Sweet isn't good!' Suigetsu screamed inside his head.

"Sui! Where's Kisame? I specifically told him to help you with the arrangements. And now he's gone and disappeared. Hmm" Naruto tapped his index finger against his chin, a mock thinking look on his.

Kyuubi gave Suigetsu a sympathetic look as the blonde continued to 'think'.

"Alright! Alright! He's with Sasuke in that ambiance room on the other side." Suigetsu screeched before he fled the room.

"I only wanted an answer! He didn't have to get so scared." Naruto snickered, a sinister smile on his face as he sipped his wine.

"Oh Itachi! I haven't even introduced you guys have I?!" The raven shook his head slowly, giving the blonde a look. Naruto just stuck his tongue out and pointed to Shikamaru who was at the left end of the table.

"Shikamaru, my oldest brother, I think you guys might be the same age actually." Itachi shook Shikamaru's hand from over the table, a small smile on his face that the other man returned.

"Itachi Uchiha. Nice to finally meet you."

"Shikamaru Namikaze. Likewise."

"That's Kyuubi. His husband." Itachi also shook his hand, his grip slightly looser so as not to hurt the delicate looking man.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Itachi said, earning a nod and a smile from Kyuubi who was hiding behind his fan.

"That's Saso, Dei's boyfriend."He pointed to Sasori,"And that's Deidara the second oldest son" Naruto said, pointing to the blonde seated closely next to the red head. He shook both of their hands graciously.

"Nice to finally meet you both." Itachi nodded towards them, keeping his smile intact.

"And finally, that's Ino, little bitch. And her husband Chouji." Ino gasped and Chouji just continued to eat his rice not even coming to his wife's defense.

With a glare towards Naruto, she shook Itachi's hand and so did Chouji who left the food alone enough to do so before returning to it.

"Nice to meet you all. But Naru, I thought you had four siblings?" Itachi asked the blonde sitting next to him. The blonde gave him a sad look before he put his head in his hands and started to fake sob.

"I-I did but s-she" The twins, not knowing that their mommy was joking immediately slid out of their side of the booth and ran around the other side to comfort their mommy, climbing up onto the seat and settling next to him.

"Oh. Naruto I'm so sorry I didn't know!" Itachi scooted closer to the blonde and wrapped him in hug along with the twins. The others at the table started laughing and Itachi glared at them like their was no tomorrow.

"What are you guys laughing at!? Your brother is crying because your sister is dead and-" He stopped mid sentence and glare down at the blonde who had started to laugh himself. The raven instantly retracted his arms and crossed them across his chest.

"Mommy are you okay now?" The twins asked, totally still out of the loop.

"Yes mommy is fine. Go back to your seats it's okay." He gave them each a kiss and they beamed, hopping back of the seat and running around to the other side.

"Ah Itachi-sama. Don't be angry with me." Naruto purred into the raven's ear who turned a smirk towards the small blonde.

"I could never stay mad at you, love" Itachi rumbled out, in his deep voice.

Suigetsu returned with Itachi's water, Kisame and Sasuke behind him, both of them looking flushed and rumpled.

"Ah. Nice of you two to join us." Naruto said at the same time as Itachi. They both looked towards each other before laughing, like old times and Naruto couldn't help but be more attracted to the man he had once loved, still loved.

"Well aren't you two just. N'Sync." Sasuke chuckled along with Kisame while everyone else just looked at the two.

"I bet you thought that was realllll cleaver Sasu-chan" Naruto laughed out, which everyone else laughed at.

"I wonder how long it took him to make that up." Sasori whispered not so quietly to his boyfriend.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sasuke grumbled as he and Kisame settled down beside the twins on the other side of the seat.

"It's not like I was being quiet about it." Sasori snorted in which Sasuke responded with an indignant huff.

"Whatever I don't even care anymore."

When everything was calm and quiet again Naruto and Sasuke fixed the boys their food, completely oblivious to the fact that almost everyone at the table were snapping pictures of them. As the twins started to eat the rice and sushi Naruto sat back in his seat, sipping on his wine gingerly.

"Aren't you going to eat Naru?" Itachi asked, concern flitted through his eyes behind the black rimmed Ray Bans.

"No I'm not really hungry anymore. Besides that knucklehead Sui forgot to bring me ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, swishing the sweet wine in his glass heatedly.

"At least eat something. I'll split with you." Itachi pushed.

"Okay. I'll split." Naruto turned towards Itachi who had picked up his chopsticks, gripped a California roll between the wooden sticks, dipped it in the soy sauce and put it between his lips. Naruto, although he had just gotten done making out with the man couldn't believe the blush that flared instantly at the sight of Itachi holding the sushi between his lips.

"Y-you want me to..?" Naruto trailed off as Itachi nodded. The blonde gulped before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the California roll and biting off the other half, his lips brushing lightly against Itachi's.

"This is so going in their wedding video." Deidara snickered across Sasori to Kyuubi who was snapping pictures of each movement as Photo Art.

"Ooo, yes you should totally put it in there!" Kyuubi squealed back at the blonde quietly.

"What makes you think the two are getting married, they just reconnected." Shikamaru grumbled from the end, rubbing the hair on his chin.

"Oh they are definitely getting married." Ino and Kisame said at the same time as the blonde pointed towards the two who were sharing another sushi roll, this time vegetable and way slower on the delivery, their lips meeting more intimately. Good thing the twins were sweet innocent boys who continued to eat their food and play their game at the same time.

"Naruto sure you aren't hungry anymore?" Sasuke snickered, stabbing a chopstick through a Tempura roll. Naruto merely flipped him the bird and continued sharing food with Itachi, his tongue touching down on Itachi's slightly.

Throughout the rest of dinner everyone got to know Itachi better while Itachi learned quiet a deal about them as well as they continued to throw back the alcohol. Well mostly wine and few beers, but they didn't get drunk, not with the twins there.

They told Itachi more about the time between him leaving and the boys growing up and how good his family had been to Naruto. They promised to share pictures and video, Kushina had taken, with him at the annual family dinner's held on Friday's at the Namikaze residence.

Itachi couldn't be more content as the boys warmed up to him even more. He shed a fews tears when Naruto had told him the significance of the boys outfits and why he'd named the boys what he did. In all honest Itachi had been floating on cloud nine since the beginning of dinner and now he was standing inside Naruto's loft while he helped the blonde put the boys to sleep.

They had said goodbye to the others who had opted to stay at the restaurant a little longer and brought the boys back to Naruto's place to put the boys to bed and Itachi couldn't be happier that Naruto was letting him help.

After they finished Itachi had started to go for the door after kissing Naruto's lips lightly, when his arm was gripped and he was pulled to a stop.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Naruto asked, a small shy smile on his face.

"But! No sex! Definitely not!" Naruto grumbled as Itachi smirked down at him and pulled him into his arms, and walking up to Naruto's room with the blonde held tightly to him. He walked inside and closed the door to the room

"I'd love to." Itachi said before he tossed Naruto onto his bed and feel next to him, pulling his close.

"Don't you think we should change?" Naruto asked as he turned around towards the raven who was toeing off his red bottoms in the darkness of the room.

"I highly doubt any of your clothes would fit me and I like you just like this." Itachi whispered, closing his eyes and nodding off.

"Ah. You must've been tired." Naruto whispered hearing the light snores, before he slipped off his robe and pushed off the booties he'd worn home. He felt around on the bed for his extra large quilt and pulled it over them, snuggling closer to Itachi, who's arm tightened instantly.

"Goodnight, Itachi" Naruto whispered before he too fell asleep.

A/N: SIGH. Damn son that took like 4 hours to write up I tell you. I finished this at 1:34Am My time. Okay so the illnesses or sicknesses talked about in this chapter were real. I had them both, I still have Lymphangioma but the knot is gone because I had surgery before my first birthday. And the leg thing. Well I had two surgeries in fourth grade on one of my legs to make them even so I could walk like a normal person, but I can't remember if mine was as noticeable as I made Naruto's sound. Both of those completely sucked for me and everything I explained, I had to actually do in real life. I added the bullying to just tug st some heartstrings because that didn't happen to me. Climbing up stairs with a safety belt wrapped around your waist is so embarrassing but hey I never fell down!

Naoki: Honest, straight.

Ryouta: Good, refreshing and cool.

Lol I'm posting this from my computer in accounting class.. .

Ryo or Ryuu: Dragon (I googled it along time ago because that's what I wanted to name on of my kids when I had some) Anyways if that wasn't completely correct you guys have google too! (I wanted a name that meant Dragon so I didn't look up Ryouta. Ik horrible)

Until next time darlings! XoXo

-Meep


	6. Oh Shit

_...Do I Know You? Revised..._

_Summary: AU. At 15 years old Naruto is a small, frail boy with many disabilities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itachi, finds out the truth, he notices just how much Naruto has grown when Sasuke takes him to the studio. Only problem is..."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man._

_Warnings: OOCness, Fluff, Violence, Yaoi, Smut. Mpreg. You get the picture. _

_Pairing(s): ItaNaru, KisaSasu, ShikaKyuu, SasoDei, ChoIno, KakaIru._

A/N:

TigrezzTail. You are so right! Like I put on glasses and people go whoa! You look so different! Then I take them back off and they're like oh my god! You eyes are different colors! Holy shiiit! And I'm just yep yeah. This is true. Tell me something I don't know. Thank for the review and I hope you like what I'm putting out.

So thanks for the follows favorites and reviews. Sorry this took me so long to get out I've been suffering from anxiety problems and holding stuff down over the past week and my mother was a complete hag about it and I just didn't feel like writing and I'm really tired. And school is almost out for me so I have my senior year to think about, on top of driving school, on top of moving again, on top of getting a job when I move, on top of being a new kid next school year and it's just ugh. Exhausting. Okay rant done and over. Enjoy!

_Music Used In This Chapter: Autumn Leaves and I see Fire( Ed Sheeran) _

_'thoughts and song' _**"Quotes" **'poems' "Speech"

**"Life is hard; After all it kills you"**

_..._

_'Another day, another life, Passes by just like mine, It's not complicated'_

Naruto danced across the hard wood floor, his toes barely touching down as his body floated through the first three lines of the slow song.

_'Another mind Another soul Another body to grow old It's not complicated' 'Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?'_

His back bent backwards, his feet pushing off from the floor to send his legs with it as he slipped into a split, his arms dancing above his head as he pushed back up from the floor with his feet.

_'Float down, Like Autumn Leaves, And hush now, Close your eyes before the sleep'_

He twirled, slowly, four times around, rising on his toes and falling onto the soles of his feet while one of his legs pushed out in front of his on each twirl, his arms above his head. He paused on the last line, his eyes slipping closed before he was on the move again.

_'And you're miles away, And yesterday you were here with me'_

He tossed did some simple moves as it played through a instrumental riff in the song, where no words were spoken so he simply moved to the sound, his eyes still closed. He thought back to his eventful morning with Itachi and his kids, a grin sliding onto his face as he remembered what had happened back at his apartment this morning.

_...Flashback..._

_"So, father, our birthday just happens to be around the corner." Ryouta said as he sat on a bar stool next to his brother, a bowl of fruit loops in front of him. _

_"Ryouta, your birthday is in 8 or 9 months, that is in no shape or form around the corner." Itachi said in a stern, fatherly tone. _

_"But it's still coming, Papa. And we think you should know what we like" Naoki said from the other side of his father as he dipped his spoon into some oatmeal and brought it up to his mouth. _

_"Okay what is it that you guys like?" Itachi gave Naruto a look and the blonde just giggled behind his coffee mug as he watched the spectacle. _

_"Well I like, Cars, Video games, Doggies,Candy, Dancing-" _

_"I like, Books, Magazines, Boys, Drawing, Music, Dancing, Swimming-"_

_They both started at the same time, making Itachi look back and forth in between them, at least at he caught some useful things for future reference, even if his head was spinning by the end of it. Afterwards Naruto had took the boys upstairs, after helping them wash their dishes, and gave them each a bath and dressing them up for their first day back to school since last Friday. _

_Itachi went back upstairs to Naruto's room and gotten dressed in his suit for the day, which consisted of a navy blue suit jacket with matching trousers and a cream colored v-neck that he had left open to show off his creamy, hair-less chest. He grabbed up what little things he had brought with him to Naruto's house before he paused._

_'Ah I don't have a scarf or gloves and I bet it's freezing outside' He turned around to go ask Naruto if he had a scarf he could use and paused when he found Naruto standing there with his arms behind his back, a smile on his face. _

_"Need something?" Naruto asked as he walked towards Itachi, his hips swaying subtly from side to side._

_"You bent over a flat surface with your ass in the air waiting patiently for me." Itachi said, a smirk on his face as Naruto frowned but blushed all at the same time. _

_"Itachi! You're a fricken pervert. At least take a guy out to dinner before fucking him up the ass." Naruto grumbled when Itachi pulled him close and pecked him on the lips softly. _

_"I'd love to. anywhere you want to go, that isn't your own restaurant." Itachi said, a smile on his face. _

_"Shenanigans?" Naruto asked with a hopeful face. Itachi slid his hands up to Naruto's face, where his thumbs rubbed under his big blue eyes. _

_"Yes. We can go there. I'll even rent it out and invite some friends if you want." Itachi smiled when Naruto's eyes lit up. The blonde gave Itachi a chaste kiss before handing him some gloves and a black scarf to match. _

_"I can't wait! I can get my parent's to babysit and we can have a nice night out with the gang." Naruto was ecstatic as he danced away from Itachi to take a shower. Before he entered the bathroom though he turned back towards the father of his children. _

_"If you're a good boy and drop the boys off at school for the week I might even reward you afterwards." Naruto winked at Itachi before he closed the door to his bathroom._

_Itachi dragged a hand down his face, but couldn't stop smiling none the less as he went down stairs to take his kids to school for the day. He thought about a naked Naruto the whole time._

_...End Of Flashback..._

_'Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you? Float down, Like Autumn Leaves, Hush now Close your eyes before the sleep'_

Naruto leaped around the wooden floor, landing in a three step fondu, releve, fondu as he ended in a plie each time.

_Oooh how I miss you, My symphony played the song that carried you out, Ooooh how I miss you, And I, I miss you and I wish you'd stay.' _

Naruto danced from the spot he had danced to all the way at the end of the studio as the lines played through. His bare feet made padding sounds as he jumped and hopped all the way at the other end of the floor.

_'Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you? Float down, Like Autumn Leaves, Hush now, Close your eyes before the sleep, And you're miles away, And yesterday you were here with me, Touch down, Like a seven four seven, Or stay out we'll live forever now' _

Naruto collasped on the ground in a heap of mush, tears ran down his cheeks as he panted on the floor. He dragged one of his hands across his face to clear away the tears and pulled his knees up to his chest, stuffing his face in between them. he started rocking back in forth as he went over the recent events.

_'He's back. He's here. I finally have him back and it's harder than ever. What if the stalker gets more persistent? I won't know what to do! Maybe I should run away with the kids, away from everyone.' _

Naruto was full on sobbing now, right in the middle of the dance studio, even though he knew one of his students could walk in any minute now and see him crying his eyes out. Today wasn't a class day but sometimes, some of his students would still come just to have some freestyle time with Naruto. With great determination Naruto got up from the floor and pulled his phone out of his pocket and switched to another Ed Sheeran song.

"I see fire. This will help"

'Oh, misty eye of the mountain below, Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls, And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke, Keep watching over Durin's son'

Naruto stayed still during that part, his arms over his head as he prepared for some more contemporary dancing. He swayed from side to side when the slow beat of the song started up and came through the speakers.

_'If this is the end in fire, Then we should all burn together, Watch the flames climb high into the night, Calling out for the rope, Sent by and we will, Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side Iii'_

Naruto spun back and forth in place, his arms rising and falling alternatively as he got into the song.

_'And if we should die tonight, Then we should all die together, Raise a glass of wine for the last time, Calling out for the rope, Prepare as we will, Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side, Desolation comes upon the sky'_

Naruto's body stretched and bent around as he slid across the floor, on his legs and toes slowly, the song reaching deep into him as if he was dancing the dance of battle.

_'Now I see fire, Inside the mountain, I see fire, Burning the trees, I see fiiiiiIre, Hollowing souls, And I see fiiiiiiIre, Blood in the breeze' _

Naruto was so into the song he didn't hear the sounds coming from outside the door to his studio doors or the sound of them clicking open. There was the sound of a glock's safety clicking off under the music and then there were shots and Naruto was on the ground in a slowly growing pool of his own blood as the shooter dropped a note and a rose on the ground by the door and disappeared.

'_And I hope that you'll remember mee' _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"ITACHI!" Sasuke ran out of the elevator on the 50th floor and didn't stop until he reached his brother's office, where he slammed open the door without bothering to knock.

"Sasuke I am in the middle of a meet-"

"NARUTO! Naruto was shot at the studio!" Sasuke huffed out as he wiped his wet face. Itachi was in front of him in a an instant, his hands on his brothers arm as he held him up, a horror stricken look on his face.

"What do you mean shot!? Why wasn't anyone with him?! Where is he now?! Is he okay?!"

"He was shot! S-H-O-T are you fucking dumb?! He's at the Senju hospital in surgery so i don't know yet." Sasuke said hesitantly as his brothers hands tightened on his upper arms.

"Why wasn't anyone with him?!" He scream at Sasuke, his anger flaring as it blended with his worry.

"H-he was with me." Sasuke said quietly. Sure enough at fist came at his face and Sasuke was flying back through the door.

Without saying anything to the men in his office he grabbed his coat off the coat rack and rushed from the office, patting his pockets down for his cellphone as he did so. He pulled it out and dialed a number as he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the elevator. Sasuke walked up beside him, his hand to his face where his brother had landed a good one.

"You better hope he comes out of this alive or you and your boy-toy are dead to me." Itachi growled when somebody picked up the phone and the elevator dinged on the 50th floor. Sasuke dropped his head as he stepped into the elevator after his brother, hoping to god his best friend was okay.

"Get me Kakuzu. NOW!" Itachi yelled into the phone. Sasuke even flinched from the tone his brother was using. He hasn't used that tone since he left all those years ago.

_...At the hospital..._

"Where's mommy?!" Naoki wailed loudly, something highly unusual for him.

"Sssh it's okay. Mommy's just getting something done to himself, he'll be out soon." Kushina tried to sooth her crying grandson as he bawled out for his mommy.

Ryouta on the other hand sat next to his oldest uncle, silent tears running down cheeks as Shikmaru ran his hand through his hair slowly. Kyuubi on his other side was holding his hands in both of his, trying his hardest to comfort the boy.

Itachi burst into the private waiting room, with Sasuke hot on his tail, his eyes immediately locating Kisame who had a grim look on his face. Itachi rushed at him, his fist rising to smash into the bodyguard's face, but at soon as it happened Itachi was being dragged off Kisame by Shikmaru, Minato and Fugaku who had rushed to keep the raging man from causing a traumatic scene in front of his kids.

"You bastard! He could've died because of you and Sasuke's stupidity! If you were supposed to be guarding him from stalker's then you should be with him at all times!" Itachi boomed as he made to get at the man again, but the guys were there to stop him again.

"I know. I'm sorry Itachi it's completely my fault. Sasuke had nothing to do with it." Kisame stated as he got up from the ground, keeping still so as not to set the man off even more.

"No. Kisame don't take my blame, I've already been punched." Sasuke pointed to his swelling face and Mikoto gave a gasp as she rose and stopped a nurse to ask for some ice for Sasuke. Kisame couldn't even bring himself to be angry about a punch when his charge could be dying in a hospital bed.

"I swear if he dies" Itachi stopped himself, pacing back and forth, dragging his hand through his pony tailed hair as he ripped his coat and suit jacket off heatedly.

"I'll put you six feet under myself" He said quietly as he walked out of the room to cool down. Everyone in the room physically sagged in relief once Itachi had left. Sasuke rushed to Kisame, Ice on his face, and hugged him to him . Kisame pushed him away and sat on the floor in the corner of the room where he could be alone with his thoughts. Sasuke, feeling a little hurt at the gesture, sat next to the man on the floor without touching him.

An hour later Itachi came back and sat in a seat at the end of one of the rows, closest to a wall. He gestured for his boys to come to him and they did, quietly of course, having cried for the longest time, drying themselves up. Itachi pulled his boys into his lap and held their hands in his as some tears came to his eyes for the first time since he found out Naruto was in the hospital.

"Your mommy's gonna be okay. I promise. Alright?" Itachi sobbed, as he held his boy's closer to him. The little ones nodded and buried their heads in the crooks of their daddy's neck as he cried into them, rocking their body's along with his. Everyone else looked on in the room as Itachi cried into his boys, his hands clutching them tightly.

Kisame especially felt horrible, he should've been with Naruto but instead he'd been enjoying his day with Sasuke knowing good and well Monday's were 'Naruto would be alone' at the studio days. Kisame rubbed at his eyes as he thought about his charge. He hoped he would be okay, for the sake of his kids and family and Itachi especially who had just gotten him back. He felt a hand on the one that wasn't rubbing his face and looked up to see Sasuke smiling sadly at him, ice still on his face. Kisame didn't smile back but he did grip Sasuke's hand as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall.

There was the sound of electric doors opening and everyone stood up as a doctor rounded a corner. He paused as he came into contact with everyone in the waiting room.

"Minato and Kushina Namikaze?" The doctor asked as he stared down at the clipboard.

"That's us!" The two stepped forward. their hands interlocked tightly.

"Well your son has suffered trauma to his shoulder tendons but luckily it didn't hit any vital points and it wasn't close to his heart. He won't be able to do some things with his left arm for a while so he'll need someone to help him at home. And no heavy lifting. He can have visitors but be careful when you talk to him, he's still a little out of it considering her had went into shock before the paramedics got there and we had to give him a sedative. Also"

The doctor dug his hand in the pocket of his coat and handed the note over to his patients parents.

"That note was found at the crime scene, the paramedic had picked it up before the cops got there and felt like you guys would want to see it instead of the cops taking it for evidence and you guys never getting to see it." The doctor explained.

"There was also a rose with it." Itachi froze at that. His eyes going wide as he remembered getting roses from someone at the rehabilitation camp when he and Naruto had been together, along with notes.

"Oh no.."

A/N: I bet you thought those dots were the end and were like this fucking bitch omg. But it wasn't! But I did think about it cx And there is chapter 6! I really hate how short this is compared to my lengthier ones but I've been typing all day for my other story Adorable to Sexy and the new Bleach and Kuroko fics I want to write. So I am so sorry! But I still hope you enjoyed this. Cookies for a review? XoXo

-Meep


	7. BEASTMODE

_...Do I Know You? Revised..._

_Summary: AU. At 15 years old Naruto is a small, frail boy with many disablities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itach, finds out the truth, he notices just how much Naruto has grown when Sasuke takes him to the studio. Only problem is..."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man._

_Warnings: OOCness, Fluff, Violence, Yaoi, Smut. Mpreg. You get the picture. _

_Pairing(s): ItaNaru, KisaSasu, ShikaKyuu, SasoDei, ChoIno, KakaIru._

_Replies-Souless-Neko: I know! but I had to do it. It was vital to the mission TvT. All will be brought forth in tis chaptahhhh so it's okie. _

_TigrezzTail- Yeah the stalker is Itachi's. I mentioned that in a chapter before. It went something like. Itachi.."Why do Naruto and the kids need a bodyguard?" Sasuke.."Well, although you left and havent had any contact with Naruto in a little over 5 years, people still hold grudges, how they found out, we could never find any trace and we still don't know who it is."_

A/N: Aye! I'm back poppet's and I missed ya. I recently put out another story, The Tale Of A Hybrid, and I might put out another but it's going to be a crossover between Kuroko and Bleach. AU. Since those are both based in two different world settings yenno? Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Au Revoir!

_**"When it rains on your parade look up rather than down without the rain there would be no rainbow"**_

_**-Anon**_

* * *

"Itachi what's wrong?" Mikoto asked her son when after the doctor had left, peering over his shoulder at the note in his hand.

Itachi read the note, his heart beating faster with each syllable. This person, no this crazed stalker, was back at it and this time it looked personal.

_'I'm back darling. I hope you missed me. When you left I thought you were done with the little bitch and his two bastard children that I suppose you recently just found out about but I couldn't reach you so I decided to target Naruto all by his lonesome. Then he hired that damned bodyguard and I couldn't even get close. He always had someone around him and those kitties. Oh but don't worry I think this speaks volumes. Don't you?' _Itachi crumbled the note in his hand before handing it to Sasuke who took it without pause, knowing exactly what he wanted him to do with it.

"When we had opened up the rehabilitation camp. The first couple of weeks went by smoothly, as expected. All the patients were getting used to everything and the therapists were settling into the offices and getting to know their patients. A few more weeks went by and I had been started to get these weird letters, they weren't violent by any means, but they were weird and romanticized in an overly dramatic way. Then another week and I had been assigned to Naruto as a assistant physical therapist.

We had started to get close and I would visit Naruto everyday after our sessions. That's when the letter's had taken a different approach, one that was targeting Naruto in a gruesome, and violent way. I thought It'd go away once I left Naruto, and he wouldn't be targeted but it looks like this person never stopped, even after I left. That's why he got Kisame, Sasuke told me. Now Naruto's laying up in a hospital bed because of this person. It makes me disgusted with myself for ever leaving him alone."

"Itachi I will take care of this. You take the boys to naruto's room so they can see him. Your mother, Sasuke, Kisame and I will handle everything else." Fugaku stated in a firm tone.

"I'll get Mada on the phone." Minato said as Kushina handed him his secured line phone out of her clutch.

"I'll call Obito." Sasuke said before he took Kisame's disposbale and dialed Obito's secured line phone.

Itachi gave them all a nod and a greatful smile before he looked down at his boys, who'd been hanging onto his pant legs the whole time, leading them out of the private waiting room. The boys grabbed onto their fathers hands as they were lead down a long, brightly lit hallway, past a bunch of doors until they came upon one at the end of the hall. without knocking Itachi opened the door and walked inside with his boys behind him. Naruto's head snapped over to them and he smiled brightly, although he didn't move from his resting postion. Itachi rasised an eyebrow at the blonde's fast response, guessing that his love had built up an immune to high level medicinal drugs from all the ones he had to take when he was younger.

"Hey guys, come in, come in." Naruto kept his smile on his face so the boys wouldn't see his pain, but itachi saw it. He noticed everything about Naruto, from the golden flecks in his eyes to the different emotions he displayed on his face when different things happened.

The little boys cheered and ran to the chair next to their mother's hospital bed, climbing atop it, Itachi following behind immediately after closing the door.

"How are you mommy? Are you hurting? I heard you got s-shot." Naoki asked in a now trembling voice, his twin holding his left hand tightly in his right.

"Mommy is fine. Just in a but of pain and we won't be able to dance together for a while but you'll get to spend extra time with your daddy. Isn't that great?" Naruto tried to sound excited but the morphine they were pumping into him kept him a little dazed.

"That's great but we're going to help take care of you too! Maybe we should skip school just to help!" Naoki exclaimed in an adorably childish manner, his cheeks puffed out cutely.

"Nice try little guy. But you're going to school. Can't let Ryo beat you in studies now can you?" Naruto chided playfully.

"You're right! I can't do that." Naoki's face was now screwed up in concentration.

"We'll just tale care of mommy when we come home from school Nao. While daddy does it during the day. Right daddy?" Ryo said, looking to his very quiet father. Itachi nodded, a simple smile on his face.

Naruto watched Itachi from his bed, a frown marring his beautiful features.

"Ita you okay?" Naruto asked quietly as he absentmindely traced his boy's features with his free hand, the motion causing little pain.

"Y-yeah I just had a little meltdown earlier. I can't stand seeing you like this." Itachi got choked up answering Naruto, the tears returning to his eyes.

With a gasp Naruto sat up to comfort his old lover only to cry out and fall back into the pillows placed carefully under him to keep his head and arm elevated. Itachi was there on his other side in an instant, wiping the tears out of his eyes as his sons cried out 'mommy'.

"Are okay, Naru? Need me to call the doctor in?" Itachi asked in a panicked voice. Naruto chuckled and reached his right hand up to wrap it around Itachi's neck, bring him closer to him. He kissed Itachi's lips softly, his lips barely brushing against the raven's. Itachi responded to the kiss eagerly, his lips pressing firmly against Naruto's, ignorant of his sons oohing and covering their eyes in the background. Naruto pulled away, a sweet blush making itself known on the apples of his cheeks. Itachi grinned at that, kissing the blondes lips once more befor ehe pulled away completely, tucking Naruto back into the blanket's gently.

"So you see i'm fine? But tell me something?" Naruto asked as he prompted his babies onto the edge of the bed where his feet would be resting, had he been that tall.

"Anything." Itachi said as he took the seat his boys vacated.

"It was her wasn't it? That weirdo stalker person from the camp?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Itachi let out a sigh as he sat back in the cushioned chair, running his long fingers through his raven hair that he hadn't bothered to put up since he got to the hospital. "I think she's been the one hassiling you also. She left a note and a rose at your studio after the..attack." Itachi paused over the last word, his face twisting up in a grimace.

"Ah. I hope they get her soon. I do want to get back to work and be able to do the essentials by myself." Naruto grumbled more to himself than Itachi.

"Don't worry. They will get her and when they do I'll be sure to take you there so you can see her get taken away." Itachi smiled ferally at Naruto.

"Good. Now I think I'm going to rest. I'm super tired." Itachi nodded his understanding and leaned over the blonde to kiss him before he started ot nod off, the boys still resting at the foot of the bed curled within eachother to sleep.

Itachi got out of the seat and walked towards the door, but not before sparing a glance towards his love lying in the bed behind him. He pulled out his phone when he stepped outside the door, noticing two men come towards him. He releazed who they were when they got closer and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Kakuzu, Hidan. You'll be guarding Naruto I assume?" Itachi asked, a smirk in place.

"Damn straight. We've got em'. You don't have anything to worry about boss." Hidan said as he and Kakuzu took residence in front of Naruto's door.

"I know that much. Trained assassins I keep on my payroll better be good." Itachi said before he sauntered off, cellphone back in hand, this one not his main one.

He unlocked it an dialed out and number that didn't have a name on it. They picked up on the first ring.

"I need you to be here in a days time. Can you do it?" Itachi spoke into the phone in hushed tones.

"Boss. I'm in Amsterdam. Make it two so I have some extra time and I'll be there." The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Deal. Get your ass here in two days times and not a second late or your ass is grass." Itachi said into the phone without saying goodbye. Itachi could only play the calm man for so long before he snapped. Now his love's life was being threatened and he was out of options. Until his family could locate the hacker and how they were getting all this information Itachi would bring in his own people to help, starting with his first rate mercenary Sai.

_'You want to play? Let's play.' _Itachi's eyes flashed a blood red before they we're silver again.

_...At Uchiha Powers..._

Obito paced behind the row of hackers he had put to work several hours ago, they were typing away furiously while trying to trace signals and phone lines and information leaks. He sighed when one of tem came to another dead end, only to snap at him to backtrack and start over with a different coding because they didn't have time to rest. Shikamaru, his cousin in law obviously, was in another room next to theirs with a group of people including Ino's friend from university who was a mastermind at strategizing and comign up with ways to lock down more than one enemy.

Obito had called Shikamaru and Ino and friends in to deal with that part because he felt like by the time they found the main person they;d be dealing with more than one person and armed but maybe not smart like their itelligence. Sasuke, Minato ,Kisame and Fugaku were in Sasuke's office talking to Madara about business related things and keeping the secret account, one for things like their mercenaries and assassins ecetera, from peeking eyes. Everything had to stay under wraps until they could move it all to a secret file and account where no one would be able to it but the Uchiha's.

"Obito is working with the hackers, they haven't gotten anthing yet but he's keeping them working. Shikamaru and Ino are working with the strategy and intelligence just encase we have more people than just this stalker by the end of this little game she/he is playing." Minato said as he hooked up a line of phones to a line securer device atop Sasuke's desk.

"It looks like Itachi has phoned in one of his own." Madara stated as he read a copius amount of messages on one of the devices in his lap."

"How do you figure? Didn't we send enough to the hospital?" Kisame asked as he flipped through a manilla folder full of sighned and copied papers that had to be shipped later with the rest of the secret documents and account numbers.

"We sent Hidan and Kakuzu to guard his door, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo and Konan to guard the hallways, and Gaara Temari and Kankuro to guard the desk areas, doctors and nurses going in and out of Naruto's rooms. He's basically unbreachable, especially with the sand siblings there. They're dangerous." Fugaku said as he eyed Minato who was on the phone with a family accountant for their overseas business works.

"Well who did he call?" Sasuke asked as he helped Kisame go through the folders.

"Sai it seems. He's been in Amsterdam for the past month on an intel mission." Madara said, switching devices.

"Ah that creeper. He gives me chills whenever he smiles at me." Sasuke literally shivered.

"He's actually quite the nice guy if you get past the creepy smile." Someone said from the door, catching everyone's attention immediately since no one was supposed to be on this floor but them at the moment.

"Deidara? What are you doing here?" His father asked him as he hung up the phoen and picked up another to scroll through the contacts.

"Me and Sasori were calle din to draw up maps and work with the strategy team to come up with contraptions and maybe some explosions if I am lucky." Deidara sighed dreamily.

"Yes. Because art is an explosion." Kisame replied drily, sealing some papers into a big envelope before handing it over to Madara who slipped it into a satchel at his feet.

"Sasori doesn't agree obviously. Art is life to both of them so in all reality it doesn't matter." Sasuke sighed as he handed Madara another sealed package. Before Deidara could make a retort Obito barged into the room, his face alight with excitement. Even Minato stopped his conversation to hear what he had to say.

"We did it. We got a signal. We have a location."

A/N: Itachi's going into BEASTMODE. Well the whole family is going into BEASTMODE! But that's the power of family right there! Anyways! Chapter 7 ya'll. I wanted to go see Fast And Furious 7 but my dad was all nooo I'm too old to go to the movies at the same as you kids and I wanted him to go with us so we decided to move the movie plans to tomorrow so review for popcorn? XoXo

-Meep

-Meep


	8. Beware They're On Your Ass

_...Do I Know You? Revised..._

_Summary: AU. At 15 years old Naruto is a small, frail boy with many disabilities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itach, finds out the truth, he notices just how much Naruto has grown when Sasuke takes him to the studio. Only problem is..."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man._

_Warnings: OOCness, Fluff, Violence, Yaoi, Smut. Mpreg. You get the picture. _

_Pairing(s): ItaNaru, KisaSasu, ShikaKyuu, SasoDei, ChoIno, KakaIru._

_TigrezzTail- You're telling me! But I definitely had to go see that in Theaters. I thought I was going to cry because they did a little thing at the end for Paul Walker and it was sooo sad but it was great. There was this grown ass man who act like he didn't know how to keep his knees away from my seat although were were in the dinning part of AMC 30 where the seats were spread out and crap like that but he just. It was annoying. But anyways on a different note. It might be a little weird but you have to think about all the elements that cause them to act this way yenno? Then maybe it won't be so weird. That's just how i think about it if I had a super family lol (That was so long I am so sorry *-*)_

_A/N: Thank you for the follows and favorites and my loyal reviewer TigrezzTail lol. so here is chapter 8! Please enjoy lovlies. On with it!_

_**"It never rains but it pours"**_

_**-Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_

* * *

Obito led his family to the room of tech nerds that he had under his command and led them to a person closer to the back room who had an array of computers set up, monitor after monitor set up on top of each other until it took up a portion of the wall, different colored wires sticking out from everywhere. The person didn't look up from what they was doing, their fingers just kept flying over the keys as they looked over each screen, occasionally reaching up and swiping at some of the touch screens.

"Okay what have you got for me, Hanabi." Obito said as he pulled a chair up beside the youngest Hyuuga and watched her tap into some coding.

"Well I have the signal on lock. I'm trying to tap into the God's Eye to find the people and the location of their tech but it's hard because theirs layers and layers of barriers and firewalls that I have to push through. I might have to go in through the back wall and force my way through with a coding trick but if I can initilize a line and hack into the God's Eye system I can find them. " Hanabi huffed out, as she yanked out a smart drive and slipped into a smaller computer in her lap that was hooked up to the other monitors by colored cords from beneath it.

"English?" Sasuke asked indignantly.

"She's has them. And she knows where they are located but before we can jut rush in there she has to hack into the main frame of all the street cams over the city and figure out just who we're dealing with." Obito translated for his cousin.

"I got it. The God's Eye is in my hands. Now to pin point it." The God's Eye flittered through all these matrix looking firewalls and over people, through their cellphones, and the cams over the traffic lights over each monitor until it stopped on an array of warehouses in a deserted district in a bad part of town.

"There. They're in the Rasengan district in the abandoned warehouses across the tracks. There's some cars in the back lot and two men keeping guard at the door of one of the warehouses." Hanabi stated as she pointed at one of the screens that showed the video feed.

Madara took the informationa and walked away from the group to make a phone call when Minato's phone also rang so he left behind Madara.

"Can you figure out if there are any secruity systems or anyone inside the building?" Kisame asked the girl as she started typing at her keyboard again.

"Yeah gimmie a sec." She switched the angles and they were inside the warehouse, where a few more people were grouped.

"Zoom in on those people." Fugaku pointed to a monitor high up where there were a group of men talking, one looking as if he was there since the other were crowding around him. Hanabi did as she was asked so they could get Audio feed.

"So he's in the hospital. But under guard. Hmm. We'll stay back for now. Itachi will be mine this time around and I will get rid of that whore Naruto." There was a man sitting on a rotting chair, with another standing beside him.

"Don't you think you could leave him alone now? I don't think just one man and his whore is worth this much trouble." One man spoke up and was immediately shot down. The smoking gun in the hand of the man who had risen out of the chair so fast it fell back and cracked against he floor violently.

"Itachi is worth every bit of trouble you ignorant fool! That's why i need to cut his bitch off and make him mine!" The man with the smoking gun leveled it at his head and shot. Non one in the room flinched and some moved to drag the body away as if it was a routine.

"That wasn't very nice." The man who was standing beside the other said in a monotonous tone.

"Who cares about being nice?! As soon as Itachi is mine I'll be as nice as I want be!" The one with the gun pushed his overcoat back and slipped the gun back in the holster.

"Tsk 're just adding more to your already growing plate" The unknown man walked away, hands behind his back as he made his way to the front door. The male with the gun only shrugged and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Oh and Shisui? Beware. They're coming for you." With that, the unknown male walked out of the warehouse. The God's Eye zooming out before flipping to the outside of the warehouses and pinpointing the one the unknown male stepped out of. The camera depicted his face and Sasuke gasped as another familiar face popped up.

"Shisui AND Kagami?! Shisui and Kagami are doing all this?!" Sasuke was livid. He knew their cousin, a very distant cousin they met on occasion and not more, had had a growing crush on Itachi but to go this far, and ongoing for so many years just caused a rage within Sasuke but what he didnt understand was why Kagami was even helping him.

Fugaku wasn't any better. He was already dialing his eldest son to tell him the news and make sure his loyal guard dog was here in time since there was in fact more people like they had anticipated. Itachi picked up on the first ring, his tone showing no sign's of his earlier weakness.

"Father. You have news?" Itachi asked as he contiued on with what he was doing before his father had called.

"Shisui. Shisui and Kagami are doing this. I need you to make sure Sai is here in time. Shisui said they're going to back off for a little while but when Naruto is out of the hospital he will strike again." Fugaku relayed to Itachi.

"It's a man. And my cousins, however distant they may be, to boot." Itachi gave a dark chuckle then a sigh,"Don't worry father, Sai will be here in time. So when Shisui strikes I'll be waiting for him myself." He relayed back into the phone.

"Okay Itachi. I trust your judgement. I'll talk to you later son." Fugaku hung up the phone after Itachi said goodbye and turned his attention back to the others.

"Hanabi hacked their systems, the person who's been keeping their location a secret, until now, has no idea she's inside either." Obito told his uncle.

"Is he located inside the warehouse too?"

"Yes. It seems they have been hiding out there. There are rooms and electricty,there's an old tower out there that they rebooted,since it was shut down before. Their tech person probably has their server logged on as private and an overlay encryption so it wouln't be discovered so since I am the best, unlike those losers out front, I know what I am doing so it was really easy for me to hack into their systems and take it over. I'm shutting it down now, under the guise that it's a mandatory reset sent from their servers." Hanabi said, a smirk on her face as he clear eyes stared at the main monitor.

"We'll move out after Naruto is discharged. Keep it discreet and keep track of them through God's Eye. No mistakes will be tolerated."

"Aye, Capn" Hanabi continued her work as she watched their systems shut down from the inside all the while giving her complete control and insight to their plans, and they didn't even know it.

_'Damn I'm good' _Hanabi smirked as her white eyes gazed up at the screens and he fingers started to fly again.

Kisame looked at Sasuke who nodded back at him. They made their way out of the room and ran into Minato who was on his way back in, they immediately noticed the look on his face.

"What's wrong? Is it about Naruto?!" Sasuke asked in a panic.

"No but his grandparents and uncles are on their way here because Kushina called them about the attack. They'll be here early so I'll have to go get them, I just hope they don't lay it on to thick. They are brutal people, with Kakashi and Iruka being high threat level assassins and my parents being two of the Sannin 'siblings' and all." Minato sighed out, rubbing his temples fiercely.

"They are definitely going to put it down on them." Kisame's voice held slight amusement once he realized that Naruto wasn't in any danger.

"I know. I thought hoping was good though. So any new information?" Minato asked the two who immediately started to explain everything and restating it when Madara reappeared.

_...At the Hospital A Day Later..._

"Naruto! That wasn't even fair! Kakuzu doesn't need anymore money in his pocket. You shouldv'e been on my team." Hidan grumbled, without curse words suprisingly.

"Well Hidan you didn't want to hold my cards for me so that's your own fault." Naruto laughed out, glad it didn't hurt to move much anymore but he still couldn't move his left arm too much.

"Gaara didn't want to hold your cards but he's on your team!" Hidan grumbled obscencenly.

It was two in the morning at the hospital when Naruto had woken up in the middle of the night, in pain. He had pressed the button for a nurse since his doctor ahd gone home for the night and found out he had bodyguard's surrounding his room when Kakuzu and Hidan hassled the male nurse who tried to bring Naruto some meds. He invited them all in for a game of slap jack, that involved money play, much to Kakuzu's delight. He had sent the twins home with his mother since they still had school. They had split up into teams and bribed one of the male nurses to get them some cards to play with from the hospital store which led to their current time. Seven o' clock in the morning.

"I understand Gaara. He needs the concetration to focus on his own game play. You don't even focus you just go!" Naruto exclaimed one handedly.

"Oh whatever!" Hidan dished out a card on top of Naruto's hospital tray that lay in the middle of the bed, having taken it off the rolling cart. Gaara dished out his card and then slowly dished out Naruto's. Temari scooted closer, slowly throwing a card down right at the same time as Kankuro. Naruto had almost forgotten how intense Slap Jack could get and he laughed at the tension in the room after Kakuzu had slapped down his own card. Suigetsu slid his card onto the pile, his hand hovering there for a bit even as Karin stepped forward to put her own on top.

_'Damn is anyone going to land a Jack?' _Jugo laughed, from his spot next to the crocheting Konan, at the look on Naruto's face. He had opted to stay out of the rest of the Slap Jack games, having broken the first three tray's with his monster strength, and watch Konan crochet.

The rules of the game were simple. You split the cards up evenly omongst the however many people were in the game, hopefully even. After you split the cards up you start the game and whoever lands a Jack should have quick hands for they have to slap the jack in order to get their card and the pile of cards underneath their one Jack r someone else could go for the steal with their own slap. That's why it was always intense, always wanting to flip the cards slowly, to see if you got the jack and collect your prize.

The teams were Naruto, Kakuzu, Gaara and Suigetsu versus Temari, Kankuro, Karin and Hidan. So far Naruto's team was winning, Gaara having the speed to get his and Naruto's winnings while Kakuzu and Suigetsu were happy just to be winning the money that came along with. That's why Hidan was sulking like a little bitch because his team was losing for the third time and he was running out of money.

Gaara's hand came out of nowhere, along with Suigetsu's pulling Naruto out of his musings as he watched Hidan throw his cards down in a heated manner as Gaara and Suigetsu pulled the cards and money off the tray, handing it to Kakuzu who was counting and splitting.

"Fuck this! We just keep losing and your own goddamned sister can't even beat her commrade, whose move's she should know like the back of her hand. I mean they train everday, don't they?" Hidan wa slivid as he watched Kakuzu count the stack of money.

"Hidan this is a game. Not the time where Temari is labled as 'Minx' and called one of the 'Sand Siblings'. We're playing a friendly game of Slap Jack, that involved money play and you knew that." Naruto frowned as Hidan gave him a glare. Suddenly the door opened and everyone was at the ready, money flying as Kakuzu shot up and pulled some guns over Naruto's head whole Konan wielded her very sharp knitting needles that obviously tripled as weapons and hair accessories.

Itachi closed the door and locked it behind him as he walked towards his blonde bombshell on the bed and leaned behind Gaara to kiss his cheek. The mercenaries and assasins lowered and put away their weapons as they watched one of their employers.

"Ita! I thought you weren't coming till later when you had the boys?" Naruto couldnt help but laugh as Kankuzu started to quickly pick the money back up and rehash the cards after they were recollected.

"I was. But your mom insisted that the boys be left in her care until you were discharged later on. I have some news to share also. But how are you feeling today? Better I hope." Itachi asked as he sat in a chair Gaara had offered him.

"I'm alright. I woke up earlier with a little bit of pain but nothing to serious. I got some medicine from a very hassled male nurse and that's when I found out about these guys and then we started to play Slap Jack! It's been quite the morning." Naruto relayed to Itachi.

"I'm glad. When you're discharged i'm going to drop you off at your parents house with your mother and the kids and then we're going to head out. I hope you're okay with that." Itachi whispered, kissing Naruto's right hand.

"Yeah as long as you catch that bitch I'm fine with anything." Naruto nodded, a smile on his lips.

"That's what I have to talk to you guys about. There's been some...interesting developments." Itachi sat back in his chair and rested his hands under his chin, his lips set in a straight line.

"What is it, Itachi?" Temari spoke up, getting up to rest closer ot her brother.

"Well here's the thing. The stalker or stalker(s) are two men. Related to me by very thin blood right about now. They are distant so I never really saw them except for grand family meetings and death to a family member in which we had to divide up family riches. Anyways, their names are Shisui and Kagami Uchiha, here are their pictures." Itachi gave out the two copied pictures of his relatives, their names at the bottom.

"A-are you serious?" Naruto's eyes were as round as saucers and he was brathing quickly. Itachi leaned forward, taking Naruto's hand in his again.

"Calm down love. We've got everything under control. After I drop you off at yoru mothers, i'm taking these guys back to the company where everyone else will be and we're going to head out to put a stop to this. Then you will be safe and you won't have to worry about having Kisame as a bodyguard anymore." Itachi spoke directly towards the blonde who was trying to calm himself, following his sisters inhale and exhale routine.

"Okay. I understand. Please be careful, everyone." Naruto said before he blacked out.

"I guess that was a little too much for em', still no energy for all this jazz." Hidan's toned carried a hint of worry. Itachi kissed Naruto's cheek before he went to the door and stepped out of it, closing it behind him.

"Where's he going?" Kakuzu had pulled his mask down to drink some water he had pulled from under his cloak.

"Probably to get the doctor to discharge Naruto to take home and keep him from stressful situations. A place where the boy's will keep his mind off of other things." Temari said, petting her brother's hair.

Not to much later, Itachi came back into the room with the male doctor on his heels, only Gaara stood at the ready this time. He lowered himself back into the chair when he realized who it was. The doctor took one look at the look on Naruto's face and turned towards Itachi who signed the papers quickly.

They made haste with their departure, having gotten permission and a security key from the head doctor to exit the secret passage in the back of the hospital where an all black, attack proof SUV waited for them. Itachi slipped into the passenger seat where Louis, their personal driver, waited. The other eight piled into the SUV and they were off.

"Take us to The Namikaze Manor." Itachi shifted Naruto in his arms to get a better grip on him as Louis nodded and pulled off.

_...An Hour Later At Uchiha &amp; Powers..._

'Have you blown your cover yet?'

'No of course not. I woudn't be one of 'The Five' if a mission this weak blew my cover.'

'Good. It's almost time. Be in position. And Do not take matters into your own hands until you have a signal.' The line went dead immediately afterwards.

A/N: Chapter 8 yeah! I am back. So I have been reading some sexy-sexy Criminal Minds ficlets and god I tell ya. Morgan/Reid all the fucking waaaaaay. Can you have multiple OTP's? Because I have like Morgan/Reid in CM, KenIchi in Bleach, ItaNaru In Naruto, TroyeTyler In from Youtube. He's my Queen! So I have introduced the rest of the family! And the evil 'stalkers' Who was that at the end?! O-O I think I'll end this little battle in the next chapter so I can get on to the lovin' and crap because that's the best! Anyways the fuck am I doin? I hope you guys enjoyed! I love your reviews follows and favorites! Keep em coming and I might have the next one out by Monday if I have enough time to work over the weekend since I have to narrow down my Universities and gather information and blah blah! XoXo

-Meep


	9. Time To Put An End To This

_...Do I Know You? Revised..._

_Summary: AU. At 15 years old Naruto is a small, frail boy with many disabilities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itach, finds out the truth, he notices just how much Naruto has grown when Sasuke takes him to the studio. Only problem is..."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man._

_Warnings: OOCness, Fluff, Violence, Yaoi, Smut. Mpreg. You get the picture. _

_Pairing(s): ItaNaru, KisaSasu, ShikaKyuu, SasoDei, ChoIno, KakaIru._

_TigrezzTail: Stop reading my mind. Thank You. _

_A/N: I have SAT tomorrow ugh. But! Chapter 9 yeah! Sorry it took so long! I've just been thinking of how to bring the last crazy chapter two a close because all the lovely shit starts up in chapter ten! Yay! I have big plans for that part of the story. I hope you enjoy this! _

**"Throw me to the wolves and I will return leading the pack" **

**-Meep**

* * *

Naruto had returned to his parents house, the two fawning over him along with his two precious little boys. They'd immediately stuck him into bed and he wasn't allowed out of it of for a week. His grandparents and his uncles had made their way in from Japan and he was quite happy to see them. He knew why they were here, even if they wouldn't come right out and say it, and he knew it wasn't just because he was attacked. They were planning something and just because Naruto wasn't in on this part didn't mean he would just lie in wait. His arm had healed rather quickly and he'd been working at making it strong again, a secret between him and Itachi's rather loyal guard dog, Sai.

Ever since Naruto had gotten out for the hospital everyone had stayed at his parents place, almost every room in the manor being occupied by his guards from the hospital or his family. He didn't mind the attention but of course he wasn't going to just sit around while they planned behind his back. He had found out what they were hiding and he knew the plan, front and back, sideways and forwards. He wasn't weak. Not anymore. He had learned from his grandparents, uncles and sister the art of fighting when he younger, at least the stuff he could handle. He had also taken some MMA classes and was trained in using a gun, courtesy of Kisame. No one knew of this of course. A well guarded secret between him and his bodyguard. He did threaten to castrate him if he mentioned it.

Now, it was a few weeks after the week Naruto had returned home, his siblings, excluding Temari, had went back to their own homes and his guards were disbanded, and he was sitting in the garden behind the manor, everyone inside asleep. His eyes scanned the trees surrounding the area before he felt someone coming towards him out of the shadows of the brush. He didn't flinch or move, he kept his eyes trained forward, even as the person sat down next to him.

"So I see you're better."

"Why wouldn't I be? It's no thanks to you of course."

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you of their plans. I didn't know it was going to happen until it did. You can't blame me."

"Oh? No I think I can. You were supposed to be the eyes and ears and you failed miserably. So get your head out of your ass and bring me up to date." The other person snorted before they too looked out over the garden.

"The rest of them have gathered at the new location. They deserted the warehouse when they finally found out that chick, Hanabi, hacked into their systems. They've been keeping a Lo Pro. Here's the new location." The person handed Naruto a slip of paper and he carefully took it, sliding it into the pocket of his robe.

"Names?"

"Pinky, Purple, Green, Orange. They all were at the rehabilitation camp at one point in time and they all have an infatuation with Itachi. They all had a hand in the plans but they didn't come back until they felt they absolutely needed too. Purple is the conductor, and Pinky is the brain." Naruto's eyes narrowed in the darkness of the outside, only the moon highlighting them.

"They ordered the hit out on me?"

"They did. Shisui just did it a little too early so they had to come in and control things. He's become more unstable, especially with his silly infatuation with Itachi."

"That's all I'll be needing. Thank you." Naruto stood to make his way back inside the manor but was stopped by a hand on his back.

"Don't get yourself killed, Naruto." Naruto turned back to the figure and bent, kissing them on their forehead like he did his boys before they would go to bed.

"They came for me. And put a bullet in my back. This time, though, I'm coming for them and Itachi will give me the gun to a put a bullet in each of their heads, if that's what it comes down to." Naruto murmured quietly, his face to the moon. He smiled down at the figure before he turned and started off again. This Naruto was different form the weak one years ago. He was stronger, smarter, he was a demon ready to kill his prey.

The figure smirked before he slipped out of the garden, unseen.

_...Later the next day..._

Tsunade and the others were meeting in their acclaimed 'meeting room when Naruto had barged in, shut the door quietly behind him and made himself comfortable on his love's lap. His newest information clutched in his right hand.

Itachi sighed, his hands coming to rest on the blonde's hips,"Naruto what are you doing in here?", his face had taken on a hard expression, a glare set in place when the blonde looked back at him.

"I have something you don't. Don't think I haven't been watching you guys, listening to the plans you _thought_ you were carefully keeping from me." Naruto's voice took on a hint of malice but his face had stayed neutral, his eyes as icy as that of a trained killer, something he was not, which was scary to say the least.

"Where are the boys?" Naruto's face softened considerably and Itachi sighed again as he watched the transformation.

"They're napping upstairs. I wore them out good enough before I came to confront this little fight party."

"Naruto you shouldn't be in here." Iruka spoke up from his spot next to his husband."

"Don't tell me where I should and shouldn't be. I'm not fifteen anymore uncle Iru, I'm twenty-five and I can take care of myself!" Naruto was getting irritated with the looks his family were giving him just because they'd been founded.

"Naruto! Don't speak to him like that!" This time, it was Kushina speaking, she had a hurt look on her face, it mirroring Iruka's.

"Well I'm going to need you guys to get over that little boy from ten years ago. he isn't here anymore. I'm more prepared than you ever would believe me to be for this little 'mission'. Ever since Kisame became my bodyguard I've upped the simple defensive things grams and gramps and Tema used to show me when I was younger. I've learned how to use my body in ways you could never imagine and i can handle a gun like a trained sniper. So please get that through your heads.

I was targeted, something that could have been very traumatic to my children had they been there and I won't tolerate something like that. Ever. So either you let me stay and get over yourselves, while I give you my new information or you can kick me out and go barging into the wrong place." Naruto was livid. He'd tolerated his family for a long time, all the babying and coddling, he was over it. Today was the day he'd prove he was over it all. Today was the day he'd do something he'd never thought he'd had to do. But he'd do it to end this mindless game that has been plaguing him and Itachi for ten years.

Everyone was wide-eyed at Naruto's little speech. They hadn't thought Naruto had such a huge problem with the way everything was going. Then again they never asked, so of course they wouldn't know. Now here he was, presenting his frustrations to them and they couldn't comprehend it quick enough.

"What information to do you have for us, Naruto?" Jiraiya was the first to speak. He could tell by the way his grandson how grew up after having his two grandsons that'd he'd changed into a different person, but not in a bad way, that's why he and his wife had given him those little lessons when he was younger. He knew a day when his grandson would have to defend himself and the time was now.

Naruto unfurled his hand to reveal the note he got from his informant the night before and handed it to his grandfather. Jiraiya unfolded the paper and let his eyes roam over it in a calculative manner. He glanced at Naruto then back at the paper, before he slid it over to Fugaku, who's eyebrow rose but he didn't question it. He simply took the paper, read over it and sat it back on the table.

"Naruto how did you get this? And from whom did you get this?" Naruto smiled mischievously and winked."That's for me to know and you to find out. Maybe." He said in a giggly voice.

"What's on the paper?" Kakashi wanted to get to the point quickly, and they weren't gong to get here by just sitting around and wasting time.

Before Jiraiya could speak, Naruto cut in smoothly, his voice clear. "On the paper is the floor plans to their new hide out, it's also an abandoned warehouse in the Rasengan district, this one less tech equipped. They've distorted any signals they might have been giving out and ripped all hack-able items out and tossed them. What you guys saw before aren't all that's in on this little scheme.

There's four others in on it and they have arrived, just in time for the party!", Naruto gave a fake little happy clap before he continued on,"There are also the dates in which these people were enrolled into the camp and when they left. They all had Itachi as an assistant therapist at one point in time." Naruto finished, snuggling up against Itachi with a pouty look on his face. Even in the most serious of times he couldn't stop acting like a puppy when his Itachi was so close.

"They've made contact with Kagami and Shisui?" It was Sai who spoke up this time, his eyes narrowed it thought. Naruto nodded as he pulled another sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it over to his grandfather.

"Their 'strike' days have been numbered and are copied down there for our eyes and knowledge." Naruto said as the paper was handed around through the others.

"This says the next 'strike' day is tomorrow." Itachi said sharply, his arms tightening around his love.

"Yep. So we have to move quickly and quietly. Don't want them to realize we're on to them." Naruto said as he got up and went to the door. When he opened he it, he smiled at Louis as he took the two duffle bags from him, thanked him and closed the door after he watched the man walk away.

Naruto dropped the heavy duffle bags on the table before he wiggled himself back onto Itachi's lap, unzipping one of them after he got comfortable. He waved Kisame over and the big, blue haired male got up from his seat next to his lover and went over to Naruto. Naruto gestured to the equipment inside the bag and Kisame's eyebrow raised before he lowered his hand inside and pulled out a glock. He set it down on the table and reach back into the bag only to pull out a bigger gun, it was heavy and looked as if it was dipped in gold.

It continued like that until a mass of guns were on the table. There was some revolvers, a couple of automatic pistols and glocks and one Desert Eagle. In the other bag were some bullet proof vests that were compact enough to fit under shirts unnoticeably.

"I only asked Louis to get enough for the number of people going to the new location. So Sasuke, Mikoto and mom you're staying. But of course that was already obvious." Sasuke stood up quickly, his face contorted in anger.

"Why am I staying?!" Sasuke all but whined towards his best friend.

"One, because you have no training in fighting style. Two, you don't know how to use a gun. Three, I don't want you to get in the way." Naruto said, staring his friend dead in the eye as he spoke his piece. Sasuke looked away from Naruto, towards his lover, his eyes pleading.

"I agree with Naruto. You should stay here with Kushina and Mikoto-san." Kisame said. Sasuke glared at his love but left he room none the less, Kushina and Mikoto following him out.

"So let's make a plan." Temari said, leaning her body on the table.

_...Nightfall..._

The group had drawn up a plan and we now getting ready to put it in motion. The plan went something like this. Naruto would get caught o the warehouse grounds, with nothing but a vest on and an earpiece in his ear so as not to alarm them. At first everyone had disagreed with the plan but when Naruto explained why it'd be best he go, alone, with no one but his capturer they jumped on the band wagon and left the manor. Once they reached the Rasengan district they parked at a distance away from the new warehouse and filed out of the limo.

The plan was set into motion with Naruto slipping away from the group and running through Rasengan district as if he was crazy and yelling obscenities. He was caught almost immediately, by the exact person he'd new would come for him when he saw Naruto.

"Good to see your cover hasn't been blown." Naruto laughed out as a large, firm hand wrapped around his upper arm and dragged him out of the middle of the district and towards their current warehouse.

"Of course it hasn't. Like I told Madara. I wouldn't be one of 'The Five' if my cover could be blown so easily." Naruto knew what he was talking about. His grandparents were once apart of the five, it's was in that group, that his grandfather, Orochimaru, had died.

"Look what I found." Naruto's capturer said as he tossed the blonde inside the building they were holed up in.

Five figures rose up out of the shadows of the room. When each one of them stepped forward Naruto could tell why each one of them had the name they did. One, a girl, had long bubblegum pink hair, a red band tied around her hair to keep it back. She had the biggest forehead Naruto had ever seen a leering smile etched onto her face. She walked towards the two males, her heels clicking on the floor.

"So you've come to us instead of us having to come. find. you." Each word was punctuated with a harsh poke to Naruto's chest, once she had gotten close enough.

"As if you could get close enough." Naruto spat back er, his lips curling at the pink headed bimbo in front of him. Before Naruto even realized what was happened he was on the ground, a hand to his right cheek.

"Don't talk like you didn't just get out of the hospital. Because of what I came up with." The pink haired woman said, a gun now in her leather covered hand. Another one of the people had walked towards her, a pistol in his hand. He had green hair, yellow eyes, and white discoloration of his skin on one side of his body. He was silent beside the pink haired woman, his head cocked to the side as he watched the blonde on the floor.

"You can't go hitting him." He finally said, his eyes moving from Naruto to the pink haired woman beside him. "We could use him as a hostage, but if he's damaged. Negotiations will turn into casualties. And I don't know about you but I'd rather not die by the hand of the one I've loved for so long." The green haired male said, his eyes rotating back towards Naruto.

"But he doesn't love you. He loves me." Shisui said as he came forth from the shadows, a crazed look in his eyes. The pink haired woman's eyes narrowed when they landed on him.

"Why would he love a crazy person like you! He obviously loves me! And only me! You should have seen the way he touched me during our sessions. It was like love at first touch. It was so searing and memorable!" The pink haired woman yelled, her gun waving in random directions. Luckily no shots were fired and Naruto could continue breathing.

"You wish he loved you, you crazy bitch. Let's just kill this whore and get it over with. Then we can go for the children and Itachi will be all mine. He'll be ours. All of ours." he quickly corrected when the woman raised her gun. She smiled as if everything was normal before turning back to Naruto who was watching the show next to his silent capturer.

"Maybe we should just kill you. End your suffering." She shrugged as she raised her gun, level with Naruto's head. Suddenly her hand was knocked into the air, her gun firing off in the distance, the lackeys who had crowded around the group narrowly being missed.

"Tobi didn't write up a plan for that. Tobi didn't authorize this action. Tobi hasn't strategized anything for this matter!" A male, this time with a orange make in the shape of a swirl, came bouncing up to the group. His voice was high pitched and squeaky and his behavior was like the others; sporadic. Naruto was having a hard time believig that these were the people planing his demise. Then another figure rose out fo the darkness. He walked slowly, his boots making scuffing sounds against he concrete floor. He pushed through the group of lackeys and came forward into the fluorescent light.

Naruto knew immediately this had to be the leader. He have not been the leader of every aspect of the workings of the group but he was _the_ leader, of everyone in it. Just the way the group shut up when he approached and controlled thei rmouths was proof enough that he had to be leading the pack. He had spikey tangerine colored hair, fiecer pruple eyes that looked weird from where Naruto was frozen and piecings in every piercable part of his face. He was dressed casually in a black t-shirt, a pair of heavy looking combat boots where he tucked his camoflauge pants inside.

"Get him up and bring him over here." Naruto's capturer did as he was told and with a gentle hand, picked him up from the ground and took him over to where he was asked. Naruto of course, playing the part of the damsel in distress, made an act of tripping over his own feet and struggling in the hold on his arm.

"Let me go!" He yelled dramatically before he was tossed unceremoniously into a wooden chair where rope was immediately wrapped around his his shoulders while his capturer, barely, tied his legs to the chair.

"You think you can keep me here? Try again." Naruto whistled, knowing his mouth piece would catch the sound and he waited, a patient smile on his face. He winked at hsi capturer before the door to the warehouse was busted down and he was up, forcing his legs out of the loose ropes and ofrcing the man who tied him to it back against he wall behind him. He knocked his head against the orange haired male's before slipping his arm sout of the rope and the slightly broken chair.

Sounds of fighting erupted around Naruto as his capturer pulled him away when the oraneg haired male fired at him. The orange haired male sneered when realized dawned on him. He'd been between by one of his close men. He shouldv'e known. He was an Uchiha at heart after all.

Naruto capturer forced Naruto behind him and drew his own weapon, pointing it at the orange haired haired male.

"What do you think you're doing Kagami?!" Shisui yelled as he held his gun against Naruto's head. Naruto wouldv'e fought back if his opponent was a bit less crazy but he was scared Shisui's gun would go off and shoot him so he remained still, his eyes shut tight.

"I was never on your side. I was working for my uncle the whole time." Kagami yelled over the sounds of gun and fighting, his gun trained on Pein as he stood in between both males.

"Naruto! Look at me!" The blondes eyes popped open at the command and he looked at Kagami who gave him a look and Naruto started to shake his head back and forth, not caring about the male holding him anymore.

"KAGAMI!" Naruto yelled at the same time Itachi and some others yelled his name, before he was knocked over the head and his world went into complete darkness.

A/N: This took me fifty damn years to dish out. But it's done! I hope this wasn't bad. I was having a really hard time with it but I hope it was satisfactory. The next chapter will tell what happened after the fight. No one died so I hope that tidbit of info makes up for the cliffhanger but I couldn't write anymore on this after spending so much time on it. XoXo

-Meep


	10. Love Phase Begins

_...Do I Know You? Revised..._

_Summary: AU. At 15 years old Naruto is a small, frail boy with many disabilities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itachi, finds out the truth, he notices just how much Naruto has grown when Sasuke takes him to the studio. Only problem is..."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man._

_Warnings: OOCness, Fluff, Violence, Yaoi, Smut. Mpreg. You get the picture. (Mentions of character death)_

_Pairing(s): ItaNaru, KisaSasu, ShikaKyuu, SasoDei, ChoIno, KakaIru._

_TigrezzTail: Right Right. So you will get insight on how Kagami came into this little group and everything. Chapter is mostly a flashback but there's a surprise at the end!_

_darkhuntressxir: Of course nothing! He's part of the super family *-*_

_Edited: 5/28/2015_

A/N: I am finally bringing out this chapter you guys! I hope you're ready for this! It's been a while I know but school is almost out for me like literally only a week left and it's gonna be full of EOC's ugh. Then it's chapter central for all my stories since I only have driving lessons this summer! Whoo! Please enjoy this new installment.

**"May The Force Be With You."**

**-Luke Skywalker?**

_Flashback..._

_Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi were all situated in a park three of them in different areas so they weren't caught together while Kakashi and Iruka played the role of lovers. They were in normal clothing that deemed them as normal civilians but of course that wasn't why they were there. They were all here to eliminate their target. His name was Danzo and he was becoming a big problem for them. He was trying to overthrow the balance in the underworld. He was talking boy that had been abandoned on the street and raising them to become mindless, emotionless subjects only living to serve their 'father'. He made them do his dirty deeds and they were damn good at it. They had managed to take down five bosses already, the eldest ones at that. Now with their time running out, Danzo growing stronger and the underworld becoming more unstable that had to act fast or else they would lose this fight and be forced to end it in a way that wouldn't be good for a lot of people. Good and Bad alike. _

_Of course it shouldn't take five people to kill one man but he always had his 'children' around him like a disposable shield should he run into trouble wherever he was. It was sickening and when they had been assigned this mission from the council they were more than happy to take on the challenge should their be one. Now here they were, waiting for their target to appear so they could eliminate him. Tsunade, a woman trained in the way of the knives, sat on a metal bench in a pair of sunglasses, a wide brim sun hat and a newspaper as she listened to her surroundings. Under the hem of her long coat rested a belt of different throwing knives, daggers, carving knives and slicing knives. Careful to keep her coat closed she continued to 'read' her newspaper while she peered around the park through her glasses. Jiraiya was a little ways away from her, situated on the edge of a fountain that held ducks. He played the part well of an elderly man meekly feeding the ducks but if one knew him then they knew he was not one to be underestimated for he was a level five executioner. He was front-line when it came to the group, his signature that of killing someone execution style. The white hair of course always through his opponents off but he never let them live long enough to ponder it. _

_Orochimaru, also playing the part of an elder, rested in a wheelchair on the other side of the fountain that Jiraiya occupied. His long black hair was tied at the nape of his neck and his face was covered in a mask made to fit his face and make him look old and sickly. They even went as far as to add an oxygen tank to the back of it, pulling a mask over his face. Of course it wasn't on, but their current target wouldn't know that. He had his eyes closed, but his ears were open and waiting. He was blind so he specialized in fighting with his senses. He wasn't faster than his brother when it came to guns but hand to hand combat was his favorite. After all, he could take out an enemy without even working for it. _

_Kakashi and Iruka were snuggled up on a blanket in an enclosed area of bushes, they were kissing but of course they were on high alert. There was a gun right between their bodies that were intertwined with each other and two more in the bushes close to their heads. They were both level five mercenary snipers trained in the no bullshit way of killing. Kill quick and be quiet. In and out. They were trained in other areas but shooting was their specialty just like Jiraiya._

_That had all been once part of the government but were 'let off' once they became too much for the government to handle. They had be 'killed' and forced out of the states to Japan were they weren't going to be recognized. Now they worked as a freelance group and ran under the name as 'The Five' or 'The Hand', something like a hit man group for the better of Japan. _

_"Target is here." Kakashi breathed into his earpiece as he continued his passionate make out session with Iruka. _

_"Where?" Orochimaru asked, his lips barely moving as he continued to rest in his wheelchair, the sun baring down on his 'wrinkly face'. _

_"Two o' clock. My way." Jiraiya said as he beckoned towards the ducks for show. _

_The man they were waiting for was walking down a pathway, a group of boys with him. They looked normal enough, not emotionless little creatures that Danzo created. _

_'They must be new.' Tsunade let out a sigh and waited for the go. The group of boys wasn't that big, maybe fifteen this time around. And if they were new then this fight wouldn't be that hard for them but they had to the he boys out alive and hope to god they weren't brainwashed already. _

_"Move it." Jiraiya spoke up as he tossed his bag of bread in the can next to him, pulling out his guns from the holster under his shirt. Tsunade had thrown off her shades and tossed her newspaper down as she hopped onto and over the bench racing towards the group, she ripped the coat open and pulled some knives from the belt on her leg, throwing two of them even as shots rang out she didn't stop. Just dropped and rolled to a safer position. Orichimaru had ripped off his mask and was stealthily moving in the shadows of the dark park since it was nighttime, his blindness not hindering him. Iruka and Kakashi picked up their handheld sniping guns and aimed for the group to disarm but not kill them. Danzo was the target. Danzo would be killed. _

_Jiraiya had taken out five of the boys while Tsunade slipped in behind him and took some more out with some knives, smiling maliciously at the pained cries. _

_"Where's Danzo?" The group was so into the fight that had noticed Danzo slip away. _

_"I have him. Twelve o' clock. Down the straight path" Orochimaru whispered into his earpiece as he stayed on the tail of their target slipping the darkness easily. Suddenly he cried out and a shot rang out, Orochimaru's intercom going out afterwards. _

_"We've got this got this! Go after Oro." Iruka and Kakashi slipped out of the bushes, dropping the sniper guns and pulling glocks, training them on the three boys left standing. They dropped their weapons and sat down on the ground willingly, their eyes terrified. Iruka and Kakashi rounded them up and waited for the others to return with the news, good or bad, it wouldn't be the first time. _

_Tsunade and Jiraiya found Oro on the trail, laying in his own blood that pooled beneath his body thickly. They rushed over to him, dropping down, tears coming to their eyes as they watched the dying Orochimaru. Blood was spilling from his mouth in rivulets but he had something he wanted to say so he took a deep breath and pushed it out. _

_"Live well. brother, Tsunade. Tell the others I wish them well. And Jiraiya you better marry this woman or I'll hunt you for eternity, tell Minato, Kakashi and family, I love them so very mu-." He started to choke on his own blood until it seeped into his lungs and he just let go. Jiraiya let out a cry while Tsunade just rested her hand over his eyes to slid them shut. Her eyes watering immensely._

_"You wanted him?" They jumped up and whirled to face the threat, weapons at the ready. Out of the shadows came a young boy who didn't look any older than their youngest grandson, he had shaggy ash black hair that sat on top of his head in soft spikes. Pale skin and red eyes. They didn't let up so the boy just dropped Danzo and stepped back a few steps. Tsunade sheathed the knives she held in her hands and walked over to the twitching form of Danzo, while Jiraiya covered her,who gave her a look of pure hatred. She spared him no emotions, just watched him as she squatted over his form. _

_She looked up at the strange boy who's name she didn't know and smiled, one that was simply devious. "What'd you do to him kid?", She stood up and gripped Danzo by his hair, dragging him over to Jiraiya and their dead brother. She dropped him, face first, next to the dead Orochimaru and stomped his face into the congealing blood that surrounded him, moving her foot back and forth. _

_"Just some simple chi blocking and paralyzing techniques I've been studying." The boy murmured, not flinching at the rough treatment the horrible man was receiving, he'd seen worse on the streets. _

_"You learned it on your own?" She asked, moving her foot from the mans head when she realized he'd passed out. She pulled a pair of handcuffs from under the belt of knives on her leather clad and put them on Danzo's wrist. _

_"Yes, ma'am." He stated quietly as the strong, blonde headed woman pulled the unconscious man out of the blood and threw him back on the ground to be dragged away afterwards. Her face betraying nothing. _

_"Polite brat aren't ya'? What's your name? Age? Where ya from? Wanna come with us?" She asked question after question, sure enough the kid could keep up with them. _

_"Uchiha Kagami. Sixteen. The U.S. I was told to shadow you and then to give you a message." Kagami spoke as he walked over to Tsunade and handed her a slip of paper. She took the slip of paper apprehensively and unfolded it, peering down in the darkness at the letter. 'A letter from the Uchiha huh?' _

_"To whichever of you receive this letter this is Kagami, please take him under your wing and teach him the arts. I wish for him to become part of 'The Five', when he should be needed or at least an underling of sorts. He is wise and a fast learner, please accept this favor as a sort of trade for your grandson's well being. I have just finished the documents for him to be brought into the camp and when your son and his family bring him down he shall be admitted immediately. With love and remembrance, _

_Uchiha Madara."_

_Tsunade looked up at the boy as she slipped the paper under her belt of knives. She turned and walked away from him, picking up Danzo as she did so and dragging him by his hair as if he was merely a pillow. _

_"C'mon kid. Jiraiya don't just stand there, get Oro and let's head home." Jiraiya did as he was told and put his gun back in his holster before picking up his dead brother and telling the kid to walk in front of him. They met up with Iruka and Kakashi, looks of pain and sorrow on their faces when they saw Orochimaru in Jiraiya's arms. Iruka busted into to tears, being the most emotional out of the group and was surprised when he found a small hand resting on his arm. He looked up and found the new boy looking up at him, a knowing look in his red eyes. _

_"Do not cry. He is always alive in here." The boy pointed to his chest where his heart rested before he turned away from Iruka and Kakashi and went back over to Tsunade and Jiraiya who were looking over the group of kids, taking names. Iruka watched the kid, just that one line making him feel a bit better. _

_"Kakashi, boy, get over here and call someone for clean up. Tell them to bring a children's aid over to the house and we need," He looked over the group of boys and then the rest of them. "Two SUV's and some medics. Make sure to get _one_ body bag." He said the last one lowly as he rested Oro on the fountains wide ledge where he'd been sitting earlier. He pulled his gun out again and loaded it with five rounds he trained it on where Danzo was till lying unconscious. _

_'Too easy.' He pulled back the latch and put his finger on the trigger letting all five rounds go into the man, one going into his skull, execution style of course. _

_"Yes sir." Kakashi said even as his father emptied his gun into the unconscious man and immediately whipped out his disposable phone hitting the number one for the clean up crew and so on and so forth. _

_...At The Sannin House..._

_After everything had been taken care of and Oro had been sent to the morgue to be taken care of a prepared for his funeral to come the family had returned home accompanied by the group of boys from earlier and Kagami, their new charge. They introduced everyone to Kagami, told the news and mourned for a bit before they waited for the children's aid to get there. When the group arrived they hurriedly ushered the group of boys from the house to be taken to a home especially for ones that had been under Danzo's 'care', thanking 'The Five' once again. _

_That night, once everyone had went to bed Naruto was sitting in a wheel chair inside the gardens off to the side of the big house. He stared up at the moon as he wished for his dream to come true. Something made a sound and startled him, making him jump until he saw Kagami coming towards him. The boy had seemed nice enough earlier, being respectful while they mourned for the loss of their grandfather, he even said kind words that made Naruto and the others feel better. _

_"Hello Naruto-kun." He spoke softly as he sat on the dewy grass next to the blonde's wheel chair, staring up at the moon with him. _

_"Hello Kaga-kun." His voice was light and airy which made Kagami look at him, Really look at him. The boy was small, smaller than he, when he was only a year older than the blonde boy. His skin was paler than it should have been, his neck looked as if something was protruding from it and his legs were odd looking, something that Kagami didn't understand. When Kagami didn't say anything more Naruto looked down and noticed the boy was staring at his deformities. _

_"Ah, I know I am quite disturbing to look at but I cannot do anything about until I move to the states. You can go back in if you want, I am bullied at school for the way I look too." Naruto spoke quietly, looking away from the quiet boy. So of course he was startled when two hands were wrapped firmly around one of his, squeezing reassuringly. _

_"You are a beautiful person and all your dreams will come true." Was all Kagami said before he went back to watching the moon. With a smile on his face Naruto did the same thing, his hand growing warm between both of Kagami's._

_The day after Naruto was told that he and his parents were going to the states so he could get treatment and he was overjoyed. He gave Kagami the tightest hug he could manage that day and cried how happy he was to the other boy. Kagami seemed to have made a friend in the boy. They promised to one day meet again and until then they'd have the things they traded to keep close. A bracelet for Kagami and a ring for Naruto._

_..End Of Flashback..._

"Kagami you're such a fucking dick! Why would you even do that!" Naruto screamed at the man as they rode in the back of an SUV, Naruto pressing gauze to the wound on his shoulder.

"I did it for you! Why can't you just be thankful you fricken brat!" Kagami huffed out indignantly as he leaned heavily back on his seat.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" He purposefully dug a finger into his wound and Kagami glared at him, hissing venomously. "You definately spent to much time with Obaa-chan." Naruto hissed back at him, his anger flaring at the use of the word brat.

"At least Shisui and the other will be in the psychiatric ward in the detention center from now on so we don't have anything to worry about anymore. So please, stop your bickering you guys, it's giving me a headache." So called grandmother said as she leaned her hand against her husbands shoulder. Naruto grumbled something about getting off the hook to easily as he poured some whiskey his grams had given to him, into the wound once he finally got the bullet out, reveling in the pained scream Kagami let out. He wiped away the dried blood around the wound with some alcohol pads and pressed big, fully, gauze squares against the wound and wrapped tap back and forth over his shoulder.

"That should hold you until we get home and Ko-chan can clean it up and stitch it. she's already on her way there." Naruto murmured as he rested his head against his greatest friends shoulder, his exhaustion getting to him as he fell asleep immediately. Kagami following right behind him, a slight smile on his lips.

"Finally it's over." Tsunade whispered, he voice heavy with fatigue since she hadn't been in the field in such a long time.

"Finally, Yeah." Jiraiya whispered as his wife too fell asleep.

...At The Namikaze Residence...

Kagami was currently getting stitched up by Konan in the kitchen while everyone was talking about what would happen to the others. Naruto had left to go get cleaned up with Itachi and check on his kids and put them to bed before he came back to converse with the others. Right Kagami Kagami was wishing he could go take a bath too but alas he's stuck with this devilish woman and her demon needle.

"Hold still Kagami, Jeez man!" She was trying not to embed the needle in the mans shoulder but he wouldn't stop squirming incessantly.

"Sorry it's been a while since I've had to be stitched up and it's quite the feeling." He grumbled, his face in the crook of his arm as Konan continued trying to finish the back wound.

"You're just a big baby really." Was the last thing she said before he snipped the thread after trying it off and pulled away from the injured male, admiring her handy work. Just then Naruto came back in looking refreshed and _slightly_ relieved. He walked over and sat down at the table everyone was situated in, his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants. He had a sad look on his face and his mother went over to him.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked as she kneeled down in front of him. He looked at his mother, then around the room and the table, catching the eye of almost everyone in his immediate family and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he started to cry and giggle all at the same time. He pulled his hands out of his pocket and raised his left one so everyone could see the gorgeous ring on his finger.

"I'm getting married!"

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I got lazy and I had a three day weekend and I am just ready for summer! I hope you enjoy this transition chappie to the next phase. Love phase! I think I got that from Uta Prince Sama 0-0 Whatever! Until next time XoXo

-Meep


	11. A New Life

_...Do I Know You? Revised..._

_Summary: AU. At 15 years old Naruto is a small, frail boy with many disabilities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itachi, finds out the truth, he notices just how much Naruto has grown when Sasuke takes him to the studio. Only problem is..."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man._

_Warnings: OOCness, Fluff, Violence, Yaoi, Smut. Mpreg. You get the picture. (Mentions of character death)_

_Pairing(s): ItaNaru, KisaSasu, ShikaKyuu, SasoDei, ChoIno, KakaIru._

_TigrezzTail- Why would Itachi be jealous. He has all of Naruto's love. He should know that. Basically all the power. c:_

_darkhuntressxir- Yes he is c:_

_...Time Skip..Four Months.._

Naruto and Itachi were currently standing inside a jewelry store looking at wedding bands. They had seen some they liked but none really stood out in the never ending sea of white gold, platinum, titanium and diamonds.

"Oh, Ita! Look!" Naruto slowly sauntered over to another array of men's wedding bands, his left hand on his stomach while his right hand pulled his fiance after him. Itachi wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and followed after his love, a smile on his face as he watched Naruto rub his baby bump. They had 'celebrated' their engagement and somehow Naruto had gotten pregnant, _again_. He was four months along and the baby was due in February of next year, so they decided to have the wedding before Naruto hit his third trimester and was too uncomfortable to do much of anything. So here they were looking at wedding bands because Naruto wanted to have the wedding in October, saying something along the lines of 'Not too cold, Not too hot'.

"This one is beautiful." It was for a men's ring, a white gold band, kind of on the sparkly side. It was three millimeters wide and had a single strip of diamonds going all the way around the band. Itachi found it simple, elegant, but simple and if Naruto liked it then he liked it too. He asked for one of the sales clerks to come over and she met them with a smile asking them, kindly, did they find what they were looking for.

"Yes," Naruto answered as he tried to find the ring again, his face lighting up when he did."We'd like to get this ring." Naruto pointed to the ring he picked out for Itachi and the woman unlocked the case and pulled it out carefully, sitting it on top of the counter afterwards. Naruto picked it up with his dainty hands and inspected it, picking up Itachi's hand and inspecting it against his strong fingers. Once he was satisfied he gave a smile to the woman who smiled back and told her they'd take this and if she could point them out to the women's wedding bands.

She left to go wrap their ring as they went over to the wedding bands in search of one that matched Naruto's engagement ring. His engagement was beautiful. It was shaped as if it was a blooming flower, the big diamond nestled in the center of ribbons of white gold as they twisted up and around the diamond inside. In the walls of the twisted gold, shaped as if they were petals, were more diamonds embedded into the gold, much like the rounded band of the ring. It was called a Schlumberger Buds Ring it costed enough even when it wasn't customized. Just a little bit over thirty thousand, now it was a little bit over two million. He had gotten the original diamond removed for the bigger one, the stones in the sides and the band removed and replaced with pure diamonds and the ring coated in gold dust and polished over. Anything for his love.

Naruto bent as much as he could over his belly bump to peer into the case in search of the perfect band to match his engagement ring. His eyes lit up when he found a band that resembled his ring closely enough. It was round in shape, just like the band of his engagement ring, with curved sides. It was two millimeters wide and filled with a smattering of glittering diamonds that shined brightly under the small, fluorescent lights in the cases.

"Itachi, I think that one is perfect." Naruto pointed to the ring and Itachi's eyes slid over the ring, appraising it, to see if it was good enough for his 'wife'. He gave a nod of approval, while it wasn't perfect, Itachi would get that one customized as well, paying extra to get it back in time for the wedding. Naruto called for the clerk who had appeared out of the back, a sack in hand, and she veered over towards them.

"Yes sir, did you find something else to your liking?" She asked in that same happy tone. Naruto nodded and pointed to the ring, she unlocked the case and pulled it out, this time Itachi took it in his own hand. He glanced at it then at the ring on Naruto finger, then back at he wedding band. He handed it back to the woman and wrapped an arm around Naruto' waist.

"I'd like to place an order to have it customized." Itachi said, taking the other bag from the woman.

"Of course, Sir. Just a moment I'll get an order form for you." She left quickly and came back just as quickly with a small slip of paper in her hand and a pen in the other. She handed it to Itachi and he took it, quickly filling it out and adding extra notes to the bottom. He handed it to the woman and then pulled out his card to give to her.

"When would you like the ring back,"She glanced at the gold card in her hand," Uchiha-san?" She asked as they followed her to the center of the store where the computers were.

"Before October First would be great." Naruto answered when really they were getting married nine days later. They wanted to get married on Naruto's birthday. In celebration of their wedding day and Naruto's birthday, the day that Itachi's angel came into the world just for him, is what Itachi had said when someone asked him why they were getting married on Naruto's birthday. That had gotten him a few awes, some snickers and of course the 'thwack' sound when something or _someone_, was struck with a whip, he had merely rolled his eyes at that one.

The clerk nodded her head as she typed Itachi's order into the computer and swiped his card before handing it back to him, not even needing his I.D. She took the receipts that slid out of the machine and handed one to sign to Itachi and the other to Naruto who slipped it into the orange the peachy colored satchel at his side. They finished with their purchase and saddled out of the door with Itachi's arm re-wrapped around his waist possessively.

"Where would you like to go now, love?" Itachi whispered into his fiance's ear as they walked over to the town car waiting for them. Kushina and Mikoto had opted to watch the kids for the day and Itachi had taken the day off to spend it with his blonde baby. So far they had went out to breakfast, taken a walk in the park, finished buying the things for their wedding with the wedding planner and gotten the rings.

"Maybe we could go shopping? We still need some stuff for the nursery and I told the boys we'd buy them some games." Naruto and Itachi had been to their doctor's appointment for the month and they still refused to be told the sex of their growing baby. Naruto was hoping for another boy which Itachi readily agreed with, there were already too many women in his life, including his love. Ever since Naruto had hit his third month in his first trimester his hormones had been off the wall, he was acting more like his mother when she was pregnant with Sasuke, everyday. Itachi found it cute, his little blonde's temper when he didn't get what he wanted when he wanted it, turning him on to no end. That always led to hot, slow sex with his fiance, who always felt sated afterwards.

"Sure, but only the necessary things, love. We already have so many people coming to your baby shower and the bridal shower. You'll have more than you need." Itachi helped Naruto settle into the seat once the door was closed for them, slipping a small pillow behind his back. Naruto sent a grateful smile towards his soon to be husband, leaning his head against his head against the bigger males shoulder as he rubbed his belly.

"I understand, Ita. Only the necessary." Is what Naruto had replied but in Itachi's he knew Naruto would go overboard. They ended up at a quaint boutique nestled in the corner of a shopping center. The town car stopped and the driver got out, opening the door for them. Itachi stepped out first, helping Naruto through afterwards. The town car parked at the curb for them as they stepped inside. It smelled like strawberries and vanilla inside the shop and Naruto smiled. His eyes lit up with excitement as he spotted small baby clothes on a rack father into the store. They were unisex, more whites and pale colors that wouldn't hint towards a boy or girl indifferently.

"Oh aren't these cute, Itachi?" Naruto held up a small outfit, completed with little white booties and a fluffy, terry cloth robe. In light blues, yellows and greens, around the white.

"Adorable." Itachi answered, a smile on his face as he glanced down into Naruto glowing face. Naruto left Itachi's side then, going around the store and picking up anything that would match the sex of his baby, anything cute and comfy. He had at least fifteen outfits then, a baby bag on his shoulder, and some different colored tea lights. Itachi just sighed as Naruto gave him 'the look', his big blue eyes alight with mirth. He led Naruto to the counter and smiled at the woman as he paid for Naruto's findings. The woman thanked them for shopping before they stepped out of the store, Naruto giving a wave and smile back towards the woman before they were out of sight completely.

"Did you really need all that, Naru?" Itachi asked as he took the brown bags from his love and handed them to their driver who put them in the trunk.

"Of course I did! They were so cute, I couldn't resist." Naruto pouted as he got comfortable in his seat again, Itachi pressed against his side warmly.

"That's what you always say. Why exactly did you need the baby bag?" Itachi laughed at the look Naruto gave him as the cars started to pull off.

"You know I don't know why you needed the bag, so tell me." Itachi taunted.

"I needed the bag because it's reversible. I mean who doesn't want a reversible baby bag, Ita!" Naruto exclaimed, his frown growing deeper as Itachi laughed raven nodded his head up and down, trying to appease his upset love. His kissed his lips softly and Naruto's lit up, a wide smile growing across his face. He kissed Itachi back, wrapping a hand around the ravens neck as he did so. The kiss quickly became heated and Itachi pressed a button, putting up the thick, black visor so the driver couldn't see them. Louis, the driver, chuckling from the front. Naruto pulled away from the kiss, his eyes ignited by lust.

"I heard that Louis!" The driver coughed and Itachi chuckled as he drew his fiance's lips back to his, kissing them fervently. Naruto moaned, his tongue slipping out to rub against Itachi's. Itachi pushed Naruto's tongue back into his mouth, establishing his dominance easily, and slid it around the moist cavern. Naruto pushed Itachi into the seat of the town car and wiggled onto his lap, his baby bump pressing into Itachi's hard abdomen. Itachi chuckled, his teeth latching onto Naruto's bottom lip and biting harshly.

"Someone's eager." Naruto smiled, his skin flushed with the heat of the situation as he dragged his lips down Itachi's neck as he sucked, dragging a grunt from his bigger counterpart. Itachi gripped the tight joggers Naruto had on and pulled them down, over his ass. He dragged Naruto's mouth back up to his and kissed him again, before he pulled the blonde back gently and pressed his fingers to his lips. Naruto smirked and took the fingers into his mouth, his small pink tongue sliding over and between the fingers. Itachi groaned as he watched his fiance slick his fingers up. When he deemed them wet enough he ripped them away from his little minx and kissed him, devouring his mouth with an intensity that wasn't there before. He slid his hand down Naruto's back and circled one of his thick fingers around the pucker, before pressing it inside.

"Oh... Yes, Ita." Naruto moaned into the kiss, his body instinctively slipping back onto the thick digit. Itachi smirked against Naruto's lips as the blonde panted heavily, his eyes slipping closed as he rocked his body back and forth on the digit being pushed into him. Itachi added a second finger and spread them widely, Naruto's eyes shooting open when the long digits pressed on the bundle of nerves inside him.

"Fuck, Itaachi, keep goin' I need more!" Naruto let out a long moan and fucked himself on Itachi's fingers, rutting helplessly, as he added the third one and pushed them in and out faster. Itachi chuckled at the change in demeanor, knowing Naruto always slipped when in the throes of passion. He started to jack hammer his fingers in and out of Naruto, jabbing his prostate mercilessly.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Yes! Itachi fuck me! Please!" Naruto sobbed, pressing himself as far onto the fingers as possible. With a growl Itachi pressed his lips to Naruto to hush him and gently pushed him down onto the wide seat of the stretched town car, rising over him like a shadow. Their tongues danced and tangled, saliva dripping out the side of Naruto's mouth as he panted into the kiss, Itachi stripping his pants all the while. He tossed Naruto's pants onto the floor and then when for his own, yanking the buckle apart and unzipping them hurriedly, pushing them down his legs quickly afterwards.

"Hurry, Ita." Naruto mewled, two fingers pressed into his stretched opening, moving around the insides slowly. Itachi growled lowly, his eyes narrowing at the sinful sight as he slicked his cock up with spit before pressing the head against Naruto's entrance and shoving inside. Naruto let out a yowl of pleasure, his back arching up from the seat as Itachi filled him up. Itachi pressed his hand against Naruto's baby bump, rubbing it gently as he set a hard, fast pace.

"Oh yeah, just like tha', 'Tachi. H-harder! Ughn-" Naruto cut off as Itachi did just that, gripping Naruto's left hand tightly as he leaned over Naruto's round belly and kissed him sloppily. Naruto continued to moan and pant into the kiss, a light sheen of sweat covering his sun kissed skin. Naruto's grip on Itachi's hand tightened as Itachi's pace slowed down and he pulled out almost completely before he rammed his thick cock back inside, ripping a pleasured scream from his small fiance. He did it again and again and again, Naruto's body rocking with the force of the thrusts as they hit his prostate dead on. His eyes rolled back into his head as Itachi assaulted his insides, thrust after thrust, after thrust.

"Oh baby, you like that? " Itachi growled into the blonde's ear, his cool demeanor slipping the more time he spent inside his beautiful love. Naruto mewled as the hot puff of breath tickled his ear and nodded vigorously as he went to wrap a dainty hand around his cock. Itachi moved the hand away gently, wrapping his bigger, calloused, hand tightly around Naruto's angry little cock as it dripped precum generously. He jerked on Naruto's cock in time with his hard thrusts, grunting and growling as his climax came rushing at him. Naruto looked up, his hazy eyes roving over his sexy lover, noticing his flushed skin, sexy noises, the hand gripping his and the way his muscles rippled as he pounded into him and came with a scream of Itachi's name.

"Shit." Itachi let out between clenched teeth as Naruto's walls clamped down on him like a vice, squeezing him and ripping his orgasm out of him abruptly. He groaned out Naruto's name as he continued to thrust into his lover, slowly of course, to ride out their orgasms. Itachi leant down and kissed his lover who smiled sleepily, giving a soft kiss of his own to Itachi's lips.

"Mm, tired, Ita" Itachi chuckled as Naruto's eyes started to droop drowsily. He pulled his softening cock out of his beautiful love and cleaned them up with a tissue from the tissue box in the window sill. After he was done with that he pulled Naruto's pants back onto his person then corrected himself, pulling the small male into his lap after he was done. Itachi kissed Naruto's forehead as he finally fell into sleep and let the visor back down.

"Loius, take us home." The young Italian male nodded his head, a smirk on his face as he restarted the car and got back onto the road. Soon Itachi was following his younger lover into sleep, his head resting on top of Naruto's.

_...At the Namikaze Residence..._

"NO! GRAMMA MIKO I DON'T WANNA!" Nao yelled as he ran from the black haired woman who was chasing him around with a bonnet in her hand. It was white a frilly just like the ones that went on dolls, _female_, dolls.

"But my darling, Nao! We need pictures for you and Ryo's birthday celebation!" Mikoto exclaimed as she ran after the fast little booger. Naoki looked over his shoulder at his father's mother, a scowl on his cute little face.

"Gramma, I am boy! A Boy! I'm not putting that stupid hair thingy on my head! It's for girls!" He screamed at the top of his lungs heatedly. His grandmother had been chasing him down for god knows how long trying to put that girly thing over his beautiful locks and have her photographer take pictures of him. Of course, he wasn't going to let that happen. He was a boy! He didn't need to have his grandmother trying to dress him up in girls clothing to fill her twisted fantasy.

"Ryouta dressed up for his pictures! He didn't complain!" Mikoto tried again, her breath coming out in pants as she started to get tired of chasing her young grandson.

"He got to dress in sexy boy's clothing!" Naoki exclaimed again, his eyes flashing as his lips turned down into a frown. Mikoto stopped chasing the small boy, a smile on her face.

"Okay sweetie. If I stop trying to dress you in girls clothing will you let Utakata take the pictures?" Naoki turned on his heel, his eyes leveling his grandmother with a glare worthy of an Uchiha. She raised her hands up in surrender, dropping the bonnet as she did so.

"Nothing better be crossed! And only if it's all boy clothing!" He stomped away, to where Utakata was set up and told the man, very heatedly, just how ready he was for his shoot. The raven male just giggled and handed the boy an outfit to go change into. The little blonde took the hanger presented to him and looked over the outfit before nodding his approval and walking away. Utakata shook his head, a small smile on his face as he continued to eat his apple and look through his vogue magazine.

_'That boy is so crazy.'_

Naoki came back out looking quite handsome, if Naoki could be handsome. He had more feminine features like his mother so he was always considered cute and beautiful. Never handsome. He had on some black suit black, pressed to the 'T', a charcoal grey dress shirt tucked into his pants, a black tie and all black boots on his feet. Then you look at his face and it's all thrown off. His tiny face angled and curved delicately, like a woman's, lips puffed out and pouty too. Utakata smiled and waved the boy over, setting his apple on a plate next to his magazine. He got up and went over to a bag sitting next to his tripod stand. He pulled out a brush, some hairspray and a couple of bobby pins and hair ties.

"Sit on a stool and turn around so I can fix your hair." Utakata said as he sat all his supplies on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Naoki climbed onto one of the high stools and turned it away from Utakata so he could work his magic. Utakata did just that, Naoki's hair going from wavy-straight to braided up around the little ones head. A few baby hairs framed his face and eyes, giving him an exotic look. Since Naoki's hair had grown so much over the past four months, Utakata had went for a a french braid and two fishtails, on each side, that led into the french braid. Then he took the bobby pins and, after braiding the fishtails into the french braid, he twisted it up into something like a loop and 'Bam', Naoki was ready.

"Okay done. You ready?" Utakata asked as the little boy felt his hair, he smiled at the raven and hopped off the stool, satisfied that his hair wasn't too girly. He sauntered over to where Utakata had set up the lighting and back drop and waited for the man to change his lenses, turn up the music and get behind the camera.

"Okay pose for me, Naoki! Feel the music!" Utakata said as he put his face to the camera. Naoki giggled as 'I Want You To Know' by Zedd featuring Selena Gomez blasted through Utakata's speakers next to his radio. As the music moved through Naoki he started posing for the camera, one after another. His hands on his hips, body angled face poised perfectly. When the beat dropped he got more risque with it, even turning his back to the camera and flashing a looks over his shoulders. He was totally oblivious to the group of eyes watching him from one of the kitchen entrances as Utakata egged him on, loving the shots he was getting.

"Okay time to change little one." Naoki nodded and took the second outfit, running out of the second entrance to change into the second outfit, which was Asian inspired. Mikoto and Kushina rushed inside, Ryouta traveling a little slower behind them, for his eyes were trained on the game in his hands.

"Okay let's see em', Utakata." Kushina said. Said man smiled and unhinged his camera from the computer and tripod and kneeled to Ryouta's height so he, too, could see them. Oooh's and Ah's sounded as he clicked through all the pictures, one in particular getting everyone's attention. Naoki was sitting on the curtain covering the floor, One leg was folded beneath him while the other was bent at the knee while he blew a kiss at the camera. There was another where he was smacking his but and Ryouta snickered at that one. When they heard feet coming again they ran out of the first entrance before Naoki could see them.

Utakata hooked up his camera again and went over to change the backdrop to something different. Naoki waited patiently as Utakata changed the backdrop to a trail that was covered in Sakura tree petals, with more floating down from the trees themselves. An orange colored,setting sun with dark clouds was in the background of the trees and Naoki really liked it. Utakata went on to flip the curtain on the ground so it looked like a puddle of dark, rippling water. He went over to Naoki who was now clad in his Asian inspired outfit. He wore black harem pants a semi-cropped, cream and gold colored kimono top with long sleeves that had the Uchiha family emblem on it and chains around his hips. No shoes.

"Fabulous." Utakata said as he dabbed some gold dust around Naoki's eyes, then over his belly before he proceeded to take his hair out of the braids. He fluffed Naoki's hair after he dragged his fingers through it and sprinkled some gold dust into hair, then dipped some of the edges in it before tossing his hair again.

"Okay you only had two outfits so this is the last individual, Nao. I'm gonna turn on a different song. Naoki nodded as he stepped into the shoot and waited for Utakata. A song Naoki could't understand popped onto the radio but Utakata told him the name of the song was 'Black' by G-Dragon and nodded. Once again he got into the music his body flowing in front of the camera as the slow, melodic beat and the Korean words flowed from the speakers. He tossed his hair around, moving his body in the same fashion, smiles lighting up his face every now and then. He sat down on the water-like curtain like Utakata instructed before the raven came and angled his body the way he wanted it. Naoki's face was serene, he was leaning back on his hands, his legs were both bent up at the knees while his head head was tossed back, glitter spraying through the air. This was his individual silhouette for his single wall at the building their part was being held at.

"Alright, we're done! Now a shoot with both of you together and we'll be done." Utakata said. Naoki nodded as he took the outfits from Utakata and went off to find his brother. The outfits were both Asian-pop band like with a bit of western accents. Naoki's was a pair of white skinny's, a slightly tight, wrap around, stark white sleeveless t-shirt and a white, hooded, cardigan with white ked's. Ryouta's was more devilish. He had black skinny's, a long, angled, black, sleeveless t-shirt with a moon on it, a form fitting leather jacket that was also sleeveless and finger less gloves. A pair of dark, almost black boots would complete it. Naoki found his brother in his room, reading a book now.

"Ryo, it's time for our twin shoot." The little blonde said as he stepped into the room and closed the door. He handed his twin his outfit and and went to change into his own. He immediately loved his outfit once it was on. The shirt was silky soft and the plushy feeling of the hooded cardigan felt great too. He turned to his brother who had also changed and smiled. His brother could make a fabulous model. His hair was shaved all around but the top itself was choppy and layered, the fringe angled right over his eyes but not directly in them. His piercing black eyes alight from beneath his unruly hair as he grabbed his baby twin and dragged the 'Angel' from his room.

When they were in front of Utakata he clapped his hands together happily as he fixed things about their outfits he didn't like. He pulled Naoki's hair back into a high ponytail and wrapped a piece of gold material around his head, the tie around his ponytail and then one around his upper arm. Then he went on to fix Ryouta's outfit, tossing his hair about, to make it look messy before adding silver dust around the corner's of his eyes and spraying a strip of his hair red.

"Okay come over here, guys." Utakata led the boys over to the new backdrop which was all black with only a moon connected to a sun in the far right corner. Big enough to take up the whole corner. The curtain on the floor was also changed again, this time just a plain white one. Utakata positioned the boys how he wanted them for the first shot, with Naoki between Ryouta's legs, his knees pulled up to his chest while Ryouta held him a hug, his head on the smaller blonde's shoulders. Since Ryouta had shot up over the four months and could be mistaken for an eight year old instead of an almost six year old, it wasn't hard to accomplish.

Utakata smiled at them before running to his camera and snapping a few, instructing them on a few subtle movements as he continued to snap them, putting on a random, upbeat song as he did so. When 'Stop girl' by U-kiss came out Naoki was dancing around and he couldn't help it, he loved this song. Utakata took advantage of it, snapping a few off guards as he danced with his brother a smile lighting up his face as he pulled Ryouta along. The song went off and Naoki was back in business mode as he and Ryouta took more instruction from Utakata. They took a few different pictures, Ryouta with an arm wrapped around his brothers, glare on his features as Naoki smiled. Day and Night. Back to back, sitting down and standing up and one last one of them sharing the cutest sibling kiss ever, since Naoki had to kind of stand on his tippy toes. Utakata, deciding he was happy with what he got, told the boys they could go change as he went through the pictures.

"Utakata, you are so good." He said to himself as he smiled at the ones he got, even the off guards looked good, perfect for the shoot, which he effectively dubbed Day and Night since Naoki was like his 'mother and Ryouta more like his father when he was younger, he's mellowed out since then. He went through a few more of the pictures until he hit Ryouta's single shoot. The boy was great, not even needing to take direction when Utakata wanted structured shots, he just _knew_.

_...Flashback..._

_Ryouta danced around the shoot as a song he liked played on the radio and he waited for Utakata to get back. He was dressed in a pair of slim legged suit pants in a really dark navy, a pale pink dress shirt and a pair of black boots on his feet while he held his suit jacket over his shoulder. Utakata came back and asked Ryouta to work for the camera and boy could he _work _for an almost six year old. He would toss his jaket and look back at the camera like 'bitch I got this' and Utakata couldn't help but laugh at this. He'd smirk straight into the camera and pose just as good, the suit looking lovely on him. _

_Then when he changed into his Asian inspired outfit ,which was a wrap around Kimono that hooked just across his collar bone, with a thin string of black rope that served as a little accessory belt around his waist. The kimono was silky and navy blue, covered in baby breaths while he had on a pair of shiny silver harem pants and no shoes. It was like Utakata stepped into a Karate movie and it was hilarious. Ryouta would stand still for a moment and then a split second later he'd be posing like he got it from a Karate moves chart, but elegant and smooth, and no noise was made. He just moved around the mat like a trained fighter as he posed for each one. The last one consisting of him posing with one leg bent against the other, his hands in front of him as if he was praying as he stared into the camera from under his fringe. Utakata deciding he'd put moving flames in the boys eyes to make in a little more intense. _

_After he was done he let Ryouta look at his pictures and the raven-blonde had even quirked a smile that definately said 'I got it' and Utakata had rolled his eyes and told the boy to go change and he started his break right when Mikoto had started chasing Naoki around. _

_...Flashback End..._

After the boys got done tidying up they came out of their rooms to find their parents sitting in the living room , looking at pictures and smiling with Utakata, Kushina and Mikoto.

"Mommy, Daddy." Naoki exclaimed lowly as he hurried over to them, climbing up beside his 'mother'. Naruto kissed his temple and Itachi pinched hid cheeks as they greeted their younger son then greeted the elder one as he sauntered up and spoke also, getting a kiss from Naruto and a hug from his father.

"You guys are so cute! I'm definately going to need copies when you finish all the editing Uta." Naruto exclaimed when he saw the fierce 'dragon' shot, Utakata dubbed it. He laughed when he saw the one of Naoki and Ryouta 'dancing'. Kushina and Mikoto giggling along with him, Itachi joining in when Naruto flipped to another.

"These are so great! I can't wait for the party now! Oh here, for you guys." Naruto opened his satchel and pulled out some games for the boys, handing them over when he saw how excited they were. They went to run out of the room but Itachi's voice stopped them, the little boys turning on their heels.

"Naruto has something he'd like to ask you guys, listen." He said, the little ones nodded and went back over to their parents who snuggled into the soft couch, Naruto's hands on his belly.

"Would you guys like to be in mommy and daddy's nude baby shoot? You guys won't be nude, just mommy. Well I won't be nude when you guys are there, only when you aren't, so you guys don't feel uncomfortable." Naruto said, his eyes bright and glowing when he was done. He really wanted to do a family shoot while his baby was still in the womb, something for them and his two eldest, when they got older and reminisced. Naoki looked at his older twin then at his parents, then back at Ryouta who nodded.

"Sure, Mommy. We'll do the shoot with you guys, nude or not, as long as Mommy is okay with the sit-situ-situation!" Naoki tried really hard to say it but it still came out as more of sitation than situation. Everyone laughed Naruto hugged his boys to himself as close as he could. The boys broke away afterwards and thanking their parents for their games before they kissed their mother's tummy and ran off. Itachi chuckled at the watery look on his fiance's face, wiping the wetness away at the corner of the blonde's eyes with his thumb.

"Stupid horomones." Naruto grumbled getting a laugh out of everyone present as they started to discuss plans for everything.

A/N: Yay we've hit chapter eleven! I think that's where I stopped right the first version of this story. And now, I have surpassed it. Fabulous. Until next time my lovelies XoXo. . ?groupSKU=GRP10023(Naruto's engagement ring) I hope it works. If not you can goto Tiffany's. com and look it up.

-Meep


	12. Family Photo Shoot

_...Do I Know You? Revised..._

_Summary: AU. At 15 years old Naruto is a small, frail boy with many disabilities. 10 Years Later he's a professional dance teacher, a mother and sushi bar owner. So one day when Itachi, finds out the truth, he notices just how much Naruto has grown when Sasuke takes him to the studio. Only problem is..."Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the dark haired man._

_Warnings: OOCness, Fluff, Violence, Yaoi, Smut. Mpreg. You get the picture. (Mentions of character death)_

_Pairing(s): ItaNaru, KisaSasu, ShikaKyuu, SasoDei, ChoIno, KakaIru._

_A/N: Ugh it's been forever! I am sorry sorry super sorry. Windows 10 sucks forreal. I updated my laptop to that shit and then it just stopped connecting to wifi like as soon as I took the VPN off my computer so I called best buy and they were like oh yeah sorry we cant fix that porblem you will just have to switch back by buying a fifty dollar recovery disk for a CD Rom I don't have and its like fuck that so I had to figure out how to switch back to Windows 8 and now it connects. So here we are. But on a brighter side I applied to ten universities and I got accepted into KU and OSU so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be more coming. _

_TigrezzTail: Yeah I knew someone would mention it but I don't find it weird at all considering I took a nude baby shoot in nothing but feathers at the age of like four I think. Awkward? Probably. _

_darkhuntressxir: Aren't they? _

_Melway: While I appreciate reviews please don't review where's the next chapter? I have a life and with that comes life problems and with that comes absences. Goodday. _

_P.S. So anyone who has read the first version of this story might remember some of this chapter form that one. Of course it is a bit different because there are two kids instead of one and all that jazz. Just mentioning it. _

**"Always Be My Baby" **

**\- Mariah Carey**

* * *

"Shake your grove thang, shake your groove thang baby, something wow!" Naruto sang along with his baby boys as they danced around the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone who had stayed over at his parents house the night before. After Itachi and him had finished looking at their baby boy's pictures they'd went to spend time with Naoki and Ryouta in their play room on the third floor. Since Naruto's belly bump prevented from him bending over and playing Lego's they'd settled for introducing their Papa, Itachi, into the world of extreme racing and competitive dancing since all he did before them was work. That night ended with Itachi being furious that he couldn't beat his five year old Twins and everyone who had gathered around them laughing hilariously. After he quit like a sore loser Itachi promptly grounded the Twins for the rest of the night and put them in their rooms, irritated with their raucous laughter and cooing. After that Itachi retired to bed saying 'Naruto dragging him around all day killed his energy' which had Naruto giggling all the way down to the first floor of the red brick house after he kissed his husband goodnight.

Naruto enjoyed the rest of the evening with his family and friends that were sticking close. Kakashi and Iruka, Deidara and Sasori, Sasuke and Kisame, Shikamaru and Kyuubi, Ino and Chouji, Sai and Temari, Fugaku and Mikoto, his mom and dad and his new favorite couple, Kagami and Obito who seemed to be warming up to each other nicely. The night flew by, they told stories, shared laughs, had some drinks, Naruto sipping on non alcoholic strawberry daiquiris made by Suigetsu who had stopped by for a bit. Finally, around two in the morning, Naruto was too tired to go on and fell asleep on the wide part of the sectional, a body pillow, courtesy of his mum, crushed between his arms and legs. Everyone cooed at the cuteness and after spreading a cover over Naruto's frame and dimming the lights, retreated to their own chambers within the house.

Now here Naruto was, making breakfast with his two favorite babies in the whole world, next to Itachi, and his new baby. Whoever he or she may be, Naruto was going make sure he showered his children equally, with a lot of love.

"Nao, baby, hand mommy the pan of bacon." The baby Blondie bobbed over to his mama who was holding the stove open in a slightly bent position while he waited for Nao to slip him the pan. Once he got it Naoki went back to his step stool to help his brother finish the fruit bowls while Naruto slipped the bacon into the oven. After that Naruto saddled over to the long counter his boys were working on and pulled out a big, blue tinted bowl that had measurements on the sides along with pancake mixture. He danced over to the big stainless steel fridge and pulled out some milk, eggs, semisweet chocolate chips, Philadelphia cream cheese, Jif marshmallow puff and more strawberries and sat them on the kitchen island behind him, one at a time.

"So boys. How does mommies famous chocolate chip pancakes and honey-butter syrup sound along with the fruit salad and creme?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the bowl and pancake batter along with a whisk and started to work.

"Mmm mommy that sounds good. Ryou likes them them the mostest, you know." Ryouta 'hmed' his agreement as he wiped his hands got his step stool, moving it to the island where Naruto was working. Naoki did the same, grabbing a glass bowl from one of the floor level cabinets and with his brothers' help, lifted it onto the kitchen isle so they could crack the eggs in it. Naruto smiled as he watched his babes crack the eggs carefully and sat them in a smaller bowl off to the side.

"Mama always says no shells!" Naoki would say ever since he could speak and crack eggs.

Naruto poured the pancake batter into the bowl and measured in some milk, a few eggs and some of the chocolate chips before he scooped up the whisk off the counter and started to mix the batter slowly. After everything was mixed together he left the bowl on the counter, pulled some pans and a few more bowls and plates down from the counter, grabbed the butter from the fridge and flipped on the stove top.

"Make sure to put salt and pepper. But not a lot of salt!" Naruto said, handing the boys the crystal shakers, one each. He set the pans on the electronic, stainless steal stove top, tossed in some butter and let it melt on low as he grabbed the bowl of pancake batter to start pouring. Twenty something odd minutes later Naruto had a heaping plate of pancakes, another plate filled with fluffy, scrambled, with cheese, eggs and a plate of bacon cooling next to the others. He sat the pans in the sink, turned off the stove and moved on to making the creme for the bowls of fruit.

"Okay boys I'm gonna need extra hands, cmere," Naruto smiled as his boys pulled their stools back over to where the fruit bowls rested, folding spoons in hand. With a folding spoon of his own Naruto combed all the Philadelphia cream cheese into the bowl in front of him along with all the Jif puff while dashing in some cinnamon. He traded the folding spoon out for a thick, wooden one and got to mixing it all together. Once he was done he started scooping a little out to dollop on top of one of the bowls to show the boys how it was done and then let the boys work on the rest while he went to go make the honey-butter syrup for the pancakes. He squeezed some honey and scooped some butter out of the container and plopped it into the measurement cup he had pulled down and stuck the plastic container in the microwave on forty seconds.

Not much time later Naruto and the boys had everything hot and ready and lied out across the isle in the middle of the kitchen along with different juices, a pot of coffee and a kettle of water on the stove for tea.

"Alright boys I think we did it!"

DIKYDIKYDIKYDIKY

Two by two almost everyone came down to the smell of Naruto's breakfast and made their plates before sitting down at the table with their drinks of choice and enjoying their breakfast while commencing in happy, morning conversation. Then Itachi finally came downstairs, rubbing his eyes and scratching his surprisingly nappy bedhead.

"Finally you make it downstairs, Itachi!" Kisame, the one who spotted him first, spoke up as he stuffed his face full of the delicious bacon. Itachi looked over the high railing of the banister, down at the long mahogany table everyone was seated at and spotted his fiance trying to get out of his chair to come and greet and him. Itachi hurried the rest of the way down the stairs so Naruto wouldn't have to go too far. Itachi kissed him on his head and Naruto smiled up at him as he was led back to his seat.

"Good morning, everyone." Itachi said as he took his seat next to Naruto, slipping an arm around around his back.

"Morning! This bacon is great! Mornin' Papa!" All different types of hellos rang out as Itachi made himself at home with the large platter-like plate Naruto had settled in front of them. Everyone continued on with their separate or conjoining conversations as Itachi quietly spoke to his future waifu.

"You weren't in bed last night. Did you ever come up?" Itachi asked as he fed Naruto a strawberry from his fingers.

"I fell asleep on the chaise lounge. My bad." Naruto blushed up to his ears and Itachi chuckled as he kissed his cheek and continued to eat his breakfast. That was until someone asked them when Naruto's baby slash family shoot was.

"I think it's in a few hours actually!" Naruto pulled his cellphone from the one of the small pockets on his waist apron and checked the time, nodding his head in confirmation. "Yeah Utakata actually messaged me a bit ago, a reminder to be there a little early." Naruto smiled and slipped the phone back into his apron before he stood up, albeit a little unsteadily, with Itachi standing up alongside him. Naruto smiled at Itachi before turning to the others.

"I hope you guys enjoyed it. I put my feet in it." Naruto giggled when Nao yelled out, 'Mommy there were no feet in the food!', but continued on with what he was saying. "Naoki, Ryouta when you're done come upstairs so your daddy can get you in and out of your baths and ready to go." With that said Naruto and Itachi left to go get ready, everyone saying thanks for the breakfast on their way up.

Half an hour later Naruto and the boys were ready along with anyone else who was going to the photo shoot to watch. They piled into their separate cars and drove the thirty minutes to Utakata's studio where he had the metal wall uplifted up so the cars could pull into the spots inside, behind the cameras. Once they were all inside the big, studio building, one of Utakata's assistants let the metal wall down and locked into to place.

When Utakata came out of his office, in the far back, everyone was getting out of their cars when he spotted Naruto helping the boys out of the back seat. He rushed over and squeezed him gently, gushing excitedly.

"I hope you're ready for your close-up Naru-kun." Utakata said as he took Naruto by the arm and led him to a row of stalls against a far, baby blue wall. They were all white, tall and wide, each covered by a thick, heavy, nude colored drape or curtain, Naruto couldn't tell.

"Yes. So am I. For my family." Naruto smiled up at the slightly taller Utakata as they stopped in front of a stall marked as Naru.

"You'll look great. I'm helping you dress and two of my other assistants will help Itachi and the boys." Utakata clapped his hands a few times and two assistance's came scampering out of the darkness where no lights were set up. They bowed to Naruto and Naruto inclined his head, a smile on his face.

"This is Naruto Uchicha-Namikaze. He's the mommy, Itachi there is his soon to be husband and the two cutie pies there," He pointed to Itachi and the twins when they were spoken of," Are Naoki and Ryouta, his twin boys, the ones you'll be dressing. Take them to the last stall, their outfits should be in there and labeled like I asked. If they aren't I won't be happy. Okay?" Utakata had on a weird fake smile that reminded Naruto of Sai and he couldn't help but giggle even though the poor assistants were shivering like leaves and nodding their heads pitifully.

"Okay. Get to work." Utakata said before he turned towards the others, not glancing at the assistants as they ushered the boys and Itachi away.

"Be good!" Naruto said.

"We will mommy!" Naoki said back, his hand in his brothers.

"There's a bunch of fridges stocked up and hot donuts and other things ready for you guys in the back room, the one with the glass fish tank in the wall. If you guys want to hit that up anytime during the shoot feel free to." Utakata was smiling at his family, easily, which Naruto loved. He was only slightly malicious to his slightly incompetent assistants. He ushered Naruto into his stall and pulled the thick veil back over the opening, listening as the others walked away towards the back.

"Okay so which part do you want to do first? The nude pictures or the clothes pictures? I know you want them all in black and white so that's already settled, along with the backdrop and gradient fill. All like you wanted." Utakata rolled off systematically.

"Let's do the nude first, get it out of the way. I want the boys to be in the last of the nude shots, the ones where I have on the outfit." Naruto didn't even know what it was called.

"I completely understand. Do you want us to blot out your tattoos on the film or are you okay with them out?" Utakata asked as he helped Naruto strip off his clothes.

"Let's leave them on. I don't ever want to cover up my memories." Naruto said proudly, slipping the robe Utakata held out for him, onto his shoulders and tying it closed.

Utakata smiled when he turned back around, "I like that choice. Let's go." He wrapped his arm around Naruto's and led him out after Naruto slipped on the robe and little slippers Utakata had settled on the floor for him. They walked over to the only brightly lit corner there was. There were tall lights overhead, those weird reflective light sheets, a few short lights and different angled cameras everywhere with a sharp silver backdrop. When Naruto and Utakata stepped through the opening of cameras and such, a person with a belt filled with hairbrushes, combs and brushes ecetera walked up to Naruto and bowed slightly.

"This is Sora. He's the hair and make-up artist I have for the shoots like this. Sora this is Naruto, our mommy of the day." Utakata said and Naruto inclined his head to Sora admiring his shoulder length, shiny, dark brown hair.

"Hi! Lets get started on your hair and then I'm just going to do a little highlighting on your face so it will really stand out in the pictures." Sora said as he led Naruto over to a plush chair next to a light. Naruto sat down gingerly when they reached the chair and settled in, waiting patiently for Sora to get out the stuff he wanted to use. When he was ready he asked Naruto relax and tilt his face up towards the light with his eyes closed.

Sora applied a light foundation, made for taking pictures, to his face along with a pressed powder. He highlighted the place between his eyebrows, his cheekbones and the spot right under his bottom lip. He dusted some bronzer a little darker than his tan skin tone over his temples and across his hairline then under around his jaw and across his cheeks before he sprayed a setting mist over Naruto's face and told Naruto to open his eyes.

Sora put a finger to his lips. "Maybe a little mineral illuminator, just a light dusting." He pulled out a small kabuki brush, dipped it in some shiny white stuff before brushing it along Naruto's cheekbones and around his temples. "Now you're perfect. Let's work on your hair." He put the make up away and went around to the back of Naruto's seat. he ran his fingers through it a few times and decided Naruto's natural waves were perfect. He added some Shea butter spray and curl defining spray to liven them up a little. He pulled a wave brush through Naruto's hair, parted it and pushed half behind Naruto's ear, before walking back around to see if he liked it.

"Oh. You're just gorgeous." Sora clapped his hands together and pulled one side of Naruto's hair over his shoulder, fluffing it some. "Okay you're good. Do I need to work on your husband too?" Naruto smiled and shook his head, pointing behind Sora. Sora turned around and couldn't stop from laughing while blushing at the same time. Itachi had come out of the dressing room in nothing but a low riding pair of black slacks and was immediately pounced on by Utakata who was dabbing Itachi's face with mineral powder to bring a shine to it when they faced the camera's.

"Okay Utakata! I think my face feels heavy enough." Itachi grunted as he walked over to Naruto, the top of his hair was slicked back while the rest just flowed freely down his back. Naruto smiled up at his fiancee and accepted the hand held out to him. With an arm settled around his lower back Naruto rose up from the seat and let Itachi lead him back to Utakata after he took the slippers off.

"Aren't you guys the cutest?! Okay Okay lets start before I get too emotional." Utakata grabbed Naruto's hand and gently tugged them closer to the center of the set. He settled Naruto facing away from the camera's with Itachi standing sideways, his front facing Naruto's right side. He stepped back and then ran over to his camera adjusting the lenses, peeping through every time to see if he liked that one or not.

"Okay we're gonna start with this angle. Stay just like that guys and Naruto I want you to untie your robe and let the robe fall down your back a little then angle your face up towards Itachi's, like a profile shot. Itachi you better smile, damnit." Itachi gave him a blank stare settling a hand against Naruto's lower back and staring down at his love as he began to undo the knot of his robe, letting it down slowly. He glanced up at Itachi and smiled a big smile, his eyes scrunching up cutely and Itachi couldn't help but give a small, loving smile and that's when the first flash went off.

"That one was great guys. Okay Naruto turn to the side and press your forehead against Itachi's. Stand on your tippy toes if you can manage, like you guys are gonna kiss but are just a breath a part." Utakata said. Naruto followed instructions fabulously, even wrapping his hand around the side of Itachi's neck and leaning up towards him, their faces sharing secretive smiles. Utakata caught that one quickly and then the one after that a Itachi quickly caught Naruto's lips in a chaste kiss and then the one of them pulling away, the looks on their faces adorable.

Behind the camera's Iruka was fanning his eyes because he just couldn't help seeing his godson so happily in love.

"Iruka! Oh honey!" Kushina cooed at him, Mikoto and herself pulling the emotional brunette off to the side to calm him down.

"They are truly beautiful." Fugaku said to Minato and Kakashi, a crooked smile on his face, Minato agreed wiping a sleeve across his face. Meanwhile Ryouta and Naoki were smiling at their mommy and daddy then at each other, Sasuke and Kisame smiling down at them from beside the quietly watching Obito and Kagami.

"Okay Naru do you feel comfortable with dropping the robe now? I'm gonna place you in different angles so your stuff won't be showing so it shouldn't be to revealing." Utakata said as he sauntered over to them with his camera around his neck this time. Naruto blushed but just nodded, shucking off the robe he handed it to Sora who quickly took it from him and moved off the set again.

"Naruto you can stay in that position but Itachi I am gonna have you kneel in front of him, then look up. Smile." He glared before continuing."Then Naruto you're gonna slide your hand into his hair, but move it off to the left side so it won't be directly above your belly." Utakata explained. Itachi did as he was told and Naruto smiled down at him lovingly, touching his face, Itachi closing his eyes. Utakata quickly captured the off guard picture a smile on his face.

"Okay Naruto cock your right leg up some, just with the ball of your foot off the floor then we'll be done with this position." Naruto did as he was told and slid his hand through Itachi's smooth hair, sliding it off to the side, mussing Itachi's hair a bit. Utakata backed up and got down on his knees to capture the picture from a downwards angle.

"Great! You guys are definately photogenic." Naruto laughed and Itachi tried not to roll his eyes. Utakata turned around and called Kisame over. The big man jogged over to them and Utakata mentioned that Naruto would be getting a little more 'explicit' and that if they did not want the kids to be here for this portion that they should take them to the back room. Kisame nodded and ran back over to the others while Utakata returned his attention to Naruto and Itachi.

"Noooow. Itachi I want you to get behind Naruto and wrap your arms around his body, locking hands under Naruto's belly then I just want you guys to kiss from that angle." When they finally moved their bodies into the pose Utakata got that one too.

Not thirty minutes later Utakata had all the pictures he wanted of Itachi and Naruto. He could make a big portfolio now with all his favorite pictures, including the ones with Itachi kissing Naruto's stomach, a few of him cradling Naruto's stomach then some of them sharing passionate kisses, and more off guards of course. He especially liked the ones he got of both of their dragon tattoos.

"Yay we got it done. Now Naruto you're gonna change into the toga piece and Itachi, well you could change if you wanted too, I have another outfit for you." Utakata said as he put his camera back on the tripod then led Naruto away. He quickly dressed Naruto in the outfit he had for him which was an all white. He had on silky, harem pants and a slightly fitted, long sleeved kimono style shirt that fell right above his knees since his baby bump kept it from going any further.

They went back to the set and Itachi had decided to change, but not much was different. He had on a slim pair of black pants that were contorted to his lean legs and toned thighs and a black, silk, sleeveless, kimono shirt. Still no shoes. his hair had been fixed back and the boys were there waiting for him, their hair mussed up in soft styles. They were dressed like their father, just in skinny jeans with different colored shirts and flat all black shoes on their feet.

"I know you're definately wondering why they have colored shirts when the pictures are gonna be black and white anyway. Well I am going to take a few in color for the cover of the family book." Utakata explained as he and Naruto walked over to the boys. Naruto nodded and understanding as he wrapped his arms around his baby boys who had run up to him, hugging his stomach. Of course Utakata had to get that. He put them in the basic family picture formation then different poses for the rest of the shoot. There were really cute ones like Itachi and the boys making funny faces and Naruto laughing at them fondly. Or the one with Itachi sitting on the floor with Naruto in between his legs and all of them kissing him, a smile on his face. Then of course there were the ones where Deidara and siblings decided to barge in, all out of dress code, because they wanted to be in the family picture. Then there was his favorite of all, where all of them were in it and making funny faces at the camera. That was definately going in the scrap book.

A/N: I Knoooow I knoooooow. It's short for the amount of time I have been gone but this was the chapter I have been working since I posted chapter eleven along with my other active stories. So be patient and I shall be up and running again and posting my regular updates. XoXo

-Meep


End file.
